Junkyardigans
by Eliaza
Summary: It's a few weeks after the famous Jellicle Ball, and the Jellicles have resumed their normal, everyday lives. They're letting their guard down a bit, and Macavity may use this to his advantage...
1. Prologue

_Prologue: A Short Note on Jellicle Cats_

As this story refers countless times to 'Jellicles', it will be prudent for me to ensure that the reader knows what a 'Jellicle' is. Most readers of this story will probably already be well-informed on all things concerning Jellicles, but I write this in case someone who is unfamiliar with Jellicles (and, if that be the case, most likely unfamiliar with CATS) happens to stumble across this story.

That being said. What's a Jellicle? (to quote a question asked many times before). Jellicles are, simply put, cats. I say 'simply put', but really there is nothing 'simple' about them. Cats are much more mysterious than we like to think. For example, I am sure the average cat owner is unaware that his cat is not just a dumb (unable to speak), four-legged animal; that he is just as capable of speaking, singing, dancing, even walking on his hind legs, as the average human. Cats have simply chosen not to show this side of themselves to humans. When they speak, it sounds (to humans) like mewing. When they sing, it sounds like caterwauling. They do not care much for dogs, although many of them enjoy impersonating/mocking 'Pollicles' (which is the name under which they tend to group all dogs). Jellicles also go through various 'phases' while growing up; they will go through various stages of kittenhood, adolescence, and _young-_adulthood, before finally reaching 'Adulthood'. This is a Jellicle.

To speak specifically of the Jellicles in our story. These particular Jellicles live in a junkyard on the streets of London. Junkyards are disgusting only to humans. To flies, they are heaven; to rats and other scavenging creatures they are a source of food; to these Jellicles, it is their home. Some of our Jellicles, it is true, have human families; these Jellicles simply go back and forth between their two homes. Most are inclined to spend more time in the junkyard than with their humans. Every year the Jellicles meet for their Jellicle Ball, in which they dance all night in the moonlight, and just before dawn one cat is chosen to be sent to the Heaviside Layer, which is the Jellicles' heaven.

I hope that, by writing this, it will be unnecessary for me to interrupt the story with facts already mentioned here. I apologize to those who already knew all this, and had to get bored out of their minds.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **I added this 'prologue' because I was dissatisfied with the way I sort of plunked random explanations in during the story. I know most people who read CATS fanfics don't **need** explanations, but I **have** to explain things, just how I am. :)


	2. Gossip and Rumors

_Of Gossip and Rumors _

The white kitten bounded over to her friends, her eyes gleaming with news she was dying to share. Their ears pricked up expectantly. The kittens loved nothing better than to hear news—they called it "news", though _gossip _would probably be nearer the mark. "I hear they might kick the Tugger out of the tribe!" the white kitten, called Victoria, announced. The other kittens' eyes widened.

"Nuh-_uh!" _exclaimed Electra—a red and black tortoiseshell—in disbelief.

"Yep." Victoria nodded smugly, pretending to clean her pretty face, which hardly needed it. "Heard Munkustrap and everyone talking about it." Munkustrap, a silver-and-black tabby tom, was the protector of this tribe of Jellicle cats.He, along with the rest of the adult cats (well, most of them anyway), had always been concerned about this particular cat, the Tugger's, behavior. "They say Tugger's a bad influence on us," Victoria continued. That was the understatement of all time! Tugger—the kittens' shortened name for Rum Tum Tugger—was a black Maine Coon tom with leopard markings and a wild mane. He was one of the best-looking toms in the tribe; _the _best-looking, in the little queens' opinion. A shake of his mane, or a glance in her direction, and most any queen would swoon; especially a kitten. What was worse, Tugger knew it. And he took advantage of the fact, which often caused broken hearts and/or strife among the little queens. He was also Munkustrap's older brother—well, _half-_brother, actually—causing the poor tabby no end of embarrassment.

"They say that all the time," Electra pointed out.

"Well, they _mean _it this time," Victoria assured her.

"Oh, but they _can't!" _cried Victoria's sister Etcetera. Etcetera, a little tawny-and-grey tortoiseshell queen—the youngest of the kittens—had an especially bad case of Tugger-obsession. She had taken to squealing—loudly—every time the Tugger was near. It was rather annoying. Even the other kittens said so, though this was quite hypocritical of them, since they were _almost_ as bad. Victoria seemed not to notice the distress that her announcement had brought upon her little sister.

"Go tell Munku that," she said, shrugging unconcernedly. "Personally, _I _think they're right." Her calm demeanor seemed to irritate the younger kitten.

"Oh, easy for _you _to say, Vicki!" Etcetera practically spat out the words. "You've got your precious _Plato; _who needs Tugger anymore?" Victoria blushed. It _was_ true that she and Plato—Electra's older brother, a ginger-and-white tom with a mix of patches and tiger stripes—had been together a lot since the older cat had danced with her at the Jellicle Ball. _But…_

Jemima, a beautiful black-and-white calico kitten with a voice that would put a songbird to shame cut in. _"You, _obviously." The other kittens looked at her blankly. "You obviously still need Tugger, Etcetera," she explained further. She smiled and shook her head at them, looking very much like a mother laughing at the antics of her kittens. Electra hissed softly. No way was Jemima—who was two days younger than herself!—going to treat her like a silly little kitten. Besides, she was just as obsessed as the rest of them, the little hypocrite! _Well, no one was as obsessed as Etcetera…_

"Come _off _it, Mimi," Electra said, rolling her eyes. "Don't pretend you're _over _him or something. We _all _saw you swooning." Now it was _Jemima's_ turn to blush.

"That—um, that was at the Jellicle Ball," she stammered, feeling flustered. "We were all…uh…well, no one was quite themselves that night. I know _I_ wasn't. I kept getting this weird urge to sing to the moon…and anyway, I haven't acted that way towards Tugger since then!"

"You haven't been _around _the Tugger much since then," Electra reminded her. She smirked. "You _were _swooning."

"And _you _weren't?" Jemima shot back.

"Well, not as bad as…"

"What's going on here?" someone interrupted.


	3. Cruelty and Catastrophe

_Cruelty and Catastrophe_

The little queens looked up to see Pouncival (Jemima's brother, around the same age as herself), a cream-colored tom-kitten with a myriad of black and brown patches and stripes, and a unique brown blaze across one eye; Alonzo, a black-and-white-patched tom who had long since graduated from kittenhood, but only recently become 'officially' a _cat_; Tumblebrutus (Jemima and Pouncival's older brother), a brown-and-white tom who was still in that no-cat's-land between cathood and kittenhood; and Mistoffelees, a little black "tuxedo" tom who wasn't much younger than Tumblebrutus, but often acted like the youngest kitten of all—quite immature for one who claimed to be this great magician, and who had used his magic to save the Tribe Leader Old Deuteronomy, and who insisted everyone call him _Magical Mr. _Mistoffelees, instead of just Mistoffelees.

"This is getting _really _old," Alonzo sighed in annoyance. The only reason in the world that he was annoyed was that the kittens were raving about Rum Tum Tugger instead of about _him. _

"Can't they talk about _anything _else?" Tumblebrutus asked the other toms, just as if the queens weren't there to answer for themselves. Mistoffelees grinned and, unlike Tumblebrutus, addressed the little queens directly.

"Still on about precious _Rummy, _are we?" he inquired, pulling out his latest nickname for the tom who did not impress _him _in the least. He knew the name would get under _someone's _fur. He was right.

"Eek!" Etcetera let out an indignant squeal. "Don't call him _Rummy!"_

"Rummy-Rummy-Rummy-Bug-Ugly-Tug!" said Mistoffelees defiantly.

"Aaah!" Etcetera was unable to keep back her scream of rage. Victoria had to struggle to keep from rolling her eyes. Sometimes her sister was just too much.

"Cool it, Etcy," she said, doing her best to keep the annoyance from her voice. "It's not like any of us had a chance. You _know _Misto's just trying to rub your fur the wrong way. As usual." She glared at said tom, who surprised her by looking the slightest bit ashamed. Usually she and Mistoffelees got on famously, but they did have their moments.

"And apparently it's working," Pouncival observed. Etcetera ignored him, and turned to Victoria.

"What do you _mean _none of us had a chance?" she demanded. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and piped up again.

"You got eyes or what? You saw the Bug…" He grinned at the wrathful expression that was not very becoming on Etcetera's usually-adorable face. "He'd never stay with _one _queen. He has way too much fun keeping you all guessing!"

"Until you come crying to one of us!" Tumblebrutus put in, shooting a hopeful look in Victoria's direction. It was no secret that Victoria, the only all-white cat in the tribe, was admired by the younger toms. She was not only beautiful; she could also dance like nobody's business. She could bend every which way, as if she had no skeleton at all. Some referred to her as the Ballet Kitten.

"I'm _sick _of listening to this," Alonzo said in disgust. "I've got patrolling to do." Alonzo was the unofficial "second-in-command" to Munkustrap. To him, this meant helping to protect the tribe; on the rare occasion that he felt up to it. Clearly this was one of those times. _Probably because he wasn't the main topic of conversation._ "I'm out of here." He turned, and almost ran smack into Plato. "Oh, hi, Plato. Well, I've got to help Munkustrap…" And he continued on his way. Plato walked over to the group of kittens, looking a little worried.

"Vick…?" he said incredulously. "What are you doing, hanging with this crowd?" His eyes scanned the kittens, until his gaze landed on his sister. "Not still obsessing over the Tugger, are you? I thought we were—you know…I mean, after the Jellicle Ball…" He let his voice trail off, but his implications were clear. Victoria blushed yet again.

"Of course we are!" she said quickly. "But can _I _help it if Tugger's all they can talk about? I just…you know…put up with it." Plato gave an audible sigh of relief. Victoria kept hers inward, but it was there nonetheless. _You just never knew what her friends might… _But then she spotted the sly look on Electra's face.

"Nah." Electra winked at her brother, ignoring the "Don't you dare!" look Victoria had given her. Or, it could be that she honestly didn't notice. _Unlikely. _"She's still obsessed," Electra went on. "She's just as obsessed as the rest of us." Plato's face fell.

"Better luck somewhere else, 'To-'To," added Etcetera. At this, Plato seemed struck dumb. Etcetera grinned, congratulating herself on the clever nickname. Victoria ground her teeth.

"You are making me seriously consider strangling you, Etcy," she said, endeavoring to keep her voice calm. Then Plato seemed to find_ his_ voice again.

"Toto? Did you just call me a _pollicle?" _he demanded of Etcetera. The Jellicles (especially the ones with no human families) generally didn't pay much attention to things associated with humans—excepting where food was involved—but one thing all the cats _did _know about was that ever-famous little black dog. To Plato, being associated with those despicable creatures was the largest insult anyone could ever receive. _It had been difficult enough to bear acting like dogs in Munkustrap's dumb little play at the Jellicle Ball. _

"_Now _this is getting more interesting!" Pouncival whispered gleefully. An easily entertained little tom, he seemed to take great pleasure in watching his fellow kittens' "dramas" unfold. Tumblebrutus, who usually had _some _sense of propriety, hesitated.

"This is generally a good time to leave…" His voice trailed off uncertainly. Pouncival looked at his brother as if the older tom had sprouted an extra nose.

"No _way!" _Pouncival exclaimed. Mistoffelees sided with him against poor Tumblebrutus, and together they squashed his tentative suggestion.

"The fun's just starting," Mistoffelees insisted. "I can't _miss _this." Shrugging helplessly, Tumblebrutus joined them as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"Vicki…" Plato turned on Victoria, a glint of accusation in his eyes. "Your sister just called me a..."

"It was just a…ah…an affectionate nickname!" stuttered poor Victoria, desperately trying to save the situation. _"Right, _Etcetera?" she demanded, turning on the still-grinning tortie. Etcetera's grin only widened. _There was no stopping her now…_

"Now you mention it, I _did _have a cute little terrier in mind." She smiled her sweetest smile as both Plato's and Victoria's faces turned deep crimson. Before Victoria could protest, Electra jumped back in.

"Hey, it's no worse than _your _nickname for him, Vick!" Electra laughed. "I mean, come on. 'My 'To'…?" Victoria went even redder, if that were possible. She _had _once or twice—affectionately, of course—referred to Plato as just 'To. _But _To _could also sound like…_

"Toe," muttered Plato under his breath.

"And you said _mine _was hilarious!" Etcetera added. "I mean, how much more clever can you get than 'To-'To?" Before Victoria could say anything, Plato looked her in the eye.

"So." He paused, and didn't say anymore.

"So…" Victoria was afraid to hear what Plato would say.

"_So. _I'm a dog's toe now, am I?" Victoria's mouth dropped open.

"No!" she cried. "You're…" Plato didn't give her a chance to go on.

"I think I'll go find some more _mature _company," he said flatly. With a disdainful flick of his tail, he sauntered off. Victoria looked after her would-be boyfriend—er, tomfriend, so as to avoid using human terms...

"No, wait!" she cried. "Toto—oops—I mean…!" There was no use going on. Plato was gone.


	4. Cat Calls

_Cat Calls_

The poor little queen sat there, dumbstruck by what had just taken place. Meanwhile, her friends were having a wonderful time of it. Electra burst into giggles.

"Toto?" she exclaimed.

"_Good _one, Etcy!" laughed the usually-tenderhearted Jemima.

"Yes, it was quite clever, wasn't it?" said Etcetera offhand—er, off_paw_edly, keeping up a pretense of grooming herself. Victoria whirled on them.

"What was _that _for?" she demanded.

"For fun?" Pouncival suggested, making the little queens jump. They'd forgotten the toms were even there. Before Victoria could even take it all in, Mistoffelees spoke up.

"So, you're available now, yes? Consider me?"

"I…ah…" Victoria had hardly heard him; she was still trying to make sense of it all. Before she could respond, Tumblebrutus cut in.

"No, she wants _me!" _Completely ignoring them, Victoria began berating her sister and her "friends"—if they could even be called such at the moment.

"You made Plato hate me!" she exclaimed. "For—_fun?"_

"Come on, Vick," said Etcetera her most reasonable tone. "You can do _so _much better than him!"

"Yeah?" Victoria challenged.

"She's right," added Jemima. "What kind of tom dumps his queen just because of a stupid nickname?"

"I'm available…" Pouncival tried.

"No way!" Mistoffelees exclaimed. "I called her!"

"Did not," Tumblebrutus protested. _"I _did!" That was more than Victoria could stand. _This was no time for cat calls! _

"Ahhhhhhhhhrrgggraaaww!" The white kitten let out a tremendous…well, something between a caterwaul and a roar…and fled the scene. She was quickly pursued by the hopeful toms, who yelled various things after her, all of which she either didn't hear or chose to ignore.

"Hey, Vick, wait up!"

"Wait for me!"

"You know you want _me!"_

"Who wants _him? I _can do magic!"

"Yeah? Well _I _can…I can show you the highest spot in the junkyard!" The last thing the kittens heard before Victoria and her pursuers disappeared from sight was Victoria shouting over her shoulder.

"I'd sooner go out with…with _Macavity _than any of you!" A stunned silence followed, broken by Electra.

"Now…what were we talking about?" Electra turned back to her friends as if the whole chaotic scene hadn't taken place right before their eyes. Jemima raised her eyebrows.

"Why _did _you do that, Etcetera?" she wanted to know.

"That?" Etcetera carelessly waved a paw in the direction that Victoria—and Pouncival, Mistoffelees, and Tumblebrutus—had gone. "Oh, I don't know. Something to do." She thought for a minute. "To take my mind off Tugger, I guess," she sniffed. "Oh, they just _can't _make him leave!" Electra rolled her eyes.

"Tugger? Who cares about _him?" _ Etcetera's mouth dropped open. Before she could respond, Jemima agreed.

"Yeah, he's too old for us," she said thoughtfully, as if that had never before occurred to her.

"_And _he's, like, a load of catnip," Electra added. Etcetera couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"But—but I thought…" She attempted to get a word in edgewise. Her friends weren't listening.

"You know," Jemima went on, _"we _can do so much better!"

"Yeah," Electra agreed.

"You know…" Jemima hesitated. At Electra's questioning look, she went on. "You know, I've had my eye on…on Plato for a long time now." Electra's eyes widened. "Please don't hate me," Jemima begged. "I know he's your brother, but—"

"You _kidding?" _Electra laughed. "That's _so _funny! You two'd be pretty cute, even if he _is _a bit old for you. Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't want to say anything because, well…you know, he _is _Victoria's tomfriend, and…"

"No…no, he's _not!" _Electra burst out laughing as the realization dawned on her. "Etcetera just _separated _them!" Jemima's eyes grew wider—if that were possible.

"Etcy," she said, turning to her bewildered friend, "you are, without doubt, the cleverest cat ever to set paw in the junkyard. Now he's available!" she exclaimed, turning back to Electra. "Do you think he'd…you know…I mean, he never even notices me."

"Well," and Electra grinned her most devious grin, "that's about to change. Hmm…see that big shoe way over there? The one some unappreciative human threw at us when we were singing?" Jemima nodded. "You need help moving it!" Then Jemima looked confused.

"I do?"

"Sure, you need the help of a _strong, handsome tom." _Jemima's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I _get _it! Well…Plato! Oh, Plaaa-tooo!" And the two eager kittens ran off to find Jemima a certain _strong, handsome tom, _not giving a second thought to their confused little friend. Etcetera sniffled.

"Tugger's stronger and handsomer than _Plato _any day!" she yelled at…nobody. They'd all left her, she realized: Alonzo to do his "patrolling"; Plato to find "more mature company"; Pouncival, Mistoffelees, and Tumblebrutus in pursuit of the now-eligible Victoria; Victoria to escape this trio of troublesome toms (catchy, huh?); and now Jemima and Electra, to pursue Jemima's "strong, handsome tom". "Now what am I going to do?" Etcetera pouted. "First Vicki, now 'Mi'Mi and El'. How could anyone lose interest in Tugger? Now _I'm _the only…" She gasped as she finally realized what this meant. "Now _I'm _the only…Ahhh! Tugger!" And with her famous Tugger-squeal, she raced off to find the tom who, despite his many shortcomings (or perhaps because of them), would never lose favor in _her _eyes.


	5. Scarlet Versus Silver

_Scarlet versus Silver_

But the poor little queen was wrong. She _wasn't _the only one who was still after Tugger. There was one other queen who never tired of pursuing the Maine Coon, despite the fact that he'd given her every reason to never speak to—or even look at—him again. Only recently, at the Jellicle Ball, he had begun to dance with her—and unceremoniously dumped her onto the floor and gone to show off for the kittens. She was Jemima's eldest sister (half-sister, actually), a gorgeous red and black queen a little younger than Tugger. This particular cat was now pleading on Tugger's behalf.

"…So, don't you see why we _can't _send Tums—er, Rum Tum Tugger—away?" the red queen—by the name of Bombalurina—was saying. Munkustrap had just rattled off a list of half-a-dozen reasons why his brother _should _be sent away—well, he hadn't actually said _that,_but Bomba seemed certain that was what he was hinting at. She'd interrupted him before he could go on, and was now trying desperately to change his mind; without _sounding _desperate. "It'd take more than half the fun out of every Jellicle Ball if there were no bad tom for the kittens to swoon over!"

"The kittens, my whisker," Munkustrap muttered, though loud enough for Bombalurina to hear—if she'd been listening. But she wasn't.

"Come on, Dem, back me up!" Bombalurina was saying, appealing to her other sister (and Munkustrap's mate); a beautiful black and gold queen a little younger than herself. "Tell them just how much we'd lose without Tugger!" the red queen pleaded. Munkustrap watched Demeter's face, wondering how she'd respond. _It was no secret that the gold queen was about as fond of Rum Tum Tugger as fleas were of bug repellant. _Demeter tried not to look disgusted. Bombalurina _was_ her sister and a great friend and all that, but she was totally pathetic when it came to the Tugger—_and most other toms, for that matter. _

"A _horrible_ influence on our kittens, for one," was all Demeter said. Bombalurina shot her a "thanks a _lot" _look, which the gold queen chose to ignore.

"And not just the _kittens…" _Munkustrap stared directly at Bombalurina—not that she took the slightest notice.

"How can you want to banish your own brother?" Bombalurina demanded, glaring at the silver tabby. "Isn't _one _of them enough?"—Munkustrap stiffened at this. He hadn't even _mentioned _banishment; though it _had _crossed his mind. "Besides, it's all part of the learning experience. You know; they drool over Tugger until they realize what a piece of catnip he is, and then they get over him. I mean, come on, think about when _we _were kittens."

"Oh, let me think…" Demeter carelessly itched her right ear as she "thought". "Tugger was always making trouble—let me rephrase that—he _was _trouble; he always got you into some sort of tomfoolery—"

"Don't you mean _queen_foolery?" Bombalurina interrupted with a slight smirk.

"You were crazy over him," Demeter went on, ignoring her sister's comment, "and always shoving the babies aside to get to him. You were always making one of them cry…"

"It was Etcetera," said Munkustrap promptly. He should know. It was _him _the tiny queen had come crying to. Munkustrap had somehow unofficially become kitten-caretaker early on in his life—even when he was still practically a kitten himself—just as he had somehow become tribe protector. Both roles had stuck. He was simply perfect for them. "I think we can all see that Tugger hasn't changed much…" He stopped himself before saying that Bombalurina hadn't, either. Poor Demeter didn't need it announced to everyone that her sister was an ostentatious flirt—not that it needed to be said, anyway. The red queen wasn't exactly subtle…He wouldn't have said anything about his brother, either, except that the Maine Coon also lacked subtlety, so it made no difference really…

"_Please _don't," moaned Jellylorum, a middle-aged queen (Victoria and Etcetera's mother, with tortoiseshell markings nearly identical to Etcetera's) before he could go on. "I've worked so hard to _forget."_

"Yes," agreed Jennyanydots (mother to Bombalurina, Demeter, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and Jemima, and a sort of adoptive mother to Electra), an orange and white tabby a little older than Jellylorum. "They _were _quite…well…I hate to say it, Bombie dear, but if you are an example of 'getting over' Tugger then…well…" She wasn't quite sure how to go on. So she cleared her throat and turned to Munkustrap. "I agree with you, dear, something _should _be done about that tom. He's been causing—what did you call it, Bomba?—'queenfoolery' among the queens practically since he was born! Though I'm not sure we need to bother Deuteronomy about it, Munkustrap…"

"But it's not only the little queens," the silver tabby insisted. "The toms too—they all want to be just like him…"

"Just a moment there, young Munkustrap!" said Skimbleshanks (Jennyanydots' mate, father to Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and Jemima), an orange tabby, sounding insulted. "I do not think _I…" _

"Oh, Skimble, you _know _what I mean," Munkustrap waved a paw impatiently at the older cat's attempt at a bit of humor. "The _little _toms, the impressionable ones. Though I _have _noticed a grown tom or two…" The unspoken name of _Alonzo _hung thick in the air.

"Little Mistoffelees seems to be the only one who's not affected by him in the least," Jellylorum remarked.

"Mistoffelees?" Bombalurina raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think _he's _going to fall into a swoon when he sees—" She ducked the paw with which Jennyanydots had surely intended to cuff her daughter over the ears like she would a naughty kitten.

"You might try acting your age for once_," _the older cat snapped. "Can we_ please _have an intelligent conversation? Or do I need to get you a ball of yarn so you can entertain yourself while we _adults _discuss this problem?"

"Sorry, Mum," said the red queen sweetly, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Please go on, Munkustrap." She had at least enough sense to be outwardly polite to her sister's mate. Behind his back she shot him a look of pure venom. She usually liked him well enough, but at the moment—intentionally or not—he was ruining her life. The silver tabby shrugged, seeming to have lost his train of thought.

"I…erm, I don't have much else to say. I'm, er, open to suggestions." He looked expectantly around at the other cats—except Bombalurina. He _knew_ what to expect from _her. _

"I still think you're blowing this out of proportion," Bombalurina insisted.

"Willing to bet your fancy collar?" Munkustrap challenged. Demeter quickly came between the two.

"Before you start taking slashes at each other," Demeter glared at her sister, who glared right back, then at her mate, who looked down ashamedly, "let's hear some useful ideas."

"Well," said Skimbleshanks, "I doubt if kicking him out of the tribe is the right course to take. After all, look what life on the streets did to…" He lowered his voice. "…To Macavity." Demeter shuddered at the name of the hated ginger cat (unfortunately, older brother to Tugger and Munkustrap, though only half-brothers with Tugger) who had once brought terror to the junkyard with what he called "pranks". Strangely enough, the only one who had never fallen victim to these "pranks" had been Demeter; in fact, he was even somewhat civil to her. But the older cats could never seem to catch him in the act, although they knew it _must_ have been him who had done it! He had also loved picking fights with the younger toms. His favorite victim had been the younger of his two brothers—the most likely reason being jealousy. Munkustrap was such a favorite; _everyone _loved Munkustrap, especially the younger kittens. _And _he'd caught the eye of a certain gold queen, something Macavity could never hope to do. So, the ginger cat took advantage of the silver tabby's ever-present tendency to "play the hero". He would go up to a random kitten and begin poking, teasing, or otherwise tormenting the kitten without actually _hurting _him or her, until a cry of protest came. Then Munkustrap would come dashing to the rescue, and the inevitable fight would follow. Munkustrap didn't have his brother's violent nature, but he _did_ have that _need_ that was as much a part of him as breathing: The need to protect others. Not a bad need to have, of course, but unfortunately one easily used by a conniver like Macavity. He always somehow managed to make it nigh on impossible for Munkustrap to back down. So they'd fight; and brave as the little silver tabby was, it didn't change the fact that the ginger cat was older, bigger, and stronger. Munkustrap would come out of it covered in scratches; usually he'd limp off to his humans' house until they healed. He told himself it was just so Jennyanydots, who could be somewhat of a worrywart, wouldn't collapse into spasms, but really it was more that he couldn't stand the thought of being considered a weakling. He couldn't bear the thought of everyone knowing he was nothing to his older brother but a scratching post; that Macavity could beat up on him and pick on the kittens all he wanted, and there was nothing Munkustrap could do about it. Not that he was the only one this happened to. In fact, practically the only one it _didn't _happen to was Tugger, who was so full of himself (fighting was beneath him, kittens could fend for themselves, he couldn't get involved, it might mess up his mane, etc.) that he was in no danger of Macavity taking advantage of him. For most of the other young toms, it was a different story. Alonzo, unfortunately, could be very easily provoked into a tussle; a tendency that had not at all worn off as the black-and-white got older. Of course he was no match for Macavity. But, unlike Munkustrap, _Alonzo _didn't mind at all if the others noticed his myriad of scratches. In fact, he showed them off to the queens, referring to them as "battle wounds". Plato and Admetus, too, had more than once been goaded or forced into a fight. It wasn't until Tumblebrutus, at the time still a very young kitten, had been nearly killed, that the older cats had finally realized Macavity was far too violent to be allowed to stay. With great reluctance—for Macavity (along with Munkustrap and Tugger) was his own son—Old Deuteronomy had exiled the dangerous tom. Living on his own had done nothing to improve the ginger cat's disposition. In fact, it had made him worse. A few weeks after his banishment, Macavity had done something no one had anticipated; he'd catnapped (here we're not talking about a _cat nap, _as in a little snooze, but a _kidnapping,_ using cat terms) Demeter. Perhaps out of that still-clinging jealousy of Munkustrap, perhaps for revenge, perhaps just because he'd always liked her and wanted her with him—perhaps for all these reasons. Although she'd been rescued—by none other than the Jellicles' resident cat-burglars, twin multicolored tabbies Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer—she had never been the same since then. If there was a crash in the distance, it was Macavity. If anything disappeared, Macavity _must_ have done it. Even the sound of his name made her quake. She was much better than she had been at first—in fact, now when she yelled "Macavity", it was very rarely a false alarm; somehow she just _knew _when he was there. But it hadn't helped matters when the ginger cat had shown up at the last Jellicle Ball and catnapped the ever-aging Deuteronomy—_and _attempted to catnap Demeter again. Sensing Demeter's disquiet, Munkustrap put a comforting—and yet, at the same time, protective—paw on her shoulder and nodded at Skimbleshanks.

"You're right enough there. And it's not as if the Tugger's _dangerous,"_he admitted. "Not in that way, anyhow."

"Which is a good thing," Demeter murmured. "You don't need _two _evil brothers."

"Well, if we can't make him leave," said Jellylorum, "then we'll just have to keep the _kittens _away from _him_."

"How might that be accomplished?" Jennyanydots wanted to know.

"Build a huge wall of junk and keep the kittens on one side and Tugger on the other, how else?" said Bombalurina sarcastically. Jellylorum glared at her. Bombalurina laid her ears back. _She was tired of being glared at!_ She was only showing the impossibility of keeping the kittens away from the Maine Coon.

"The only current solution," said Skimbleshanks, "is to keep a closer eye than ever on the kits."

"And what?" Munkustrap said, his shoulders sagging. Skimbleshanks shrugged.

"And keep trying to think of a better idea?" Reluctantly, they all agreed that that was all that could be done at the moment. Bombalurina was ecstatic. _Ha! Tugger stays! _She shot a triumphant look over at Demeter, but her sister didn't notice. She caught up to Munkustrap and nuzzled him.

"I'll help you watch the kittens," she whispered. "You've got enough to do without worrying about _them—_anymore than usual, I mean." The silver tabby smiled gratefully.

"And maybe a certain red sister of yours could help too?" he inquired. Demeter grinned.

"Sure, I think I can pull her away from your dear brother once in a while. In the meantime, I know _my _tom will think of a much better way to keep our kits from growing into…into…well, into a bunch of mini-Bombalurinas—the bad, flirty side of her, I mean," she added quickly. "You know she'd be rushing to the rescue in the event of an emergency. She's just a little…okay, stupid, when it comes to toms. Personally, I think that all Tugger needs is to be taken down a peg or two—but that's easier said than done. We'll think of something." Munkustrap sighed. He only hoped she was right.


	6. Tom Talk

_Tom Talk_

Plato yawned, finishing off his sad—or entertaining if you were Pouncival—tale. "So, it turns out Vicki's been calling me names behind my back." He shook his head wisely. "I always knew that kit was trouble. I mean, anyone who hangs around with my little sister is _bound _to be trouble, right? And that other kit, uh…her friend…Jelemtra?"

"_Jemima,"_ Pouncival corrected from his seat on a broken chair, glaring down at the older tom.

"Right, whatever," Plato waved a paw carelessly. "She seemed to like me for a while, but now she's gone back to her precious Tugger with all the rest. Just as well; it drove me crazy when Electra kept trying to hook me up with her, and she's too young for me anyway. So, for now I'm single." He nodded at no cat in particular. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm still trying to get Bombalurina to notice me," said Alonzo from where he was lounging on a pile of Castrol-oil cans.

"Really? When did you stop going for the kittens?" Pouncival snickered, evading the paw Alonzo swiped at him—and causing the black-and-white tom to topple down off his pile of oil cans. Alonzo quickly picked himself up and climbed back onto the pile, trying to remain cool. Tumblebrutus, sitting on an old toy piano, shook his head as if Alonzo had lost it.

"Are you kidding?" he said. "She's completely lost to the Rum Tum Tugger!" Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

"Practically _all _the good-looking queens are lost to Rummy, in case you hadn't noticed." With somewhat of a smirk, he licked up the last of the sardines he had found in a nearby rubbish heap.

"That's why you've got to be assertive," Alonzo explained. "Just wait; at the next Jellicle Ball, Bombalurina won't be able to stay away from me!" he vowed. Pouncival raised his eyebrows.

"That's what you said _last _year, about _this _year's Jellicle Ball. All _I _saw was you flirting with the kits about, uh, _my _age. Such as my _little_ sister, Jemima." Alonzo gave the kitten a look that could fry eggs.

"I was _not!"_

"Well," Mistoffelees shrugged, "whatever you were doing, the fact stands that the kittens were the only ones impressed. And I _saw _you dancing with Jemima, so don't bother denying it." Admetus, a grey-and-white tom who'd been ridding himself of fleas and hadn't said a word the entire time, piped up.

"Oh, I don't know; Cassandra seemed impressed." Cassandra was a sleek Siamese who flirted worse than Bombalurina—which was _really _saying something! She _had _paid Alonzo some attention—but she'd also drooled over Tugger, flirted around with Plato, had the _nerve_ to flirt with Munkustrap (who was mercifully oblivious), and even little Mistoffelees! She toyed with toms as though they were nothing more than spools of yarn. She was _not _very well liked. He turned to Pouncival. "But I wouldn't talk, Pounce; if I remember correctly, _you _flirted with your _other _sister. Isn't she a bit old for you?" Pouncival looked flustered; but only for a moment.

"_Half-_sister." As if that really made a difference. "I was just trying to cheer Bomba up after Tugger was a jerk to her," he explained after composing himself. "And as for Cassandra's being impressed…well, doesn't take much to impress _that _heartless rat," he finished dismissively—and also with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Maybe _he'd _fallen victim to the shameless Siamese in the past.

"Shut your mouth," Alonzo hissed. "Before I shut it _for _you!" Admetus shrugged and went back to picking a particularly troublesome flea from behind his ear. Pouncival smirked, realizing he'd pushed another of the black-and-white's buttons. Tumblebrutus "tisked" at Alonzo.

"And this coming from the so-called 'second-in-command'. I think Munku would have second _thoughts _if he heard you threatening fellow tribe-members." He sniggered at his own bad joke. "Anyway, _I'm_ after that lovely Victoria…now that _you've _given up on her, Plato…" Mistoffelees looked up sharply.

"Don't you_ dare! _Haven't you heard? She's _my _queen now. You'd better not ruin it!" _Like Etcetera did to Plato._

"Yeah?" Tumblebrutus challenged. "What're you going to do; turn me into a pumpkin, O Great _Magical Mr. _Mistoffelees? Besides, _I_ don't need to ruin _anything. _I'll just get Etcetera to hate you and she'll 'ruin it' _for _me—like she did with Plato!"

"Etcetera," Admetus sighed, causing the other toms to turn and stare at him.

"What about her?" asked Tumblebrutus.

"She barely knows I exist," the grey-and-white said sadly.

"Uh…so?" said Pouncival, who could be downright blunt. _"Everyone _barely knows you exist. And isn't she a bit young for you?" _Great Heaviside, why didn't anyone seem to want to go after queens their_ own _age? Maybe we've all been snuffing too much catnip… _Admetus glared at him.

"You just _have _to rub it in, don't you?" Alonzo patted him on the back.

"It's like I said, Ad', you gotta be assertive."

"Yeah," Plato added, "all you did at last year's Jellicle Ball was stand around and nibble your claws. This year was a bit of an improvement, I guess; you stood in the background and made stupid faces during every song."

"I danced!" said Admetus indignantly. Pouncival raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I didn't notice. And you can just bet none of the cute queens noticed either. You didn't even try to do anything cool during our big dancing part! That would've been perfect, you know. That was when the queens were _really _paying attention. They just might've noticed _you." _

"For your information, Cassandra danced with me," growled Admetus.

"Yeah, well, we've already established that everything Cassandra does means_ nothing_," snickered Pounce. Admetus hissed angrily.

"I'm telling you all—assertion!" said Alonzo yet again. "Go all-out to impress them!"

"Yeah," said Tumblebrutus, "like my impressive backflips!"

"Or my cool eyebrows," said Plato. "I work on 'em all year to get 'em that way, you know."

"My adorable face," Pouncival grinned. "And my awesome acrobatics." Alonzo raised his eyebrows.

"Such as falling over backwards?" he inquired. Pouncival bristled.

"That was fat ol' Bustopher's fault!" Bustopher Jones, known to all as the Stoutest of Cats, had made a short appearance at the Jellicle Ball (he spent _most _of his time eating at various clubs; eight or nine clubs, to be exact). Either his wide girth or the gigantic spoon he always carried—so as to make eating at any time more convenient—had knocked Pouncival flat onto his tail.

"And don't forget _my _amazing, singular magical powers!" said Mistoffelees. "Not to mention I can dance…"

"My striking black-and-whiteness," Alonzo interrupted. "I'm proof to all that Jellicles are, indeed, 'black and white.' Not to mention my bravery in fighting off Macavity!" When the evil ginger cat had attempted to catnap Demeter, Munkustrap had rushed to her defense—and gotten knocked unconscious. Alonzo had taken over—for maybe fifteen seconds, after which Macavity made his escape. Pouncival shook his head sympathetically.

"I hate to break it to you, Al', but Macavity didn't run away until all the _queens—_such as, hmm, my mum—started taking swipes at him." Alonzo glared at the kitten yet again.

"Shut your face, kit," he growled. Admetus tried to think of _something _interesting that he'd done. _Let's see. He'd…_

"I played the Rumpus Cat in our little play!" he exclaimed. "Isn't _that_ pretty impressive?" He looked around at them hopefully.

"I don't think anyone even knew it was you," Pouncival deflated him. "Would've been _more _impressive if you'd known what you were doing—did you practice at _all? _It was more hilarious than anything!"

"Well…well, then…" Admetus was desperate. _Something, something… _"I can make 'em laugh!" he cried. "Isn't _that _impressive?"

"You make them laugh in an _amused _way, not an _impressed _way," said Alonzo. Before any of them could say more, a ginger, black, and white tabby puffed his way over to them, a full sack slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Mungo, what's up?" Alonzo asked. Mungojerrie put his sack down and wiped a paw across his forehead.

"Phew! That wos a _close _'un!" he exclaimed in the distinctive Cockney accent that he and his twin sister, Rumpelteazer, shared. "'Ope she 'preciates this, I nearly got caught," he muttered.

"Heavy thieving today?" asked Tumblebrutus. Mungojerrie nodded.

"I wos jus' goin' arfter this…" He held up a pearl necklace. "…But I got a li'l…well, sidetracked. There was a loverly dinner jus' laid out, an'…well, it's 'ard t' resist a free meal. I lifted the 'ole thing—an' like I said, nearly got caught."

"You ought to be more careful," said Alonzo, shaking his head wisely. Mungojerrie wrinkled his nose. Before he could retort, however, Mistoffelees interrupted.

"What kind of meal are we talking about, here?" asked the tuxedo tom, who was already investigating the sack, from which a delicious aroma was coming. Mungojerrie scooted it behind his back.

"Hoi! Not so farst there, this's fer me an' my sistah!" Pouncival eyed the sack suspiciously.

"_All _of it?" he said in disbelief. "There's got to be enough to feed us all twice and still have leftovers!"

"Well—well, o'course we'll share," Mungojerrie conceded. Tumblebrutus looked around.

"Where _is _your sister, anyway?" he asked. "I thought you two always went thieving together?"

"Not _always,"_ said Mungojerrie evasively. Alonzo stroked the pearl necklace. Mungojerrie pulled it away. "Keep yer paws off'n that!"

"Not feeling very generous today?" asked the black-and-white. "I only wanted to look at it. You _usually _share your loot with the rest of us."

"Just not _this,"_said Mungojerrie.

"Why?" asked Mistoffelees. "Who's it for?"

"Well…" The ginger-and-black tabby hesitated.

"You've got great taste and all," said Pouncival, "but…well, no offense or anything, but I don't think those pearls would look too good on you." Mungojerrie reddened.

"'Course they're not fer _me! _If you've _got_ t'know, they're fer my sistah." Alonzo rolled his eyes.

"I could've guessed that. You're _always _bringing her stuff. Why, I don't think you'd do more for your mate!" Mungojerrie frowned.

"I don' 'ave a mate."

"You should ask Rumpelteazer." Alonzo grinned as Mungojerrie fumed.

"Why—you—that's—what—that's jus'—messed _up—_she's my _sistah! _An' it's our birthday t'day an' I jus' thought I'd do somethin' nice!" He turned to the other toms. "Any o' _yew _got a problem wi' that?" They shook their heads. "Good, then I'll jus' take me sack o' food, which I wos _goin' _to share w' all o' you, an' 'ave a li'l birthday fun with me sistah!" He stormed off, leaving Admetus, Plato, Tumblebrutus, Mistoffelees, and Pouncival drooling at the thought of their missed meal. Before they could begin berating Alonzo, however, Munkustrap walked over to the group.

"Alonzo? Can you watch the kittens while I go investigate something?"

"Sure," agreed the black-and-white, straightening up importantly. "What is it you need to investigate?"

"Demeter thinks Macavity's around somewhere…"

"Dem _always _thinks Macavity's around somewhere," Alonzo interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"And she's_ usually _right," said Munkustrap sternly. "She's got to have some sort of Macavity-sensor or something…Look, just go watch the kittens, will you? You _are _'second-in-command', aren't you?" Alonzo bristled. Before he could reply, the silver tabby noticed Pouncival and Mistoffelees. "Go with him; you'll be safer," he said to them. Muttering, but knowing it was useless to argue, the two younger toms followed Alonzo, with Alonzo "muttering" loud enough for them to hear.

"He should send_ me _after Macavity," the black-and-white grumbled. "After all, who was it that saved Demeter from him?"

"The queens!" Pouncival snickered, returning to an earlier subject.

"I'm _warning_ you, kit…" As they disappeared from sight, Admetus sighed.

"Well, that does it," he said.

"You're giving up on trying to get a queen?" Plato asked. The grey tom shook his head.

"No, I'm going to Deuteronomy for advice."

"Deuteronomy?" Tumblebrutus exclaimed. "What's _he _know?"

"_Everything,_ thickhead," said Plato impatiently. "He's had ninety-nine mates!"


	7. Thief Twins

_Thief Twins_

_Thud! _Rumpelteazer was awakened from her nap with a jolt. "Go 'way," she grumbled sleepily, trying to drift off again. No such chance. _Thud! _"Stoppit!" she growled. _Thud! _"Fer the love o' catnip…!" Now fully awake—and about as happy as a wet hen—the colorful tabby spun around to see her twin brother, identical to her except that where she had golden-brown stripes along with some ginger, he was just ginger. Tired of carrying the full sack on his back, Mungojerrie had sort of dragged it along the rest of the way to his and Rumpelteazer's "den"—a barrel turned on its side. The last few feet, he'd gotten particularly lazy, so it was the sack that was making the "thuds". Rumpelteazer glared up at him. "Jerrie! Wot'n th'name o' catnip an' canaries are yew _doin'?" _ The ginger-and-black tabby grinned.

"Wot's it look like?"

"Looks t'me like you went burglarin'—wi'out _me," _his sister accused. Mungojerrie sniffed.

"So this's th' thanks I get fer riskin' life an' limb t' get yer birthday present?"

"Ha!" Rumpelteazer leapt to her feet, all thoughts of being angry with her brother vanishing without a trace. "You r'membered!" Her brother pretended to be hurt.

"A'course I did! 'Ave I h'ever fergotten?"

"Yep. Ev'ry one."

"This's our _first _'un," Mungojerrie reminded her. "The on'y othah one we've 'ad wos when we were born, an' 'ow could either of us r'member that?" Rumpelteazer waved a paw impatiently.

"Details, details. But I'll fergive you fer it—maybe even give _yew _a present—if y' brought me pearls."

"Ta-da!" Mungojerrie brought the necklace out from behind his back. With a squeal of delight, Rumpelteazer fastened it around her neck. Then she looked at her brother expectantly. "Well, it…er…looks jus' as nice as all yer others." Satisfied, the golden-brown tabby took off the necklace and stowed it away under her pile of rags, where she kept literally hundreds of nearly-identical pearl necklaces, most of which her brother had found—_pinched, _rather—for her. Mungojerrie shook his head. "Wot is't wi' yew an' pearls?" he asked for the thousandth time. Rumpelteazer shrugged and said what she always did.

"Aw, I dunno, they jus' look nice." She turned to the sack. "Right, wot's in there?" She sniffed. "Argentine joint. My favorite!" Mungojerrie nodded.

"Yep. There's plenty of it—there were _three _of 'em cookin'! I nicked lotsa side-dishes too. I think the 'umans were havin' comp'ny."

"Well, _we'll _need some t' eat all o' this!"

"Actually…I was _goin' _t' invite 'Lonza, Plato, 'Met's, Tumabrews, Mistoff'lees, an' Pouncav'l." With their thick accents, the twins sometimes had trouble pronouncing their fellow Jellicles' names. Mungojerrie had finally mastered _Plato, _though.

"Erm…" Rumpelteazer's stomach growled. "I don' think we need _that _much 'elp…"

"I said _goin', _'Teazah. I ain't 'nvitin' 'em now."

"Why?" She began rummaging under her rag pile, trying to locate the new collar she'd pinched for her brother, which she was _sure _she'd put there somewhere…

"'Cos 'Lonza 'nsul'ed me." Before Mungojerrie could explain further, they heard a sinister chuckle, one that seemed to come from all around them. All thoughts of insulting black-and-whites fled from Mungojerrie's mind, all thoughts of new collars from Rumpelteazer's.

"Yipes!" Rumpelteazer jumped ten feet in the air—or, she would have, if it weren't for the barrel. "Ouch." She gingerly rubbed the sizeable lump that was forming on her head. Mungojerrie laughed nervously.

"Tha—that soun'ed like—like—that narsty Mekanakat," he said, glancing around apprehensively. Rumpelteazer shook her head.

"Yer still not sayin' it right," she corrected. "It's _Mac'vy." _Mungojerrie frowned.

"That didn' soun' right either." He lowered his voice. "Y' think it really _is _Makeva-thingie?"

"I dunno. M-maybe we shoul' go tell Munk'tap."

"An' risk gettin' torn t' shreds?" He'd spent enough time with the ginger cat while rescuing Demeter, and at the Jellicle Ball, to know that if he _never_ evenlaid eyes on Macavity again—it would be too soon. "I ain't a-goin' out there! B'sides, doesn't Demetah usually somehow sorta _know _when that Mevacat is 'ere?"

"I…I guess you're right," Rumpelteazer nodded. "I jus'…I don' want Demetah t' get catnapped again! Or what if Munkatap fights 'im an' gets 'urt again? Or wot if…" Her eyes widened as she thought of something else. "…Maybe this time 'e's 'ere fer _us! _'Cos we took Demetah away from 'im!" Mungojerrie held up his paws before his sister could _really _start to panic.

"Teazah, if 'e'd wan'ed t' get _us, _'e'd 'ave done it when 'e took Ol' Deu'ermy. Doncha think?"

"W-well…I s'pose maybe…but…" Suddenly, she gave an almighty screech. "Mac'veeee!!" And before she even knew what she was doing, she'd thrown herself against the side of the barrel.

"Teeeezahhhhhhh!" Mungojerrie cried, as their den began to roll—and they along with it. What was going on? Then he realized there was a third cat rolling along with them. Who…? "Yiiiiiipes!" he yelled when he recognized the ginger cat, who was trying to lunge at Mungojerrie in spite of the spinning barrel. However, he was beginning to look a bit green. "Keep it rollin'!" Mungojerrie yelled to Rumpelteazer, as he threw all his weight against the side. Rumpelteazer followed his example, and like mice on a running wheel, they "ran" in their barrel. Macavity repeatedly threw his weight against the other side of the barrel, trying to stop it rolling, but with two other cats _keeping _it rolling, he soon abandoned that attempt. Then he tried jumping onto one and then the other of the twins, but he couldn't keep his balance, and they easily evaded him. Soon the constant spinning began to take effect, and everything became one big whirl. Since they were running forward, the twins weren't affected in that way, but they _were _getting tired.


	8. Train Wreck!

_Train Wreck!_

"'Ow long you s'pose we c'n keep this up?" Rumpelteazer panted.

"Dunno," Mungojerrie couldn't help grinning, "but I think our frien' back there's gettin' woozy."

"We're prob'ly far away from the junkyard now. How'll we get back?" Rumpelteazer fretted. "And there'll be no Munk'tap t' protect us!"

"Well, we c'n make a good getaway; I don' think Mac-thingie will be able t' run straight fer a while."

"Think we c'n stop now?" As if on cue, the barrel hit something—hard—and jolted to a stop. Groaning, Rumpelteazer dragged herself from the banged-up den, but jumped quickly to her feet as soon as she was out, ready to fight off the maddened ginger cat. But no maddened ginger cat appeared; only her grinning twin brother, who pointed inside the barrel. _There _was Macavity, who'd been thrown against the side of the barrel and knocked unconscious. Rumpelteazer stifled a giggle. "Aww, poor Mevacat. He won' be able t' dis'pear _this _time! Ha! No 'Mac'vy's not there' _t'day_. Let's fin' a big bouldah er som'in', so's 'e can't get away if'n 'e wakes up."

"We'll be 'eroes!" laughed Mungojerrie. "Not jus' 'That 'orrible cat.'"

"Where _are _we, an'way?" asked Rumpelteazer, for the first time looking around at her surroundings. Just then, they heard a loud, rumbling noise, sounding as if it was coming closer. Mungojerrie looked down, finally realizing where they were standing.

"Um…Teazah? We need t'…"

"_Move!" _yelled a booming voice, and the twins did just that, as the train sped by. The barrel had been stopped by the railroad tracks.

"Phew!" Rumpelteazer wiped a paw across her forehead. "Great Heaviside, that wos _too _close! Well, leastways we know 'ow t' get back t' th' junkyard fr'm 'ere. 'Oo was't that yelled, anyway?" Her question was answered when she and her brother were seized roughly by the ears. She gasped as the thought _Macavity! _briefly flashed through her mind; but she was put at ease where _that_ was concerned, when she heard a voice with an accent that was decidedly Scottish.

"Now will you two dimwits tell me what you mean by playing in the middle of the train tracks? Trying to give me a heart attack, were you?"

"Yowch! Leggo me ear, Skimble!" Mungojerrie complained. The older tabby only gripped said ear more tightly.

"Answer my question, you impertinent young thing!" said Skimbleshanks sternly. "Thanks to the two of you, my train's long gone, and now…"

"But they only needs y't' _start _th' train, right?" said Mungojerrie. Skimbleshanks was known far and wide (among cats, that is) as The Railway Cat, because he accompanied the humans on their railway trips and (supposedly) kept order. "After all, don't they say, 'Skimble, where is Skimble? We must find 'im, or the train can't _start!'? _And I thought yew on'y rode along with the _midnight mail?" _ Rumpelteazer kicked her brother. _He just didn't know when to quit sometimes! _

"We weren' _tryin' _t'do anythin'!" she explained. "It was Macvey. See—" Skimble raised an eyebrow.

" 'Macvey'?" he asked quizzically. Rumpelteazer reddened.

"Don' make fun o' me," she complained. "Y' know me an' Jerrie can't say 'is name right. Nevamind, jus' look fer yerself." She pointed at the barrel. Still keeping hold of the twins' ears, Skimbleshanks peered into what had once been their den.

"Well?" He took his head out.

"Well, what?" asked Mungojerrie, confused. "'E's right there. 'E got knocked uncons's when we ran inter th' train tracks. So we were about t' fin' somethin' t' trap 'im in there…" He groaned. "Oh, no, don' tell me 'e got away!"

"Or, he's _been _away all along," said Skimbleshanks.

"What?" cried Rumpelteazer, ready to burst into tears. "Y—y' mean you don' _b'lieve _us? 'E wos there, honest! We 'eard 'im laugh, an' then 'e wos in our den, an' I accident'y made it start rollin' an' then we figgered we c'd make 'im really dizzy an' then get away, so that's 'ow we got t' th' railway tracks an'—an—"

"And he was knocked unconscious, but in the minute or so that I've been talking to you, he recovered and escaped." Both twins nodded their heads vigorously; Skimbleshanks shook his in disbelief.

"After all, don' they say, 'When a crime's discovahed, then Macvey's not there'?" Mungojerrie suggested hopefully. "Though I guess there wosn' exac'ly a crime t'discover…"

"We shall see about this," said Skimbleshanks. He began pulling them in the direction of the junkyard. "If I find you've been playing games…"

"But—but 'ow will y' fin' out?" asked Mungojerrie. "No'ne else saw what 'appen—"

"_Someone _had to have seen it," said the older cat. "And if I know Macavity, if he _was _here, he'll have made his way back to the junkyard. You two _can't _have been his primary reason for coming." Then he surprised the twins by releasing their ears, and walking more quickly. "Well, come along!" he snapped. "If Macavity's there, we've no time to lose!" Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer hurried to catch up.

"I though' y' didn' b'lieve us?" panted the former.

"There is always the chance you're telling the truth," said the orange tabby, "and I'm not going to take a chance of not being there to help, merely because of my own opinion." He turned a stern eye on Rumpelteazer. "But I warn you, little queen, if you've made me lose my train for some sort of game…" He didn't need to finish. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer exchanged nervous glances. Skimbleshanks didn't know for sure that Macavity would return to the junkyard. Maybe he'd gone off to form another mad plan. Then again; if the ginger cat _had _gone back to the junkyard…who knew what terror he was wreaking! The twins quickened their paces to keep up with the surprisingly-nimble older cat.


	9. Macavity's Not There

_Macavity's Not There_

At first glance, nothing at the junkyard seemed amiss. Everything looked normal—except for the empty space where the twins' den had once been. Rumpelteazer sighed. They'd just have to find another, equally-cozy place to sleep. Right now, they needed to find Munkustrap. If Macavity was here, he'd know; because Demeter would sense him and run to her mate. As the three made their way through the junkyard, searching for the silver tabby, Mungojerrie shuddered. Something wasn't right. "Where is everyone?" Skimbleshanks muttered. _That _was it. No Etcetera running after Tugger; no Alonzo vainly trying to impress the kittens; no Pouncival looking down from high on top of a garbage pile; no Mistoffelees pulling things out of hats. "Jen—" Skimbleshanks started to call for his mate, but thought better of it. It wasn't unusual for Jennyanydots to stay hidden all day, sleeping somewhere. Nighttime was when she was most active, trying to teach better manners to the mice, and give employment to the cockroaches; or, lately, just chasing after the kittens who didn't feel like sleeping. True, night had fallen, but perhaps Jennyanydots was just feeling especially lazy tonight. Besides, under the circumstances, they—meaning Skimbleshanks, Mungojerrie, and Rumpelteazer—didn't need to be attracting attention to themselves. Unfortunately, Rumpelteazer didn't seem to realize this. "Munkatap!" she yelled. "Dem—mmmmff!" Mungojerrie had covered her mouth with his paw.

"Yew stone'ead!" he hissed. "Yew wanna ge' us killed er what?" Before Rumpelteazer could retort—

"Mwahahahahaha!" Macavity's evil laugh rang out all around them, and all of a sudden, the junkyard was enveloped in total darkness.

"Eek!" Rumpelteazer shrieked. She was not at all fond of the dark._ Cats are supposed to be able to see in the dark! _This could hardly be called "seeing". All right, she could make out dim shapes around her, but that was it. _She must not have very good night vision._ She groped around until she felt what she thought was someone's paw and gave it a tug. "'Oo's this?"

"Yeaaaaoow!" said Mungojerrie's voice. "Wot yew wanna pull me tail fer?"

"Sorry, Jerrie," she said sheepishly. "But y' know, yew didn' 'ave t' call me names. Skimble?"

"Right here," said Skimbleshanks' voice to her right. "Looks like you two were telling the truth after all. Macavity _was _here."

"But wot 'appened?" asked Rumpelteazer.

"Well, 't's o'vious, ain' it," said Mungojerrie glumly. "'E used th' same trick's las' time; cut th' powah." The Jellicles kept their junkyard lit up by using old Christmas lights that humans had thrown out; though how they actually stayed lit was somewhat of a mystery. Macavity had somehow caused all the lights to go out when he'd made his escape after invading the junkyard during the Jellicle Ball; Mistoffelees had somehow (with his magic, so he claimed) gotten the lights back on. Now it looked like Macavity had done it again; only this time there seemed to be no Mistoffelees to help them. "So much fer bein' 'eroes," Mungojerrie muttered.

"An' I'll bet Meka-wotsisname took all me pearls, too," sniffed Rumpelteazer.

"_An' _th' Argentine joint," added her brother. "This's the wors' birthday _yet!" _Never mind that it was their _only _birthday yet. Skimbleshanks stared at the twins; well, he stared at their silhouettes, anyway.

"How can you two think of food and pearls and birthdays at a time like this?" the orange tabby demanded. "The main concern at hand is to find the others. Well, _that _and…"

"An' 'ow're we goin' t' do that when we c'n 'ardly see an inch in front of us?" Rumpelteazer wanted to know.

"Ahem, as I was _about _to say," said Skimbleshanks, "before I was so _rudely _interrupted, the other concern at hand is to get this place lit back up."

"Maybe Mistof'lees c'n 'elp wi' that again," said Mungojerrie hopefully.

"Perhaps," said Skimbleshanks, but he sounded doubtful. "Until then, we'll just have to grope around until we find someone."

"So, erm…which way d'we go?" asked Rumpelteazer.

"This way," said Skimbleshanks, leading off. "Follow my voice. It won't help matters if_ we _get separated. Oh, and keep calling out for the others."

"Wot about Mak…" Mungojerrie began.

"He obviously isn't here any longer," said Skimbleshanks impatiently. "Why would he turn the lights out on himself if he still had things to do here?" With that, he began making his way through the junkyard, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer following.


	10. Role Call

_Role Call_

Fortunately, of the three cats—well, one cat and two not-quite-cats (Jellicles didn't become officially cats at one year old, they just left kittenhood and entered that in-between stage)—Skimbleshanks had the best night vision; so he was able to warn them of obstacles, such as a precariously-balanced pile of cans. Quite suddenly, though, the twins heard him grunt as he ran into something that, somehow, his keen eyes had not spotted. The thing, whatever it was, spoke.

"Ouch!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "W-who's there? You'd better not try anything, whoever you are! I've got magical powers! I-I can turn you into a-a…"

"'Ow 'bout a ligh'bulb?" suggested Rumpelteazer. "One th't stays lit by magic."

"Yes, that _is _what would be most helpful at the moment, _Magical Mr. _Mistoffelees," said Skimbleshanks dryly. _Mistoffelees. That explained why Skimbleshanks had missed him. A cat who was quiet, small, and black was easy to miss—especially in the dark... _

"Skimble?" said Mistoffelees, relief very evident in his voice. Apparently, he hadn't been so sure that he _could _turn anyone into anything. "And Teazer? By catnip, am I glad to see—well, hear, anyway—you!"

"An' me," added Mungojerrie. "So, Misto, why ha'n't yew turn'd th' lights back on yet?"

"I can't," said Mistoffelees glumly. "I don't know how. The magic—it's weird. It sort of comes and goes. When I have it, I don't know how to use it; I just sort of guess. That night at the Jellicle Ball—I just got lucky that time. I had no idea what I was doing; I was just trying stuff and hoping it would work. And in case you didn't notice, I nearly fried Pouncival." While showing off his magical powers, he'd gotten a little carried away with making lightning come from his claws. Consequently, he'd caused an explosion a fraction of an inch away from Pouncival's head.

"Y' mean y' didn' do that on purpose?" asked Rumpelteazer. Skimbleshanks glared at her in the darkness.

"Yeah, right," said Mistoffelees. "I'm _not _Magical Mr. Mistoffelees; I'm just plain old, still-a-kitten, sometimes-gets-lucky Mistoffelees." By now the little, black, usually-fun-filled tom sounded ready to cry. No one really knew what to say, so Skimbleshanks cleared his throat.

"Well, do you know where the others are?" he asked.

"Is Demetah all righ'?" asked Rumpelteazer anxiously.

"And Munk'tap?" added Mungojerrie.

"Er…" Mistoffelees decided to take their questions in order. "Well, everyone kind of scattered. See, I was hanging out with Alonzo, Plato, Admetus, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival, but then Munkustrap came and told us that Demeter sensed Macavity. Well, no one really took it seriously until we heard his laugh."

"Yeah, we def'nit'ly 'eard _that," _said Mungojerrie dolefully.

"And then," Mistoffelees continued, "like I said, everyone sort of scattered. But Macavity didn't show up for a while…"

"We c'n explain that," said Rumpelteazer matter-of-factly. Skimbleshanks tweaked her ear ever so slightly. "Aftah yew finish," she added quickly.

"So everyone started to come out of their hiding places," the black tom went on. "Everyone was accounted for, so we knew he hadn't catnapped anyone. So, we figured he'd just decided to scare us, and that he'd left. But just when everyone was starting to go about their business again, we heard Etcetera scream—you know what a loud scream she has—and Demeter yelled…well, you-know-what. I turned around, and there was Macavity!"

"Wos 'e carryin' a sack?" Mungojerrie demanded.

"Uh…" Mistoffelees was taken aback by the question. "I don't know! What, you think I stopped to invite him to dinner or something? I guess, maybe…yeah, he had a huge sack; in fact, now that I think of it, it looked a lot like the one _you _had…"

"I _knew _it," muttered the ginger-and-black tabby.

"Did 'e 'ave me pearls?" asked Rumpelteazer anxiously. Skimbleshanks had had enough. He coughed loudly.

"To return to _more important matters," _he said sternly. "Go on, Mistoffelees."

"Pearls?" Mistoffelees shook his head. _By catnip, were those twins' priorities off—_way _off. _"Anyway, of course everyone ran and hid again. Except Munkustrap and Alonzo. Of course Munkustrap was protecting us all, but I think Alonzo just wanted to get in on the action; as usual. The last thing I saw before everything went dark was Munkustrap and Macavity going at it tooth and claw." His voice hardened. "I'll bet Macavity knew he couldn't outdo Munkustrap, so the stupid coward ran off." Mistoffelees was of the opinion that _no _one was braver or stronger than Munkustrap. Macavity may be older, bigger certainly, but _never _stronger! Mistoffelees looked in the twins' general direction. "So the answer to your questions is—I hope so."

"Yew _'ope _so?" demanded Rumpelteazer. "A' course they're a'righ'. No one could get at Demetah if Munkatap 'as annathin' t' do wi' it, and _no _one could beat _'im!"_ Rumpelteazer shared Mistoffelees' opinion. Both had been too young to remember much of the terrifying days when Macavity lived in the junkyard.

"But wot about las' time?" Mungojerrie reminded her. "'E got knocked uncons's."

"That was different," said Mistoffelees. "He was already exhausted—he'd been dancing all night!"

"Well, I suppose we'd better show ourselves before they start tearing at each other over who's all right and who's not," said a voice behind Mistoffelees. The little black tom jumped.

"Munkustrap!" he said, his surprise giving way to relief.

"I knew it!" said Rumpelteazer triumphantly. "D'metah?"

"Right here," came the gold queen's voice right near Munkustrap.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Skimbleshanks.

"Pouncival found an old battery-powered lamp that still works," Munkustrap explained. "We're all gathering around it, so we can shed a little light on the situation." He chuckled dryly. _"And _to make sure everyone's present and accounted for," and his voice became more serious. "Macavity _must've _had a reason for coming—let's hope he wasn't able to carry it out." He led the way to the designated gathering place, continuing to talk so they could follow his voice. It wasn't necessary, though—they could hear his pawsteps clearly. He seemed to be walking unusually heavily. As they neared the light, Rumpelteazer could see that he was limping. She nudged her brother and pointed out the deep claw marks on the Tribe Protector's back leg, and all along his left side. She shook her head, wondering how that heartless..._monster…_could possibly be Munkustrap's brother. Mistoffelees noticed, too, and muttered something about "getting _his _claws in Macavity's hide…"

As they all gathered around Pouncival's lamp, Mungojerrie glanced around nervously. Was anyone missing? He mentally checked off cats as they immerged from their hiding places and became visible in the lamplight. Cassandra, the flirtatious Siamese queen; Exotica, a shy Havana Brown; Coricopat and Tantomile, the black-and-white-swirled twins who everyone was sure were psychic or something; Tugger _(tough luck for the other toms); _Bombalurina right behind him _(surprise, surprise); _Alonzo, who had a nice scratch across the nose _(probably from sticking it where it didn't belong); _Tumblebrutus; Admetus; Plato; Jennyanydots _(that would ease Skimble's mind somewhat); _Jellylorum; Asparagus (Jellylorum's mate), old Gus the Theater Cat's son and namesake; Jemima; Electra; Etcetera; Pouncival was holding the lamp, of course, and Rumpelteazer, Skimbleshanks, Munkustrap, Mistoffelees, and Demeter were all here. _Who was missing? _

"Mungo!" hissed Mistoffelees. "Have you seen Victoria?" Mungojerrie gulped and shook his head, turning to his sister.

"Teazah? Yew see V'ctoryah anywhere?" Before she could reply, Munkustrap called for everyone's attention.

"Before we talk about what's just happened," he said, "is everyone here?"

"Yeah, raise your paw if you're not here," Pouncival laughed, earning a box over the ears from his father.

"And only speak if you have something _useful _to say," said Skimbleshanks sternly.

"I a'ready did an 'ead coun'," Mungojerrie piped up helpfully. "I think ev'ryone's 'ere—erm—except…" He hesitated.

"Victoria," Mistoffelees finished for him, trying to remain calm.

"You're sure?" said Munkustrap, looking around at all the cats. His gaze stopped on Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera. "Kittens," he said sharply, "Victoria was with _you_ last. She's _your _sister, Etcetera. Did you see where she went? Was she with you when everyone hid?"

"Uh—umm," stuttered Etcetera, nibbling her claws nervously. "I don't remember!" she cried. "It all happened so fast!"

"I…I _thought _I saw her," said Electra. "We hid in the same spot. But then…" She scratched her ear, trying to remember. "Macavity found us!" she recalled. "He didn't do anything—just stared at us. That's all I can remember before the lights went out."

"I think…I think they may have been hypnotized," said Jemima. "I got this weird feeling about his eyes, so I didn't look at them. And I saw what happened." Munkustrap groaned. Ever since Macavity's catnapping of Old Deuteronomy, he'd thought there was something strange about his brother's eyes. Try as he might, the silver tabby couldn't recall exactly _what _happened; one moment, the Tribe Leader had been there, and then he was gone. Everyone he'd questioned had experienced the same thing. Macavity must have had them all hypnotized long enough for the rats who worked for him to capture Deuteronomy. Now he seemed to have done the same thing with the kittens. Munkustrap took a deep breath and turned to Jemima.

"Tell me everything you remember," he said to the little kitten, her bright, innocent eyes gazing up at him. "What happened to Victoria?"


	11. Alone and Afraid

_Alone and Afraid_

Victoria was running—running as though her life depended on it. _But then, it probably did. _She had no idea where she was; it didn't matter. She had to keep running. She thought she heard the ginger cat's heavy breathing behind her. She didn't look back to see; only ran faster. The white kitten had never been more terrified in all of her young life. Macavity's invasion of the junkyard during the Jellicle Ball came close, except for one thing—she hadn't had to run for her life that time. _Why? Why _me? Then she let loose a loud, manic laugh as she remembered her words the day her relationship with Plato ended: "I'd sooner go out with—with _Macavity _than any of you!" Eating her words, now, was she? _Sorry, Mac, I'm with Misto now! _And she ran still faster. _Why not Electra or Etcetera or Jemima or—or _anyone _else but me? _Immediately she felt guilty for thinking it. She wouldn't wish this on _anyone—_not even that monstrous jerk-of-a-queen Cassandra. _Certainly _not her best friends or her sister. _It's just that I _especially _wouldn't wish this on _me! Suddenly, the little queen skidded to a stop in front of a brick wall. _No! _She pounded the wall furiously. Why hadn't she paid attention? She'd run herself straight into an alley, a dead end! Slowly, she turned around, dreading what she might see. Then she looked again, to make sure she hadn't missed something. Macavity wasn't there, and yet she'd been certain he'd been following her so closely he could almost trod on her tail. Maybe she'd lost him when she'd run down that alley? _But he could still be out there…looking for her. _Victoria was stuck. She'd have to stay here until the ginger cat gave up—or found her. Of course, she had no way to know when it was safe to come out. And even if she did, she had no idea where she was. Her only hope was that her fellow Jellicles would find her before she got recaptured; or starved to death. _But they have no idea where to look. _But Munkustrap…he could _always _be depended on. He was always there to come to the rescue. If someone called for him, the call never went unheeded. "Munkustrap?" she whispered. "Munkustrap," she dared to raise her voice. Then there was Mistoffelees, her sweet Mistoffelees, her _magical _Mistoffelees. He'd promised never to let anything happen to her. If he was so magical, wouldn't _he _hear her? "Mistoffelees!" This time, she shouted outright. Then she remembered that Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had rescued Demeter before. "Twins?" She even tried calling, "Mummy?" No Munkustrap, Mistoffelees, twins, or Jellylorum came running to the rescue. Then she shook her head. _What a stupid…naive…_kitten _she was being! _Of course no one could hear her. They didn't know where she was—_she _didn't know where she was. She was all alone. She curled up into a ball, trying to make herself as small and inconspicuous as possible. _Right. White against brick is _so _inconspicuous. _But then, she may be so covered in dirt and who-knew-what else, that she blended in perfectly. "Please," she whimpered, "please, _someone _come and find me. Anyone!" Even Macavity would have been welcome by now. At least she wouldn't be alone then. Maybe he _hadn't_ intended to hurt her. He hadn't hurt Demeter, had he? He was still a Jellicle, after all, even if he _wasn't _part of the tribe anymore. It must be lonely, being him. Feared by his fellow cats, detested by humans. _Of course, if he tried cleaning himself once in a while…humans just seemed to be bothered by dirty animals… _Suppose the ginger cat had taken Demeter—and now Victoria—because he just wanted company, someone to talk to? But no—something he had done had obviously terrorized Demeter to the point of paranoia. But then, maybe he hadn't _intended_ to scare her; after all, one could be scared just by _looking _at the ginger cat. Add that to the fact that Macavity had never really learned how to treat others, and it stood to reason that _anyone_ would be terrified by him. _Still, if there had been someone to teach instead of scold him… _But that was ridiculous. All the kittens were taught how to behave; Macavity had simply chosen not to. _But maybe he did that for attention. Maybe no one ever liked him in the first place. _With these thoughts whirling around in her mind, the white kitten fell into a fitful sleep.


	12. Reckless Heroes

_Reckless Heroes_

The young tuxedo tom stormed into the old, dry drain pipe that served as his den and banged the wall in frustration. "Catnip, catnip, catnip," he growled. "Nothing between their ears but catnip." Slighting his elders—using his favorite insult—brought an odd satisfaction, so he continued. "A load of catnip, the lot of them! A bunch of—of—catnip!" He banged the wall again. All that came of this—besides his paws aching—was that the junkyard was flooded with light once more. _Magic? _Mistoffelees peered out. _Maybe the magic works when I'm angry! _Or maybe someone had figured out how to fix the lights. Or maybe he'd banged the wall in just the right place…Or maybe some human had done it by accident…Or maybe they'd just decided to come back on… _Besides, he hadn't been angry when he'd brought Deuteronomy back at the Jellicle Ball. Well, he had been at first, after Macavity had captured the Tribe Leader. But once he had everyone "oo" and "ahh"-ing about his magical powers—well, the magical powers he'd _thought _he had—he'd been elated. _Mistoffelees shook his head, and pulled it back into his den. He couldn't say who he was angriest with; Macavity for capturing _his queen, _Victoria for being dumb enough to _get _captured, the younger kittens for not paying attention, or Munkustrap and the other adults for just standing around talking instead of _doing _something about it! There hadn't been much to Jemima's story; Macavity had found the kittens' hiding place, scared them all out of their wits, hypnotized them all (except Jemima), captured Victoria, and made his getaway. Of course Mistoffelees had immediately been all ready to go and find her. But no; this had to be _carefully thought-out_; it would be _dangerous_; Munkustrap (and whoever else he thought could help him—which apparently didn't include Mistoffelees) would _sort this out_ (as if this were nothing more than a broken light bulb); Mistoffelees should _stay in his den like a good kitten_, and _let the adults see to this_, blah, blah, blah. _"Munku _can't talk," Mistoffelees muttered. "I'll bet _he _didn't stay in his den like a good kitten when _Demeter _got captured!" This was ridiculous; by the time the grownups had their _perfectly thought-out plan_, Macavity would be long-gone—and Victoria with him. No _way _was Mistoffelees waiting. He peered out of his den once more, to make sure the coast was clear. Then he made his way out of the junkyard. Once he was out, though, he was at a bit of a loss. After all, Macavity could've gone _anywhere! _Well, he'd probably make his way back to…wherever it was he called "home". His _lair, _more like. But no one knew where that was except Demeter. And she'd never—

"Wot're yew up to, Misto?" asked the unmistakable voice of Rumpelteazer behind him. Mistoffelees jumped. But at the same time, he remembered that Demeter _wasn't _the only one who knew where to find Macavity's lair…He turned around and faced the twins.

"I need your help," he began. "But you can't tell…" Mungojerrie held up a paw.

"Say no more; that's wot we're 'ere fer."

"We'll 'elp yew fin' V'ctoryah," Rumpelteazer grinned. _"We _ain' waitin' either!"

"We'll staht by leadin' yew t' ole Maca-thing's lay-ah," said Mungojerrie.

"It'll take stealth an' clevahness, min'," said Rumpelteazer.

"But we c'n do it," said Mungojerrie determinedly. "We've outwi'ed 'im once; we c'n do it again!"

"An' we won' tell if _yew _don'," finished Rumpelteazer. This was more than Mistoffelees had dared to hope for! _They were all right, these twins. Even if their priorities _were _a little off sometimes… _

"Then what are we waiting for?" he exclaimed eagerly. Mungojerrie put a warning paw to his lips. "Oh—right." Mistoffelees couldn't help adding, in a whisper, "I'm coming, Vicki!"


	13. Change of Plans

_Change of Plans _

"His lair," said the black-and-white confidently, for once acting his age and…well…at least _trying_ to be helpful. "That's where he's sure to have taken her."

"Thank you, Alonzo, for stating the obvious," said Skimbleshanks impatiently. "Where was he _supposed_ to take her—to pick daisies?"

"No need to shout, dear," said Jennyanydots. "He was only trying to help. The statement is true, however obvious it may be."

"That's not the problem," said Asparagus. "The problem is how to get there, when none of us has any idea where to _find _said 'lair.'"

"Demeter does…" Munkustrap hesitated and looked at his mate. Demeter shook her head.

"Not exactly," she corrected. "I was knocked out when he took me there, and um…I wasn't exactly paying attention to the scenery when the twins and I were running for our lives. I have no idea where it is, not even remotely." She growled in frustration.

"And no one should expect you to," said Jennyanydots soothingly. "But…but do you think Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer remember?"

"I hope not," Skimbleshanks groaned. "If they do, they've probably gone after Victoria themselves."

"After last time?" Munkustrap shook his head. "I doubt if those two want another Macavity run-in."

"They had another one today. We've not had time to tell you, but Macavity went into their den before everything else happened—though I've no idea why. You'd think they'd have learned their lesson, but they're not exactly the _brightest _stars in the sky…" The orange tabby sighed.

"You mean they may have gone off on their own?" Jennyanydots demanded. "If they have, I'll throw them into a pond and hang them to dry by their tails! I explicitly told them to stay in their den! They said they haven't got any den anymore—does that, by any chance, have something to do with their Macavity run-in?—so I told them to go to the Dump with Pouncival, Electra, Etcetera, and Jemima."

"Well, that answers our question then. _No _one would dare disobey _you," _said Munkustrap, hiding a smile. "Since we _know _they're safe in their den—er, the dump—let's just go ask them."

"I only hope it's that simple," Skimbleshanks muttered as they made their way over to what had now become known as 'the Dump'. The older kits had dubbed it that, because they claimed it was where the adults 'dumped' them when they got sick of them. It was really just a part of the junkyard encircled in a wall of garbage, inside of which the kittens seemed less likely to get into trouble than anywhere else. There was an old stove perched on top of the wall, from which Munkustrap—or Alonzo, when he felt like it, which wasn't often, or when Munkustrap forced him—usually kept an eye on the kittens. At the moment, however, they were alone—except for Bombalurina and Tugger, who hardly counted, since they were seated atop the stove seeming unaware of the kittens' presence. At least the kittens—well, Jemima anyway—were maturing enough to think sensibly, some of the time. And anyway, Tumblebrutus, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were here, and they weren't really considered kittens any longer…only—

"Do you see the twins?" asked Munkustrap, getting a terrible feeling that the Railway Cat was right. Meanwhile, Demeter tried to get her sister's attention. She succeeded after three tries.

"Bom-ba-lu-ri-na!" And she gave the red queen a good knock about the ears.

"What!" snapped Bombalurina, tearing her gaze away from Tugger, who looked insulted that Demeter had interrupted their…staring match, was all it appeared to be.

"Where are Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer?" asked Demeter, trying to be patient.

"How should I know?" It was hard to meet Bombalurina's blank stare with patience.

"Never mind," said the gold queen resignedly. "I can see it makes no difference to either of you what happens around here, as long as you don't have to do any work. So what if we've now had three cases of catnapping—in this case, _kit_napping—by M-M-Mac…" Somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to say his name. This seemed to snap Bombalurina out of whatever sort of Tugger-daze she'd been in.

"Oh, Dem, I'm sorry," and the red queen really did sound sorry, as she put her paw around her sister's shoulders. "I was being stupid. I should have stayed and tried to help think of how to rescue Victoria. But _he…"_ She nodded over at Tugger, who pretended to be cleaning something out from between his back claws. "…Came up with the bright idea that we could help by watching the kittens. Right, as if _that _was going to happen." She sighed. "I don't know what's with me and…well, anyway, I honestly have no clue where the twins are. I don't think they've been here at all."

"They haven't," said Jemima, making Demeter jump. Her little sister had come up from behind her. "There's been no one here except me, Etcetera, Electra, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus—and, of course, Bomba and Tugger." She smiled at the red queen. "Oh, yeah, and Plato," she added, pointing over to a corner of the Dump. The ginger-patched tom was huddled there (even though he'd long-since graduated from kittenhood), looking miserable. Demeter was confused, but then, Victoria _had _been his queen for a while. She turned back to her sister.

"Thanks, Jem," said Demeter, ruffling her ears affectionately. "You've been a lot of help." She and Bombalurina turned to talk to the others—but they were busy searching every nook and cranny for Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer.

"Twins!" Skimbleshanks finally called in his best no-nonsense voice. "This is no time for games! Show yourselves at once!" And the twins _did _show themselves—though not the twins he had in mind. Munkustrap nodded at Coricopat and Tantomile, who had come out from behind an old washing-machine.

"Sorry about that," said the Tribe Protector. "We're actually looking for Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer—have you seen them?"

"They're not here," said Tantomile.

"They've decided they like the idea of being heroes," said Coricopat.

"So they've gone off to find Victoria on their own," Tantomile finished. Asparagus groaned.

"I knew it," muttered Skimbleshanks.

"Those two will be sorry when I get ahold of them," Jennyanydots growled.

"Well, they didn't exactly go on their _own," _Coricopat conceded.

"Someone else went with them," said Tantomile. It didn't take a genius to figure out who.

"Mistoffelees," Munkustrap said despondently.

"That's the one," said Coricopat.

"Why didn't you try to stop them?" asked Jellylorum, trying not to sound exasperated.

"It wouldn't have done any good," said Tantomile simply. There was silence as the cats watched the kittens—Electra and Etcetera suddenly realizing Tugger was there and climbing up to faun over him, Jemima (who, it seemed, could sometimes keep her head despite Tugger's presence) rolling her eyes at them, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus looking on in disgust, and Plato not even seeming to notice—as they tried to think of what to do next. What _could _they do? They had no way of knowing where to go now. The only cats—_kittens, _that is, er, in-betweens—who knew where to find Macavity's lair, were gone.

"Don't go after them," said Coricopat suddenly. The other cats stared at him in confusion.   
"Why?" asked Bombalurina.

"It's too dangerous," said Tantomile. And with that, they vanished into the shadows.

"Well, what was _that _all about?" the red queen exclaimed. "Not go after them? What are we supposed to _do_, just let them…just let them…"

"Rescue Victoria themselves?" Demeter finished for her. She shook her head. "It sounds crazy, I know, but what if those two really _are _psychic? Coricopat and Tantomile, I mean," she added quickly, before her sister could feign idiocy and ask _which _two.

"All _I_ know is they give methe creeps." Bombalurina shuddered.

"Well, maybe we should just do as they say," said Munkustrap. Everyone turned and stared at him. Was this really the Tribe Protector speaking?

"Do nothing?" Jellylorum demanded.

"Let those…those…why, they're nothing but ridiculous, irresponsible kits!" Skimbleshanks exclaimed.

"Leave them out there on their own?" Jennyanydots cried.

"What choice do we have?" asked Asparagus. No one seemed to know how to answer that. What choice _did _they have?

"It's completely against my nature to just let things be," said Munkustrap. "But in this case…well, there's nothing we _can _do. Let's try to go about our normal lives, and…and, well, hope Victoria and the others make it safely back." He looked around at the others, willing them to understand. They _had _to know how difficult it was for him to not go dashing to the rescue.

"I'll do the patrolling for the rest of the night," Alonzo spoke up for the first time since making his helpful, if obvious, statement. "So you can get some shut-eye." Munkustrap raised his eyebrows. He could get used to this new, helpful Alonzo.

"I'll stay here and watch the kittens," said Jennyanydots. "I don't think _they're_ thinking anywhere along the lines of _shut-eye." _

"I've got to go to the train station," said Skimbleshanks. "Explain why I disappeared from the train earlier…" But he couldn't be angry at the funny-colored tabby twins, however much trouble they'd caused him—not now that he may never see them again. He shook his head, and headed off to the station. Jellylorum went to her den to sleep away what was left of the night, realizing the fate of her daughter was now in the paws of a pair of cat-burglars and a self-taught magician.


	14. On Her Own

_On Her Own_

Victoria yawned and stretched, wondering what Mistoffelees had found her for breakfast._ I hope it's tuna! _She licked her lips in anticipation. Sometimes the cats were able to find discarded cans with pieces of shredded fish around the edges—pieces the humans had missed. Sometimes it was sardines, sometimes tuna—tuna was the white kitten's favorite. They weren't always so lucky, however. Of course there were always mice, but Victoria only ate those when forced. That was the good thing about when she was with her human family—she didn't have to find her own food._ Not that she usually did anyway, between her mother, Mistoffelees, and all the other toms who were enamored of her and would do anything she wanted (but of course _that _was never as special as when one _particular _tom found her breakfast…). _"Tuna, tuna," she sang, "I hope you found me some tuna, Misto!" When there was no answer, she took time to actually look around at her surroundings—and the events of the previous night all came flooding back into her memory. Resisting the urge to scream at the top of her lungs—which she knew would accomplish nothing—she set to cleaning her coat which, for once, actually needed it. _Just keep busy. Keep busy. _If she didn't, she knew she'd go crazy. But if she took a peek out of this alley—surely Macavity was gone by now, or else he'd have already found her—then maybe she'd be able to figure out where she was, and not need rescuing at all! She smiled to herself as she ridded her beautiful coat of dirt and grime. _Wouldn't that be something! Outsmarting the Napoleon of Crime, thinking for myself, catching my own breakfast… _A scuffling noise behind her caught her attention. Before you could say "eek!" she had the mouse between her paws. _…And finding my own way home. All before lunchtime! _She grimaced at the dead mouse, but knew that was her only option—except garbage, of course, she remembered, noting the trash cans around her. There might even be remnants of tuna! But actually eating directly from the garbage can was quite different than eating out of a pile of junk in her home. It would make her no more than a thief, like Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. It wouldn't have made a bit of difference to _them_, but it did to Victoria. So, she proceeded to choke down the mouse. She had to admit, as she cleaned her face, mice weren't _so_ bad. Not when you were starved from not eating for twelve hours. _Not much meat on them, though, _and her stomach grumbled to let her know that it wasn't satisfied. She sighed, imagining the delicious morsels her doting humans would be feeding her if she were with them. _Leftover sausages and bacon, along with my delicious, _expensive _cat food. _Having rich owners was nice. Sometimes, they let her lick out tuna cans after using them. And _sometimes, _when the husband wasn't looking, the wife would open an _entire _can of tuna, just for Victoria! It was mainly the wife who did the spoiling. And thankfully, there were no human kittens—_children, _were they called?—to yell in her ear, tear out her fur, and pull her tail. Just the thought of _children _made Victoria cringe. Briefly, she wondered which were harder to care for—kittens or children? She quickly decided children. It took them absolutely _ages _to learn to walk and talk and do everything a kitten could do within weeks, days, even _hours_ of birth. And they—children—didn't know how to use a litter box. They couldn't even use those _human _things called _toilets _for the first two or three years of their lives! _Interesting creatures, humans. Not so intelligent, maybe, but they _do _know how to spoil a kitten rotten… _Then she sat up so fast that she banged her head on the wall. Humans? Why hadn't she thought of that before? Once she got out of this alley—assuming she didn't know how to get back to the junkyard—she could find some humans to stay with. They'd get her back to her family…she felt her neck to make sure her collar was still there, and sighed with relief. Without her pink, jeweled collar, she'd be nothing more than a common stray. Humans wanted nothing to do with animals that weren't—what did they call it—_licensed_. Which meant that not only would she be perfectly safe from Macavity—the thought of his ever being adopted and _licensed _was just laughable—but she'd also be sent back to her human family. And from there she'd be able to find her way back to the junkyard. _After a few days of being spoilt, of course. _She hadn't gone to see her humans lately, and she'd missed them. Well, she'd missed being fussed over, anyway. And it'd probably be good to let them know she was still alive. It was hard having two homes, which was why a lot of the Jellicles avoided humans. When a cat lived in the junkyard, _and _in a human home, they had to time things just right so that the humans wouldn't think they'd run away, and their fellow Jellicles wouldn't worry they'd deserted the tribe or something. Only Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer didn't have to worry about this. They were nothing but "that horrible cat". Their humans would be perfectly happy if the troublesome pair of tabbies ran away, and _stayed _away. So, the twins stayed in the junkyard except when they were stealing from humans. Victoria and Jemima were the only other kittens who'd bothered getting humans (Except Tumblebrutus, but he wasn't really a kitten anymore. Then again, neither were the twins). It had been easy for them. Victoria, because the humans already owned her mother anyway, and who could resist a white kitten? Jemima, because—well, who wouldn't love Jemima? She'd actually managed to get adopted by her older half-sisters' family (hence the three cats' matching collars). This was a good thing, Victoria thought—Bombalurina and Demeter had been a bit neglectful of their family lately; most of the cats seemed to spend less time with their humans as they got older. Until they got _really _old, like old Gus the Theater Cat; or just got fat and lazy, like Bustopher Jones. Then they hardly ever _left _their humans (well, Gus wasn't really owned by anyone, but he had become a sort of mascot for the local theater. He hung around there most of the time, and someone would usually leave him food). So, at least Bombalurina and Demeter's humans had sweet Jemima to keep them happy. Victoria had offered to introduce Etcetera to her human family, but her sister had been very against the idea. The little tortoiseshell seemed to be under the impression that humans made it impossible to have any fun. Jemima and Tumblebrutus had attempted the same thing with Pouncival, but their brother had adamantly refused—for reasons along the same lines as Etcetera's. Yes, it _was_ sometimes difficult leading a sort of double-life. Still, if you found a good human family, it was worth it. _Especially when they feed you from the table. _Grinning from ear to ear, and quite proud of herself, Victoria marched out of the alley. She could get used to this feeling of independence.


	15. Going in Circles

_Going in Circles_

Mistoffelees was beginning to doubt if the twins had any idea where they were going. For three reasons, mainly: First, they'd been traveling all night and still weren't there yet. Second, the twins kept whispering to each other and looking around with decidedly confused looks on their faces. Third, he was _sure _they'd passed the same dumpster at least twice now. Now they'd stopped outside an old, deserted building, and were apparently arguing about which way to go. The black tuxedoed tom sighed, swishing his tail impatiently. They had no time to waste; every second counted. "I could've found a way to _magic _her back, in the time _this _is taking us," he complained. Rumpelteazer turned and glared at him.

"Oh yes? Well let's see it, then, O Mag'cal Mistah Mistafleas." She tapped her tail on the ground, waiting. But Mistoffelees hung his head and backed down. Rumpelteazer raised her eyebrows, surprised. Then her twin tapped her on the shoulder.

"'N case ya fergot, Teazah," Mungojerrie whispered, "this…_Magic _thing's still a sorta…sens't've subjec'…" Remembering, Rumpelteazer looked distraught as she turned back to the little black, at the moment seemingly _non-_magical, tom.

"I'm sorry, Mista," she said. Mistoffelees tried to shrug it off.

"Ah, forget it," he said. "I was asking for it. Do you two know where this Lair place is or not?"

"Well…" Mungojerrie hesitated. "…Kinda," he said finally.

"What do you mean, 'kinda'?" Mistoffelees felt himself getting annoyed again. "You either know or you don't! We can't stand around dilly-dallying!" Rumpelteazer giggled, and he spun around. "What's there to laugh about?" he demanded.

"N-nothin'," the golden-brown tabby snorted, "'t's jus' that yew—yew soun'ed jus' like Jen'dots! 'Dilly-dallyin'?" Mungojerrie shot his sister a warning glance, but the queen couldn't contain herself. Mistoffelees clenched his paws, looking very much like he'd love to swipe that grin off Rumpelteazer's face. And the only thing that kept him from doing it was that she was a queen.

"_Victoria!" _he roared. "Remember? This is a _rescue? _My _queen, _Vicki?" Then Rumpelteazer sobered.

"I'm sorry, Mista," she said yet again. "It's jus'…"

"She laughs at th' stranges' times," Mungojerrie explained. "When she's worried er nervous, fer example. So y'might say she's worryin' abou' Victoryah in, uh…'er own…unique way." Mistoffelees sighed resignedly and nodded. "Now, lemme explain 'bout fin'in' Makavet's lair." Mungojerrie lowered his voice. "There's two ways o' gettin' in. One's rathah obvious an' easy t' fin'—we know 'xac'ly where that 'un is. We're real close to't. Trouble is, there's an 'ole bloomin' army waitin' t'ambush any'un 'o 'appens t' wander in. So, we can't jus' waltz in an' say 'ello, see?"

Mistoffelees was confused. "Army? Of what?"

"Cats! What'd ya think; mice?" said Mungojerrie impatiently. "But 'e also 'as a few rats workin' fer 'im, as y' may remember…"

"But I thought that Macavity—"

"Lived alone?" Rumpelteazer finished for him. "So'd we! 'Til we nearly got killed rescuin' Demetah."

"'Parently 'e's gathered up 'is own tribe," said Mungojerrie grimly, "an' we should've expected it. Mac-thingie's got too brilliant—mad, o' course, but brilliant—a min' t' jus' fob aroun' the streets th' rest o' his life. So to 'elp 'im with 'is evil deeds, 'e's made 'imself a tribe. An' _not _a tribe o' friendly 'ouse cats, either."

"Mista, some o' these cats're eviler than Macvy," said Rumpelteazer seriously, "if that's poss'ble. I was jus' a li'l kitten when 'e was still part of our tribe, but I r'member 'e wasn't _all _bad; trouble was, 'e was more bad than good. Sometimes 'e even seemed to like me—though that may be 'cause I liked to steal things. But _these _cats…they'd tear ya t'pieces sooner'n look at you!"

"An' there's more'n just a few of 'em," Mungojerrie said. "Er…in fact, I'd say they _easily _outnumbah our tribe."

"So…" Mistoffelees gave a minute for this information to sink in. "So, the _other _entrance is the one we want." The twins nodded. "So why all that explaining? Now we've wasted even _more _time! Why didn't you just take me to the secret entrance straight-off?"

"Erm…well…" Mungojerrie shifted his feet. "We're, um, not exac'ly sure where th'other entrance is."

"Then what are we _doing _here?" Mistoffelees was practically yelling now. Rumpelteazer put a warning paw to her lips.

"Shh!" she hissed. "Mista—"

"Don't go shushing _me," _snapped the irritated tuxedo tom.

"But y' don' unnerstan'," she pleaded. "We can't—" Suddenly, she gasped. "Jerrie," she muttered out of the side of her mouth, trying to remain calm, "there's cats comin' towards us. Jerrie?" Her twin gulped, staring to his right.

"There's cats comin' from that way, too," he stammered.

"And behind us," said Mistoffelees, getting a sinking feeling that he should have listened to the tabby queen.

"They're surroundin' us!" cried Rumpelteazer aloud, throwing caution to the winds. "Run!" Before either tom could stop her, she turned tail and ran—but she didn't get very far.

"Where d'you think _you're _off to so fast, missy?" chuckled a large Himalayan tom, grabbing Rumpelteazer by the tail—and of course drawing a very loud screech from the queen.

"Leave 'er alone!" snarled Mungojerrie, lunging at the Himalayan, who only laughed and stepped back as the ginger tabby was knocked to the ground by two matching Siamese toms. Mistoffelees hissed at the cats surrounding him, but they paid little heed to this. Rumpelteazer cowered on the ground, whimpering.

"Say, Gilbert, ain't these the same little thieves who thought it'd be funny to steal away our newest tribe-member?" said the Himalayan, turning to one of the Siamese. "They thought they could get away with taking the Boss's special favorite!"

"Really?" snorted the Siamese—whose name, apparently, was Gilbert. "_These _are the cat-burglars? This one seems unable to even speak! I would bet my aunt's whiskers she's never set foot outside her human's house. Look, she's even got a _collar." _He pawed at the collar and poked Rumpelteazer, who sat up with a low growl.

"_We _didn' steal Demetah, _yew _did—er, at leas', yer leader did. Lay a paw near me collar again an' y'might jus' wake up tomorrah t'fin' yer whiskers stolen off!" This only seemed to amuse Gilbert, who snickered and elbowed the Himalayan.

"Lookee this, Socrates," he chortled, "this one_ has_ got a tongue!" The other Siamese, seemingly Gilbert's twin, seemed impatient.

"Can't we get on with it?" he asked Socrates, who seemed to be in charge. "The tabbies are little thieves—you know what Macavity does with thieves—and the black one is clearly with them. I'm sure Macavity would have no objection to our doing away with them…" He bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws. "…Here and now."

Socrates shook his head. "Patience, Genghis, the boss'll want to deal with'em himself." Genghis nodded grudgingly.

"But," he said, "they are not allowed to know where to find the entrance—"

"Of course." Socrates nodded at Gilbert and Genghis, who nodded at a large white Siberian tom who seemed to be missing an ear. Each grabbed a brick from a pile leftover from a building. Before Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, or Mistoffelees could react, each was promptly clobbered over the head. The three went out like lights.


	16. Eavesdropper

_Eavesdropper _

As it turned out, Victoria had no idea where she was. And unfortunately, wherever it was didn't seem to be an area highly-populated by humans. In fact, she saw no signs of life at all, as she slunk through the deserted streets, fearing every moment to see Macavity or one of his minions leap out at her. She tried to remain calm. _All she had to do was find a human. Simple—right? _Not when you're in a town where no humans can be found. She sat down next to an old dumpster and traced a circle in the dirt with her claw. _Here she'd thought this would be so easy…_With a frustrated sigh, she leaned back against the dumpster—and suddenly found herself tumbling backwards into darkness. _What…? _She picked herself up and walked towards a small glimmer of light that penetrated the otherwise-pitch-black space. Pushing at the wall where the light was coming from, she found that it gave way easily. She poked her head out of the small opening and realized that she'd fallen through some sort of trapdoor. Sitting back on her haunches, Victoria debated between her curiosity and her safety. _If I go further into this…this…cave, or tunnel, or whatever it is…once I get away from that trapdoor I'll be in total darkness—my night vision's not that great. I could wander in circles forever! Or, this could lead straight to…somewhere. Well, I don't have much to lose—I'm not getting anywhere with finding humans. That was my only way of getting home, so even if I get lost in here, it's not like I was any closer to getting home than I will be following this thing. _Curiosity won out. Turning from the crack of light, the white kitten took several hesitating steps forward. After all, this could just be a small room of some sort. When she didn't run into any walls, her steps became more confident. Reaching out, she found a wall on either side of her. This _was _a tunnel. It must lead somewhere; _but where? _After following the tunnel for quite some time, she heard voices and headed in the direction they seemed to be coming from. The voices became louder, and Victoria became increasingly uneasy. Finally, she saw a glimmer of light in front of her, and this time knew it was another trapdoor. Knowing it would be stupid to rush through it without knowing who was on the other side, she put her ear to the door and listened.

"…Wonder what the Boss plans to do with them?" a voice—a tom's from the sound of it—was saying. "Most trespassers are done away with. When he wants new 'tribe-members', he fetches them himself—you know, like that pretty little gold queen, what-was-her-name, who escaped a while back."

"Demeter," Victoria breathed.

"You haven't heard?" said a second voice—this time sounding like a queen's. "You don't know who the prisoners _are?" _

"All I heard was that we found three trespassers, kittens by the looks of 'em, a black and two cheeky little funny-colored tabbies who can't talk proper." Victoria held back a gasp. _Could it be…? _

"Well the tabbies are the ones who took away the gold queen."

"Oho, are they now? That didn't sit well with Macavity, didn't sit well at all! Now I see: He wants to deal with 'em himself. Er…so what's the black one got to do with it?"

"Nothing that I know of. He was just with them, that's all. That's what comes with hanging about with thieves and burglars."

"Well, come on, we don't want to miss the fun!" As their pawsteps thudded out of earshot, Victoria groaned. It was the twins and Mistoffelees; it had to be. Somehow, they'd gotten themselves cat-napped. _Probably trying to rescue me. _A wave of guilt washed over her. She'd gotten her friends in trouble—just because she'd been stupid enough to get _herself _in trouble. Here she thought she'd been so clever, not needing to be rescued at all! Well, now there were three _other _cats who needed rescuing. And Victoria might end up in the same situation, if she wasn't careful. After all, Macavity or one of his cats might come through that trapdoor at any time! Then she'd be right back where she started—only worse, because she'd be trapped in Macavity's lair (for she knew that must be what lay on the other side of the door) with no way to escape. _Great. Just lovely. Where's Munkustrap? Why would he let Jerrie, Teazer, and Misto just go off by themselves? _Of course she already knew the answer. Munkustrap _hadn't _let them go. In fact, he and the other adults had probably given them strict orders _not _to go. So, naturally, the three would-be heroes had sneaked off. The older cats were probably still safe at the junkyard, carefully mapping out a plan of rescue, wasting precious time. But even if they came up with a plan, they had no idea where to find Macavity's Lair! _Come on, Vick, _think! Her three friends—well, her two _friends_ and _her tom—_were trapped, and she was their only hope of escape. She had to do something. But what?


	17. Trapped

_Trapped_

The first thing Mistoffelees noticed was an awful pounding—like someone was taking a hammer to his head. He moaned and held his head in his paws. When he could bring himself to open his eyes, it was to stare into the battle-scarred face of a ginger tom. "Boo," said the tom, his face expressionless. His face broke into a grin when Mistoffelees winced. The "boo" hadn't been loud, but it had been right in the tuxedo tom's face, and his head was already throbbing. Still holding his head, Mistoffelees looked around, trying to get his bearings. All around him were piles of boxes, and when he looked up, he saw not sky, but ceiling. He was _definitely _not in the junkyard. His eyes scanned the boxes until his gaze landed on two tabbies lying, unmoving, in front of one a few feet away. He racked his mind, trying to remember…_Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer…Victoria! _His eyes snapped back to the ginger tom. _Macavity! _And it all came flooding back to him. Only he couldn't figure out how they'd gotten here; the last thing he remembered was being surrounded by cats next to a dumpster…_ah, yes, and feeling as if his skull had been cracked open. _Macavity's minions had clearly brought them here; probably so the ginger tom could _deal with them himself, _as that Himalayan…what was his name…ah, yes, Socrates, had said. "You're unusually quiet, kit," Macavity said. Mistoffelees could not detect any kind of tone to the sentence; the ginger cat had simply made a statement. "But then, they _do _call you 'quiet, small, and black,' don't they, O Great Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?" Now his voice took on a mocking tone. "I didn't bother to remember most of the names of the stupid kitties who blindly follow that big, furry oaf…" Mistoffelees, even knowing this was Macavity, couldn't help being shocked at the contempt with which the older tom spoke of his father. "But I remembered you—though I expect you're too young to have remembered me. Yes, I stole a mouse from you, didn't I? And before I could eat it, you turned it into a beetle. That was a mistake, kit. How'd you do it, anyway? No, don't answer—you don't know, do you? Just like you don't know how you got that big fur-ball back from me at your—what d'you call it? Jellicle Ball. You see, unlike you, I don't have to rely on petty magic tricks that I've no control over. I, unlike you, know how to _use _my powers. So, you really shouldn't take all those chances." The contempt in his voice had increased as he went on, but now, instead of shame, Mistoffelees felt only anger. Disregarding everything Macavity had said, he finally spoke up.

"Where's Victoria?" he demanded. "I know you have her here somewhere! And Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer better be all right, or…" The walls echoed with the ginger cat's insane laughter.

"Or what?" he cackled. "There's nothing you can do—I have just explained that. You can't rely on your 'magic', and you don't know how to use it. Ah, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer…that's the names of those two little thieves, is it?—What are they, anyway, colorful tabbies or striped calicoes? No, but toms can't be calicoes, can they? But I don't know of any Victoria…" He studied the tuxedo tom's face when he said the name. There was anger, yes, but something else…he had seen it before, though he himself had never experienced it…_Oh! _Immediately he recognized a powerful tool he could use to his advantage…

"Liar!" spat Mistoffelees, a bit surprised at his own bravery. "You know, you're a lot less scary in person than I thought you'd be. All right, so you may not know her name, but you've only just captured her and…" _Oh, _thought the ginger cat, realizing who the kit was talking about, _oh, _that _kitten._

"I know exactly who you mean," said Macavity calmly. "That pretty white kit, yes? Such a pretty little thing…" Mistoffelees bristled, and Macavity knew he was right. He grinned. "Oh, did I touch a nerve? Does it _bother _you that I think she's pretty?"

"If you've harmed _one_ hair in her white coat…" Mistoffelees began.

"You're in no position to threaten anyone," Macavity cut him off. "Listen, kit, here's how it is. Normally I would kill intruders…"

"I wonder 'ow y'get new tribe-membahs then," scoffed a voice. The twins had come to. Macavity ignored them for a moment.

"And I would do worse to someone who had spoken to me as you have," he went on as if there'd been no interruption. "But I'm not as evil and cruel as you've been told by my bro—I mean, that weak, pathetic excuse for a 'Tribe Protector'," he quickly stopped himself from admitting to having any relation to Munkustrap. "No—I'm going to let you and your friends live, see if you can survive in _my _tribe, after the soft life you've known. And in this tribe, everyone pulls his—or her, though not many _hers _survive—weight. I'm still deciding what _your _duties will be, but _you _two—" He then turned to the twins, who glared defiantly up at him. "You'll show me what great burglars you really are by bringing back food—and jewelry, and whatever other loot you may find. I'll expect a sack-full from each of you, every day. And don't think for a minute," as he noticed the two smirking at each other, "that you'll have any chance of escape. You'll be accompanied by Gilbert and Genghis—you met them earlier, I believe." He smiled as the twins' smirks faded. "Twins to twins, you know—I'm sure you'll get on famously."

"An' what makes y'think we'll go burglarin' fer _yew_?" asked Mungojerrie, still defiant.

"The alternative," said Macavity, shrugging nonchalantly. "You do what I say, or…" He grinned evilly at Mistoffelees. "…I'll see to it your white kit never graduates from kittenhood." The three young cats (well one older kitten and two in-betweens…but you know what I mean) exchanged horrified glances, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation. Mistoffelees was furious with himself—how could he be so stupid as to let his emotions get the better of him? Now Macavity knew that Victoria wasn't just some kitten to him, she was…she was…_She's everything and I can't lose her! _Wherever the evil ginger cat was keeping the Ballet Kitten, however desperate their position, at least she and her would-be rescuers were alive (unless Macavity was lying and Victoria was already…_no! _Mistoffelees couldn't consider that possibility!). That was the most important thing now: Survival. And the only way _to _survive at the moment was to follow the whims of a crazed ginger cat.

------------

Macavity had immediately called Gilbert and Genghis, who'd taken Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer to begin their new "burglaring duties". Having no other choice just then, they'd followed the Siamese, Rumpelteazer sending one worried look back at Mistoffelees before the four cats disappeared from what was, apparently, Macavity's den. Now, Macavity sat there, simply staring at the tuxedo tom, who kept his gaze firmly fixed on the floor, remembering what Jemima had said about the ginger cat's eyes. Not only that, but he was afraid that if he had to look at Macavity anymore, he'd leap onto the ginger tom and tear him to pieces—that is, _attempt _to tear him to pieces, but end up torn to pieces himself, and then be no help to Victoria or the twins. He just wished Macavity would stop _staring _at him…_if this kept up much longer he'd go mad! _Which was probably what the ginger cat wanted. "You could've sent me burglaring with them," said Mistoffelees through clenched teeth, "if you're having so much trouble thinking up evil deeds for me to do." Macavity shook his head with that maddening grin of his.

"No," he said, "you don't seem the burglaring type. The minute a human saw you, you'd break down and give them everything back—and then some."

"I don't have any problem taking things from humans," Mistoffelees protested.

"Well, we won't find out, because I've just decided what _your _job will be."

"Lovely. What'll it be—empty litter boxes?"

"That's the best you could think of?" Macavity sneered. "No, you're going to entertain me with some of your puny magic tricks."

"You have time to just sit around watching magic shows? I thought you were too busy kitnapping innocent queens, or killing mice for fun, or sending your rats to capture your father—" Mistoffelees had to jump to one side as the ginger cat leapt at him, claws unsheathed. Having missed his intended target, Macavity furiously raked the floor instead.

"Never," he panted, _"never—call—him—that! _He's _nothing, _nothing at all, d'you understand?" Taken aback, Mistoffelees only nodded dumbly. "Now get out," said the ginger tom more calmly.

"But I thought you—"

"_Out!" _Macavity bellowed. "But don't even try to escape—because you can't," he added as an afterthought. "I'll send a cat when I want you—and you'll come, if you value that dumb kit's life." Biting back a retort (which wasn't very hard this time, since he was anxious to be away from Macavity), Mistoffelees edged his way out of the den, but stayed just outside the door, listening to the storm raging inside. "Some fa—didn't even—kicked me out—didn't think _anything _of banishing his own—gaaaah!!" Mistoffelees backed away, frightened and confused.


	18. Unexpected

_Unexpected _

Cassandra yawned and stretched, extending each front paw as far as it would go. She glanced up at the rays of the setting sun filtering through the window shades. Soon her humans would come and feed her. _Time for her evening walk. _She hopped down from her napping spot on the cushioned chair, crossed the laundry room floor to the kitty door, and pushed her way through. She always liked to wander the deserted streets of the old town nearby which, supposedly, was someday going to be remodeled and put to use again. She'd heard the humans talking about that for a long time, though, and had yet to see any progress being made—except that she _had _heard them mentioning the _demolition_ (which she had learned, from her own humans' discussions, meant tearing down) of the old storage building sometime in the near future. So, she supposed they were progressing—_very slowly._ At any rate, for now it was the perfect place for a quiet, solitary walk. While roaming the empty streets, any other cat might have been thinking about the buildings, wondering what they'd been used for or would be used for, wondering when the old storage building would be demolished; not Cassandra. She thought only of how lucky she was to have rich owners who fed her the highest-quality food, to be beautiful, to have (so she thought) so many toms fawning over her…Suddenly, some of those horrid, noisy, wheeled monsters humans rode—_cars, _they were called, but _these _were much larger than the cars her humans used—zoomed by in the direction of the old storage building, missing Cassandra by inches as she hightailed it to the sidewalk. Before she could even recover from her fright, she saw a white shape moving towards her. Surprised, she backed behind a trash can. This was the first time she'd ever seen any signs of life around here—except for the monsters that had passed by just now. As the white thing went past, Cassandra pounced—onto an equally-surprised Victoria. She quickly veered off and, as the white kitten regained her balance, only said flatly, "Oh. It's you." Victoria, who had thankfully come to no harm, glared at the Siamese queen.

"'Oh, it's you,'" Victoria repeated. "Not 'Oh, it's you; I'm so glad you're safe!' Not 'Oh, it's you; are you all right?' Or did you forget about…"

"So you escaped from Macavity. _I _just nearly got killed by unnaturally large cars. Anything else? I need to get back home to dinner." Victoria rolled her eyes. She should have expected this from Cassandra. The Siamese cared only about herself—and making sure every single tom in the tribe was goo-goo over her (which could probably account—at least in part—for her rudeness to Victoria, whom Cassandra saw as her only rival).

"Do you realize that Macavity's Lair is practically in your back yard?" asked the white kitten impatiently, waving her paw in the direction of a large, old storage building, which was where she had discovered the trapdoor to lead. "I wouldn't wander around here if I were you." Cassandra yawned.

"I come around here all the time," she said. "He's never bothered me." She then proceeded to clean her face—or at least pretend to do so. Victoria shook her head and decided to get right to the point.

"Look, I need your help. Can you quit thinking about your face for like five seconds and listen? Macavity's captured Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, and Mistoffelees. And…"

"I thought it was _you _he captured."

"He did; but the twins and Mistoffelees came to rescue me, but I'd already escaped, and they got _themselves_ catnapped instead."

"Oh? Catnip heads. So what'm _I _supposed to do about it?"

"Grrrr!" Victoria clawed at the ground in frustration. "Sneak them out? Go back and tell Munkustrap? Storm the Lair? Take your pick; just get off your lazy tail and _help!" _Cassandra bristled. But before she could say anything, four cats slunk by, fortunately not seeming to notice the white kitten or the Siamese. Cassandra narrowed her eyes, which were much better at seeing in the dark than Victoria's.

"If the twins are trapped in Macavity's lair," said the older queen, "explain to me why we just saw them go by."

"Huh?" said Victoria in bewilderment. "I don't know! But I _do _know that they _were _captured—who were those other two with them?"

"Search me." Cassandra glared after the four retreating shapes. "But it looks like they're headed for my house. Any idea why Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer would be headed for _any _human's house, let alone mine?"

"Erm…"

"You know as well as I do that the _only _reason those two ever set foot in a house is to—take your pick—'burglar', 'pinch', 'lift'…whatever they like to call it, it all comes down to one thing: Steal. They're going to rob my humans!" Cassandra spun around to head back to her humans' house. "Well, I won't be rescuing _them, _you can be sure of that! It's my humans who need the rescuing—"

"Wait!" cried Victoria, her mind working quickly. "It's not safe. Those other two cats—they're probably Macavity's! My guess is Macavity's _making _the twins go burglaring—but of course only a dunce would let them go off on their own, so he sent two of his cats with them. If either of us follows them now, we'll just get kitnapped!"

"So, what? We're just going to let them waltz off with my humans' stuff?" Victoria rolled her eyes. Cassandra's humans' "stuff" wasn't really a priority at the moment.

"We can steal your stuff _back _from Macavity later; right now we've just got to figure out what to…"

"Wait." Cassandra held up her paw, frowning in thought. Victoria looked at her in surprise. _Could she actually be thinking about something important? _"Where did you say Macavity's lair was?"

"Over there," said Victoria, puzzled, as she again indicated the storage building.

"Ah." Cassandra glanced over at the building, where the "cars" that had nearly run her over had gathered. Now she remembered; those were a certain kind of cars—though she couldn't remember the name just now. But that wasn't important; what was important was what those cars _did. _"Well, Macavity's Lair is about to be demolished."

"De-what?" asked the bewildered Victoria.

"Demolished—torn down—crushed—laid to ruin—take your pick. The humans are doing something to this town—they called it 'remodeling'—and to do it, they apparently need to tear down the buildings and start over. And they're beginning with that storage building." Cassandra said all this very matter-of-factly, but Victoria's face was screwed up in worry.

"But what are we going to do?" she cried. Cassandra looked at her as if she'd just asked what color her whiskers were.

"_Do? _Didn't you hear what I just said? They're demolishing the building—as in, Macavity's Lair is going _bye-bye, _and chances are, so is Macavity. So there goes the most evil villain known to cats. No worries!" Victoria shook her head.

"And _how, _do you suppose, are we going to ensure that the twins and Mistoffelees don't go 'bye-bye' too?"

"Well, the twins aren't exactly _in _that particular building now, are they?" snapped Cassandra, reminding the younger queen where the twins and their captors had been headed. But at that moment, the four cats slunk back by, two of them carrying full sacks. Cassandra growled, but even_ she_ knew enough not to show herself. Victoria watched helplessly as her friends headed back to Macavity's Lair, straight back to the building that could crumble down on top of them—and _her tom—_at any time. She spun back to face the Siamese. The look on her face must have startled Cassandra, because the older queen backed up a step or two, and looked at least a little remorseful. She opened her mouth, but only one word would come out: "Oh."


	19. Flight Plans

_Flight Plans_

Rumpelteazer glanced confusedly at the human…_cars, _were they called? She knew they were cars of _some _sort, though what the proper term was she didn't know. At any rate, she knew they hadn't been there earlier. She glanced at her brother, who was wearing a deeply-furrowed scowl and dragging his back paws rebelliously as Gilbert and Genghis "escorted" them back to Macavity's Lair, Gilbert leading, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer in between, and Genghis bringing up the rear. "Wot yew s'pose those're doin' 'ere?" Rumpelteazer muttered to her twin. As Mungojerrie looked up at the "cars", his frown turned to one of confusion.

"No idea," he muttered back. "'Umans're always doin' weird things, ain't they? 'Cept I don't see any 'umans around…"

"Stop gawking!" Genghis snapped from behind him. "Haven't you ever seen human contraptions before?" Still, he couldn't disguise a hint of worry in his voice. Gilbert motioned them on.

"Come, now," he said, "let's get the…what you call it…_loot _to Macavity before the day's out, yes?"

"Yew gonna have t' knock us out again?" asked Rumpelteazer, her tail swishing. "I thought we weren't allowed t' know the _secret entr'nce."_

"Er wos that jus' an excuse t' put our loights out?" Mungojerrie put in.

"That is what the _other_ entrance is for," Genghis said, with the exasperated tone of a mother who's had to explain something to her kittens for the umpteenth time. His voice hardened. "You are very fortunate that Macavity wants you alive. Otherwise I would never have tolerated you from the start. Things would not be pretty for you now."

"You implyin' that things _are _pretty fer us now?" asked Rumpelteazer dryly.

"Enough!" snapped Gilbert. "Now come with us, or Macavity may be angry at you for taking too long."

"Cheerful sort, ain't 'e?" muttered Mungojerrie to his sister as they followed Gilbert and Genghis—even though they (Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer) knew full well where the other entrance was.

"Who?" giggled Rumpelteazer, albeit quietly. "Macvey er Gilbit?"

"Well, they're both a bask't o' daisies c'mpared t' Gang's," said Mungojerrie, struggling not to laugh outright. Gilbert stopped and glared back at them.

"This is the entrance," he informed them. "Follow me in, and Genghis will follow behind you." Then he added, seemingly off-paw and yet his tone was dangerous, "Beware whom you call a _basket of daisies,_ kitten." Then he climbed through the entrance, which was a hole that seemed to have been chewed into a rotting door. _The work of Macavity's rats, perhaps._

"Keep close to us if you wish to live," said Genghis from behind them, as they climbed through, first Mungojerrie and then Rumpelteazer. Before Mungojerrie could ask what Genghis meant, he (Mungojerrie) stopped short (causing Rumpelteazer to bump into him) as he found himself looking upon a countless number of cats, all milling about what he could now see was a large storage room. He gulped as some of them stopped and stared, rather hungrily he thought, at him. He'd been so bogged down with worries about Macavity that he'd almost forgotten about the rest of the tribe. Coming up behind them, Genghis addressed the crowd that was beginning to surround the twins. "These are Macavity's new errand-kittens," he said contemptuously. "It is nothing to me if you wish to make sport of them, tear them apart, or otherwise harm them, but if they are killed you'll answer to Macavity." He nodded for the twins to continue, and they followed Gilbert, trying not to look vulnerable. The crowd of cats hissed and spat at them, but let them pass. One especially bold tom-kitten bounded up and pulled—no, _yanked—_Rumpelteazer's tail.

"Gerroff!" she yowled, glaring down at the offender, but knowing better than to give him the swipe across the face that he so richly deserved. There were queens staring, waiting to pounce on her the moment she touched one of their kits. Thankfully, the kitten let go, and raced away cackling with glee. Rumpelteazer angrily rubbed her rump, sure her tail must now be at least half a foot longer. She heard cruel laughter to her right, and recognized the large Himalayan, Socrates, who had committed the same offense only a short time earlier.

They reached Macavity's den with no further incident. That is, they reached what _had _been Macavity's den. But the pile of boxes that had served as the den had been completely demolished. Boxes were strewn everywhere, some torn to shreds, others simply cast aside. Rumpelteazer spotted Mistoffelees lurking behind one of the boxes, and when their eyes met, signaled him to wait there. Sitting in the middle of it all, gazing very calmly at them, was Macavity. Neither Gilbert nor Genghis made any comment about the ruined den, but nodded at their leader. "It was quite a successful raid," said Gilbert. Then he added, "We'll get some cats to fix your den." Genghis nodded at Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, who, a bit nervous about the mess and Macavity's behavior, simply set their sacks down in front of the ginger cat and backed away without saying a word.

"Fine," said Macavity without even looking at the sacks. "Find someplace to sleep, report back in the morning. Oh, and by all means try to escape; many of my tribe-members have been longing for some fun." He grinned evilly at the colorful tabbies, who backed up a few steps more before hurrying away.

"This way," said Rumpelteazer, heading back to where she'd seen Mistoffelees. He was right where they'd left him, and looked a bit shaken. But first things first. Mungojerrie nodded at the box, which was rather large.

"Reckon this's as good a sleepin'-place as any," he said, and they all crawled into it. It was roomy enough for the three small cats. Then Mungojerrie nodded at the other tom. "So 'ow wos th' monstah?" Mistoffelees shuddered.

"He's not right; seriously," said the tuxedo tom. "He just sat staring at me for the longest time—that was maddening—and then he finally decided that I'd entertain him with magic. Does he honestly have that much spare time? I guess he just wants to make a fool of me. And I made one mention of Old Deuteronomy, and he went berserk!"

"That 'xplain all th' boxes?" asked Rumpelteazer. Mistoffelees nodded.

"Sure does. He told me to leave, but I didn't go far—no _way _was I going out to try and make friends with some of the tribe-members. I just sort of skulked around here, caught myself a few mice." Mungojerrie's stomach rumbled at that. He hadn't eaten a thing in nearly twenty-four hours. As if reading the ginger tabby's mind, Mistoffelees reached behind him, pulled out two mice, and tossed once to each of the twins, who sighed gratefully as he went on. "And he went into this frenzy and completely demolished his den. Hence, the mess."

"Doesn' seem t'be th' fuhst time 'e's done it," Rumpelteazer remarked between bites. "Gilbit an' Geng's didn' seem put-out. I don' like bein' so close to 'im." She shuddered. "Can't we go someplace else?"

"No," said Mungojerrie, who'd finished his mouse in one gulp and discarded the tail, "this's th' safes' spot fer us. Those other cats're more'n willin' t' kill us if they get a chance; don' think Geng's li'l talk 'ad much effect on 'em. But I think they all loike t' keep a safe dist'nce b'tween them an' Maki-thing's den." Rumpelteazer nodded reluctantly.

"You're probably right, Mungo," nodded Mistoffelees. "So what about you two? How was burglaring with the Siamese Twins?"

"Not 'sbad's stayin' 'ere w' Macvy, I s'pose," shrugged Mungojerrie. "'Cept when th' 'umans tried t' catch us. We got away alrigh', though. Then we 'ad t' get by all them bloodthirsty tribe-cats. Bit unnervin', but nothin' untoward 'appened."

"Wot d'yew mean, nothin' untoward?" demanded his sister. "Wot about that li'l tom-brat 'oo thought it'd be funny t' yank me tail out by th' roots?"

"Oh…yeah, a'course, that wos 'orrid," agreed Mungojerrie, though he looked like he was struggling to keep a straight face.

"I dunno wot it is," sniffed Rumpelteazer. "Firs' that mean ol' tom Soc'tees, an' then that evil kit'n!"

"How dare they!" said Mistoffelees, summoning every bit of righteous anger that he possessed. "Show me the cats and I will avenge you!" But his lip twitched, and he couldn't keep back a snort of laughter. That set Mungojerrie off, and soon they were both laughing outright.

"That's not funny, Mista," said Rumpelteazer, trying very hard to sound angry. But when she thought about it for a moment, she couldn't deny it was nothing but funny. Soon her laugh was joined in with the toms'. After all the tension and worry of the day, it felt very, very good.

But then a cat whom they didn't recognize stuck his head inside their box. "Shut yer faces if you know what's good for ya," he growled, then pulled his head out again. The moment of relief that the three friends had shared was past. Now they came back to reality, remembering how desperate their situation was, and feeling very foolish for sitting around wise-cracking. Mungojerrie broke the silence.

"Well, an'way," he said, his voice subdued after the sudden bout—and equally-sudden stop—of laughter, "'ow yew s'pose we c'n get out of 'ere?"

"We have to find _Vicki _first," Mistoffelees reminded him, annoyed with himself for forgetting about his queen for even a moment.

"But there's no reason we can' staht comin' up w' a plan meanwhile," Rumpelteazer reasoned. Before any of them could say more, they heard Macavity and one of the Siamese twins' voices close by.

"You're sure?" asked Macavity.

"Beyond any doubt," the twin assured him. "They are the same type of human contraptions we saw the last time. And you know what happened last time, Macavity!"

"You don't need to remind me," Macavity snapped. "Do you think I've forgotten? We lost far too many cats last time. That can't happen again; it makes us vulnerable, Genghis. The last time you saw those trucks, they destroyed the place the next day. Humans are unpredictable, of course; it could be much longer this time. But that is not a risk I am willing to take."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Genghis. Macavity answered in a hushed voice, so that neither the twins nor Mistoffelees could tell what he said. They turned back to face each other.

"We saw those…erm…trucks on our way in," Mungojerrie said.

"Wh…wot's 'e mean by 'd'stroy th' place'?" whispered Rumpelteazer.

"I think it means," said Mistoffelees calmly, "that we need to get out of here. And soon."


	20. Escape

_Escape_

Cassandra was really beginning to wish she hadn't left her house this evening. Victoria was in a frenzy, on the verge of rushing over to the storage building and trying to fight through the hoards of cats to get to her friends. _"Listen _to me," Cassandra snapped. Victoria looked at her impatiently.

"Fine. I'm _listening. _But in case you didn't notice, three of our tribe-members are about to be crushed—"

"No, they're _not. _The humans are not going to demolish that building _tonight!" _

"Oh?" The kitten glared at her. "You know all about human behavior, do you?"

"I know a good deal about it, yes. Unlike _some _cats, I actually _care _enough to visit my humans regularly, and when you spend enough time around humans, you start picking things up. Especially since the man—human tom, I mean—"

"I _know _what a man is," said Victoria, rolling her eyes.

"Well, anyway, he's into real estate—the people who build stuff like houses and whatnot—so he's talked a lot about things like this. I know for a fact that humans do _not _do demolitions at night. And in case you hadn't noticed, it's…well, night. Speaking of which, my humans will be wondering where I am…"

"But you can't just go home!" Victoria protested. "Okay, so maybe it's not going to happen tonight, but it _could _be tomorrow, and we've got to get the twins and Mistoffelees out of there!"

"Yes, but we don't seem to have any sort of plan, and I can't even _think, _let alone plan, on an empty stomach! Come get me when you think of something." Cassandra started to leave, but turned back around with a sigh. "Actually, you'd better come with me. I don't suppose Munkustrap'd be too happy if he found out I'd left a kitten on her own right next to Macavity's Lair. My humans won't know; they leave my food out and go to bed. Come on." Having no other choice (and deciding not to remind Cassandra that just a moment ago she'd said her humans would be _worried_), Victoria followed the other queen, racking her brains to come up with a plan. But she also was having trouble thinking; and she was pretty hungry, too. She hadn't eaten anything since the mouse that morning. Her stomach growled loudly, and she hoped Cassandra would be nice enough to share her food…

------------

Some time later, Victoria was lounging on a cushion on the floor of Cassandra's laundry room, with a full stomach and an empty cat food dish in front of her. "Okay," she said for the umpteenth time, "we can get in through the secret entrance, but the trouble is getting past all Macavity's cats." That was as far as she and Cassandra had gotten. They just couldn't seem to come up with a solution. _Though, truth be told, _and she glared irritably up at the Siamese, who was in her chair looking half asleep, _Cassandra wasn't really trying. _"Come on," she prodded, "there's _got _to be a way!"

"Well, if there is, _I _sure haven't found it," mumbled Cassandra sleepily. "And besides, they're not helpless, you know. The demolition'll cause plenty of confusion, and they'll be able to get away unnoticed."

"_If _they survive the demolition," Victoria snapped. Why didn't Cassandra understand? Was she really that dense?

"Why shouldn't they?" yawned the older queen.

"_Because _they might not know there's even going to _be _a demolition! I mean, it's not like they sit around listening to humans talk about…what'd you call it…real estate. Sure, they'll think the huge car-thingies are weird, but they won't know what they're for!"

"But Macavity will. He's not stupid, Vick. He knows these things."

"Oh, and you think he's going to be nice and warn them about it? We have to do _something!"_

"All right, all right!" Cassandra held up her paws defensively. "Look, we have until tomorrow, if not longer. Let's at least get a good night's sleep. Then, when Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer go out burglaring tomorrow, we can somehow get them away from those other two cats and warn them about the demolition. Satisfied?"

"Fine, but how are we supposed to get them away? Cassandra?" But the Siamese was already fast asleep—or pretending to be, anyway. Only then did Victoria realize how exhausted she herself really was. And how nice and comfy this cushion was. "Fine, just make sure you don't sleep late…" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

------------

_Crash! _Oh, lovely. Had Mungo gone burglaring without her and gotten a load bigger than he could handle, _again? _Rumpelteazer yawned without opening her eyes, and turned over to drift off again…_Crash! _But this wasn't right; a sack couldn't rock the den like this. Strange. She opened one eye, and saw the ginger, black and white of her brother's fur. But she also saw that they were _not _in their den. She sat up and looked around. They were in a box…_Crash! _This one sent her toppling over. Now she remembered exactly where they were: Macavity's Lair. But what was all the noise? Suddenly she remembered something from last night…_Trucks…destroy the place… _She looked at her still-sleeping brother. _But where was Mistoffelees? _Deciding to push that thought aside for the moment, she grabbed her brother and shook him awake. "Mungo!" she exclaimed. "We've got t'get out of 'ere, _now!" _Mungojerrie shook himself and looked at her irritably.

"Wot's th' buzz, wakin' me up so rudely—" He was cut short by another _crash! _"Wot'n th' name o' catnip…"

"C'm_on!" _Rumpelteazer practically screamed in his face. "We've got t'get outta here, but fuhst we gotta fin' Mista!" She dragged her dazed twin brother by the paw, and they hurried away from the still-scattered boxes from Macavity's den, to the main part of the storage building, where pandemonium ensued. _So much for Macavity's master plan._ Cats were rushing about in confusion—Rumpelteazer saw Gilbert and Genghis trying to achieve some sort of order, but the next _crash! _brought a piece of ceiling tumbling down into the midst of the cats. With that, the Siamese twins gave up all pretense of calm and flung themselves into the fray of cats trying to get to the entrance. Rumpelteazer looked away, feeling sick. She knew the piece of ceiling had landed on someone. She desperately scanned the fleeing cats, looking for Mistoffelees, noticing angrily that most of the queens were running away, leaving their kits to fend for themselves. "No 'eroes among Macvy's lot," she muttered. _Crash! _Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer leapt clear, barely in time to avoid being crushed under another piece of ceiling. As they turned to keep searching for their friend, there was a shriek behind them. Turning swiftly, Rumpelteazer saw a small ginger tabby tom-kitten, non other than the 'tom-brat' who'd pulled her tail the day before. His tail was stuck—under the piece of ceiling.

"_Help!" _he shrieked.

"Not so cheeky now, is 'e?" said Mungojerrie dryly.

"Oh, Jerrie," snapped Rumpelteazer, "this's no time fer—" She didn't waste the time finishing her sentence, but seized the kitten's paws and pulled as hard as she could. "'elp me!" she grunted. Mungojerrie went around to the kitten's tail.

"Dunno why yer botherin' about 'is paws," said Mungojerrie, shaking his head wisely as he seized the tail and jerked it free. The little tom-kitten let loose a tremendous yowl.

"Quit that!" scolded Rumpelteazer, whacking him smartly across the ears. "Now let's get out of 'ere b'fore—" As if on cue, there came yet another _crash! _This one brought _several _pieces of ceiling down, and the twins and the kitten rolled out of the way. "Where's Mista?" she cried desperately. Suddenly they heard someone screaming, "Victoria!" Only one cat here would scream that. Rumpelteazer's heart sank as she realized that Misto's voice was coming from the opposite direction of the entrance—or exit, rather. "Kit," she said, thinking quickly, "go w' me brothah—'e c'n 'elp yew fin' yer mum. Mungo, take 'im—"

"Jus' wot d'ya think yer plannin' t'do?" Mungojerrie demanded.

"I'm goin' t' fin' Mista, that's wot! Don' argue, jus' get t' th' entr'nce, Mista an' I'll be there in a tick!"

"'old up a bit, if _anyone's _goin' arfter Mista, it's gonna be—" But his sister had already disappeared into the fray. His heart pounded. For the first time in his life, he was afraid for her. But he couldn't do anything by standing around. "Well, c'mon," he said shortly to the kitten, and seizing the little tom's paw, he pushed his way through the crowds of cats. _Jus' be careful, _he silently told his twin, as still more ceiling fell, and the walls began to give.

------------

Rumpelteazer ran, panting, following the sound of Misto's voice. She dodged the falling pieces of ceiling, not daring to look up, knowing the whole building might collapse in a matter of moments. When she reached her friend, she stopped short, her eyes opened wide. What she saw was a frantic tuxedo tom facing off with a larger, perfectly calm ginger tom, both seemingly unaware that the building was about to crash down on top of them. "Well, I think we've discovered the secret to your magic," said Macavity, smiling placidly at the furious Mistoffelees. Then Rumpelteazer noticed her friend's claws sparkling with that same blue light that they'd had at the Jellicle Ball, when he'd made lightning come out of them… What did Macavity mean, they'd 'discovered the secret'?

"Victoria's here somewhere," growled Mistoffelees. "I _know _you've got her here somewhere, and I'm good at aiming this lightning stuff, so if you don't tell me where she is…!" Rumpelteazer recalled several cats leaping out of the way, and Pouncival nearly getting fried…no, Misto was definitely _not _a good aim… As for Macavity, he only laughed his manic laugh, and then ran off—in the wrong direction, it seemed. Rumpelteazer smacked herself upside the head. What was she _doing? _Standing around letting Misto have a tantrum while the building collapsed around them…? Mistoffelees would have shot after the ginger tom like a bullet, but Rumpelteazer ran up and blocked his path.

"What'n _catnip _d'yew think yer doin'?" she demanded. "We're 'bout t'be crushed, in case ya didn't notice! Now let's get out of 'ere!"

"Victoria!" Mistoffelees roared. Rumpelteazer swallowed hard.

"There's nothin' yew c'n do t'help 'er, Mista, an' b'sides I don' think she's ev'n 'ere, b'cause Mac-thing's nothin' but a migh'y fibber!" She wasn't at all sure, but it was all she could think of to say. "If'n we don' leave now, we'll _all _be kilt!" She knew _that _was true. But Mistoffelees still made to follow Macavity. She put up her paws to hold him back. Thank Heaviside he was _small _and black…

"I'm not leaving without her!" he cried, swiping at Teazer and catching her across the face. She gave a little squeal and put her paws to her face, but only for an instant. _Just a scratch, it'd heal. Misto clearly wasn't thinking straight._ Before her friend could escape, she seized him by the tail and began dragging him back the way she'd come. _La, but it was tough going. _Teazer was quite strong (she was used to carrying heavy sacks, after all) and a bit bigger than Mistoffelees. Still, the tom was putting up quite a struggle…they'd never get away in time, she thought worriedly, as the building began to collapse in earnest. _This'd be a load easiah if'n 'e wos knock'd out… _As if on cue, a small piece of ceiling fell down onto the tom's head. He was out in a flash. Rumpelteazer sighed in relief—but hoped it hadn't hit him _too _hard. Releasing his tail, she now threw him over her shoulder—_hoi, it's just like carryin' a sack o' loot!—_and made her way to the entrance. Not far now…Except there were a lot more pieces of ceiling lying around now. She found she had to climb over and around them, which made for harder going, especially with the unconscious Misto on her back. _Almost there…_But then she stumbled and crashed facedown onto the floor, Misto's insensible form on top of her. And a heavy piece of ceiling fell, landing on her tail. She gave a screech, knowing that soon the rest of the building would follow. She stared at the exit, merely feet away, and beat the ground furiously with her paws. _She was not going to die buried in Macavity's Lair…! _Suddenly Mistoffelees's weight was lifted from her, and her tail jerked free of the rubble. It hurt like the Dickens, but she was free! She quickly leapt to her feet, to see none other than her twin brother hoisting Misto onto his own back. Never had she been so happy to see Mungo…But this was no time to get sentimental. The twins hurried to the exit, pushed Misto through, then squeezed through themselves. But they didn't stop. Mungojerrie once again picked up the unconscious tuxedo tom, and they fled the scene, going unnoticed by the panicked cats running every which way. Rumpelteazer thought she felt something pulling her tail, but she didn't turn around to look. It was probably falling out, with all the abuse it had taken lately…She and her brother kept running until they were well away, leaving Macavity's Lair to collapse into a heap of rubble.


	21. Confusion

_Confusion_

Victoria yawned widely and stretched, blinking in the morning sunlight. _Ah, it was lovely to get away from the junkyard to be spoiled by humans for a while… _She blinked again. What was Cassandra doing here? She had nothing against visitors, but she and the Siamese weren't exactly close… Victoria did a double-take on her surroundings. This certainly wasn't _her_ house. But what would _she_ be doing at Cassandra's—? Then the white kitten leapt to her feet as the events of the previous day came rushing back to her memory. _They were supposed to somehow meet the twins—they didn't even have a plan yet—a quick glance at the sun told her it was _late_ in the morning—_ Fighting to keep from having a panic-attack, she turned to the still-sleeping Cassandra. "Cassandra," she hissed, "wake up!" Cassandra moaned and turned over.

"Go 'way, t'snot breakfast time," she mumbled with her eyes still closed. Victoria calmly crept closer to Cassandra's chair. Calmly she put her face an inch away from the Siamese's. Calmly she screamed in the other queen's face.

"_Macavity!!!!!!" _That brought Cassandra to her feet, hissing and spitting, her fur sponging out like she'd just had a trillion-volt shock.

"Macavity," she panicked. "Where?! Help! Munkustrap! Plato! Alonzo! Someone hide me!" she shrieked. Any other time, Victoria would have laughed as the queen named the toms she'd most recently 'fancied' (pretended to fancy, anyway). But this was serious. _What if we're too late! _

"Come on," said Victoria sternly, "we've got to go save Mistoffelees!—And the twins."

"Wh-what?—Oh, Mistoffelees—the twins—right, well, I'm behind you," said Cassandra in a confused jumble, still a bit dazed. Victoria wished the Siamese would always listen this easily. Might as well take advantage of it while it lasted.

"Then let's go," said the kitten, pushing through the kitty door with Cassandra close behind. The older queen still didn't quite have a grip on what was going on.

------------

Rumpelteazer stopped and leaned against a wall, breathing hard. "Oi—Oi can' run anymore," she panted. Mungojerrie carefully lowered the still-unconscious Mistoffelees down to the ground, then slid down next to him.

"Me neither," the tiger tom admitted. Then he turned to his sister, his face angry. "If y'ever do somethin' so stupid again—Oi've just 'alf a moin' t'—"

"'Ug me an' say Oi'm th' bes' sistah an' th' bes' friend in the 'ole, wide world?" said Rumpelteazer, smiling sweetly. Mungojerrie tried—and failed—to stay angry. So he gave her a keen, sideways look.

"You all righ'?" he asked, trying not to sound as worried as he felt. Before Teazer could reply, another voice piped up.

"You two tired _already? _Must be _old." _The twins turned to see none other than the tom-kit they'd rescued.

"Wot yew doin' 'ere?" asked Mungojerrie sternly. "Y' were s'posed t' go an' fin' your mum—"

"My mum's _dead,"_ said the little tom impatiently, as if it were the dumbest question in the world.

"Yew don' sound too sorry," said Rumpelteazer mildly.

"That's cos' I didn't even know her. She died when I was a baby. The other queens had ta take care of me, Macavity's orders. He didn't want anything to happen to me, because he needs more toms," he finished, rather smugly.

"So go back t' them," said Mungo. "They're yer tribe, ain' they?"

"Not anymore, they're all stupid and mean, we never do anything fun, all Macavity cares about is attacking Jellicles, and that's no fun. So I'm going with you," he stated, as if that settled everything. Rumpelteazer raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"An' wot makes ya think we'll _let_ y' come with us?"

"Well…" The kitten frowned, as though this had never occurred to him. "Because…because I'm an orphan?" he said hopefully, doing his best to look pitiful. All that did was make Mungojerrie burst out laughing.

"So—y' got a name, kit?" he asked between laughs.

"Well..." The kit hesitated, reddening.

"Wot an inter'sting name. Well," said Rumpelteazer, trying not to laugh.

"That's not my name," protested the kit.

"Out w' it, then," Mungojerrie prodded.

"Percival," the little tom muttered finally.

"'T's a noice name," said Rumpelteazer. "No reason t' be ashamed of it."

"Ha, that's 'cos _you _don't know what the henchies are like," growled Percival. "The other kits used ta call me Ci-Ci."

"No wonder y' wanna run away," said Mungojerrie, covering a laugh with a sneeze. "Well, Purs-vul—er, if y' don' moin', c'n we call y' Perci?—Oi don' 'ave a probl'm w' yew comin' with us, but we'll 'ave t' speak wi' Ole Deu'ermy t'see 'bout yew joinin' us." He looked at his sister, who nodded in agreement.

"Who's Ole Doo-er-me?" asked Percival with interest. "And who's 'us'?"

"'Member the 'Jell'cles' Macvy's 'bsessed wi' attackin'?" Rumpelteazer inquired. Percival nodded. "That's us."

"Really?" Percival's eyes widened for a moment, then he frowned. "Well, I dunno what Macavity finds so important about _you."_ He seemed to think for a moment. Then, "You two sure talk funny! 'Macvy'? An' my name's pronounced—"

"Oi su'gest y' hush yer mouth, _Perci_, b'fore y' get y'self in trouble," said Mungojerrie sternly, giving the kit's ear a slight tweak. It was nice being the one to boss a kit around, rather than being bossed around himself, as was usually the case in the junkyard. He looked at his sister. "Well. Ready t' move on? Oi s'pose we'd ought t' stop boi an' see Deu'ermie on our way back, see'f 'e's a'roigh' wi' our new'st troibe-membah." He heaved Mistoffelees up onto his back once more. Rumpelteazer nodded and stood up.

"Well, c'm along, Perci," she said cheerily to the tom-kit. With a sigh, Perci resigned himself to the inevitable nickname and followed the twins.

------------

"Come _on!"_ Victoria all but snarled at the Siamese, who was dragging her feet sluggishly. "By now they could be buried under heaps of rubble…!"

------------

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had unknowingly stopped to rest right beside the wall of Cassandra's humans' house.

------------

The latter and Victoria rounded the corner at the same instant the twins and Perci did. Several things happened at once: Rumpelteazer ran smack into Victoria; Mungojerrie ran smack into Cassandra; both parties were sure they were being attacked, and began wrestling each other; Mistoffelees tumbled to the ground; Mistoffelees woke up; he saw the tussle and figured the junkyard was being attacked; he flung himself headlong into the fray. And off to the side stood Perci, laughing his tail off at the sight. "You normally attack poor, unsuspecting house-cats?" he asked, but no one paid the least attention. Shrugging, he supposed he'd just have to let them fight it out.

------------

Victoria was the first to realize who their "attackers" were. Squashed between Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer (thankfully she was under the latter and on _top _of the former), she looked over to see how Cassandra was faring, as she tried to figure out how to get out of this predicament. Cassandra had the other cat pinned to the ground and was biting his ear. Victoria did a double-take. "Misto!" she shrieked, and with a burst of strength that came from Heaviside-knew-where, she flung the twins aside, flung Cassandra off of Mistoffelees—"Get _off_ my tom!" she screamed—then tackled the poor tuxedo tom herself, hugging him as though her life depended on it. At first Mistoffelees thought he was being attacked _again, _but then he recognized his attacker and hugged her back, both of them squeezing each other like they'd never let go.

Cassandra and the twins stood up and looked at each other. All three said simultaneously, "Oh."


	22. Homeward

_Homeward_

Cassandra glared at the twins, tapping her tail as if waiting for something. Finally she burst out, "Well don't you think you owe us an explanation for why you decided to tackle us?"

"We owe _yew _an explanation?" protested Rumpelteazer. "'Twos _yew _'oo attack'd _us!" _

"Yeah," added Mungojerrie, "'ow decent is't t'attack fella troibe-membahs?"

"They're your_ friends?" _Perci burst out laughing—again. "Fellow tribe-members attacking each other, now I've heard everythin'," he chortled. Cassandra had been about to snap back at Mungojerrie, but now she whirled on the kitten.

"Who are _you?" _she demanded.

"Percival, your newest tribe-member," Perci answered gaily.

"Tribe-member?" asked Mistoffelees, his voice muffled from Victoria smothering him. "Vick…I'm delighted to see you and all, but you know, I don't think the wind's going to blow me away or anything…" Victoria released her hold on him, looking down somewhat sheepishly. Mistoffelees stood up and looked around. For a moment a look of confusion clouded his face, then his eyes widened as he remembered their recent escapades with Macavity. On sudden impulse, he seized the white kitten and whirled her around in a circle, lifting her feet off the ground. "Victoria! You're all right! I was sure that Macavity…" He shuddered and didn't finish. Still keeping an arm around his queen, he turned to the twins and Cassandra, who were shuffling their feet awkwardly, and Perci, who had a serious case of the snickers. "Okay, first question, who hit me? I know _someone _hit me, because I can only remember up to when Teazer was dragging me through that mess, and I _know _we couldn't have gotten here that fast." He raised his eyebrows at Rumpelteazer.

"It wosn't me!" she protested, holding up her paws defensively. "A piece o' ceilin' fell an' hit ya!"

"You saved my life," said Mistoffelees, his eyes softening. "Thanks." Then he noticed the scratch marks on Teazer's face. "Hey, what happened to—" He looked stricken. "That was me. I'm so sorry!"

"Eh, wot?" Rumpelteazer put a paw to her face, feeling the scratches that she'd completely forgotten. She pulled a wry face. "So, I won' be's pretty now," she shrugged. "Yew didn' mean to, I know. Yew thought Oi wos stoppin' yew from savin' yer queen," she added playfully. Now _Victoria_ looked stricken.

"You all nearly got killed because of me," she moaned, clutching at Misto's arm. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault…"

"Gah!" They all looked at Mungojerrie, who'd covered his ears. "If _one _more cat 'ere says 'I'm sorry', Oi'll scream!" He blushed. "Er…yell. Look, we're all foine, let's jus' ferget it, okay?" They all readily agreed. "An' Misto," he added, "actually _Oi _saved _both _yer 'ides. Teazah got 'er tail stuck, an' if Oi 'adn't come back fer ya…" He let his voice trail off ominously. Mistoffelees gave him a grateful look, then turned to the forgotten ginger kit.

"And him…?" Mistoffelees looked questioningly at the twins.

"Oh, well 'e's a stow-away," said Rumpelteazer. "'E's an orphan, y'see, an' we rescued 'im fr'm th' collapsin' buildin', an' 'e foll'd us. We're gonna ask Ole Deu'ermy'f 'e c'n live in th' junkyahd."

"You think that's a good idea…?" murmured Victoria, glancing uneasily at the kit. "I mean, he's one of Macavity's…" She shuddered. "I don't want to be harsh…I know he's just a kitten…"

"He even _looks _like Macavity!" Cassandra exclaimed aloud. Victoria shot her a glare. She _could _be more discreet… Perci backed up, hissing defensively.

"My fur's the same color as Macavity's, so that means I look like Macavity, and _that _means I'm dangerous," the tom-kitten growled. "Is _that _how things work in your tribe? Well, fine, I don't wanna go there, then, if everyone's gonna hate me 'cos I've got ginger fur."

"No'un's gonna hate yew," said Rumpelteazer soothingly, going over to put a comforting paw on the kit's shoulder.

"Could've fooled me," Perci snorted. He stared at Victoria. _"You're _scared of me." The older kitten didn't deny it.

"I was startled," she said. "You _do _look a bit like Macavity. But that means nothing," she added quickly. "We don't judge other cats by what they _look like," _and she glared pointedly at Cassandra, who rolled her eyes.

"And what, we don't know how to be cautious?" the Siamese demanded. She looked at Perci. "For all we know, you could be a spy for Macavity."

"So c'ld _yew," _growled Teazer, feeling herself grow defensive on the kit's behalf. "C'mon, Perci, Oi've 'eard enough, let's go see wot Deu-er-my thinks of all this." She started off in the direction of the junkyard—and of the wall where Old Deuteronomy liked to sun himself, which was on the way.

"An' Oi _am _ready t'get 'ome," added Mungojerrie. He looked at the others. "Comin'?" He followed his sister. Mistoffelees and Victoria, paw in paw, followed behind him, and Cassandra trailed behind them all, muttering to herself.


	23. Watchers

_Watchers_

The silver tabby sat on top of the abandoned car, staring out over London, vainly scanning the streets for any sign of the tuxedo tom, the colorful tabbies, or the white kitten. After looking all around for several minutes, Munkustrap jumped down from the car to continue his patrol. He felt that his and Alonzo's patrols were rather pointless at the moment, now that Macavity was probably occupied with the kitnapped queen. So unless a bunch of Pollicles suddenly got it in their heads that they'd love a taste of cat flesh… Really, Munkustrap's patrols consisted more of watching for Mistoffelees' and the twins' return (hopefully with Victoria) than anything. With a sigh, the Tribe Protector reminded himself that they'd only been gone three days; it had taken them a lot longer to rescue Demeter; he shouldn't be expecting them back so soon. But he couldn't help feeling that something had gone terribly wrong, that he'd been a fool to do nothing, that they'd never return and it would be his fault. _What kind of idiot lets his decisions be ruled by a couple twins?—Just because everyone thinks they're psychic. So _what _if it was too dangerous? Why in Heaviside's name had he let _that _sway him? If it would be dangerous for _him, _surely it was doubly dangerous for three inexperienced kits? _He'd grown more certain of the folly of his decision as the days passed. And now it might be too late to do anything about it. "You're a fool," Munkustrap berated himself. "You don't deserve to be Protector of _anything! _They all rely on you with kittenish trust, and they shouldn't." He kicked at the old car in frustration—all this accomplished was to cause pain to shoot up his foot. His eyes streaming—from pain or frustration, he couldn't tell—he slumped down dejectedly against the car. Then a soft, small paw was laid on his, and a tail reached up to wipe away his tears. _Lovely, someone just _had _to come along and see him in this state… _He looked up, expecting perhaps to see Demeter; but it was Jemima. Sweet little Jemima, his little sister—well, as good as. He smiled at her through his tears, and she rubbed up against him, purring. Soon another kitten came to his other side, and he looked over to see Electra. Etcetera came following close behind. The tortie went right up and planted a kiss on the Tribe Protector's nose. Munkustrap blinked in surprise; he thought only humans did that… "Ewwww!" exclaimed Electra, ruining the moment.

"Umm…Victoria taught me how," said Etcetera, embarrassed. "She said humans like it. I thought, maybe, it would make him feel better." And she hugged him.

"You're the bravest, best, most wonderful Protector there ever was," whispered Jemima.

"Don't you ever tell yourself otherwise," said Electra sternly. Then they all fell silent—aside from their purring—and Munkustrap closed his eyes, allowing himself to be fondled by the kittens.

------------

The ginger-patched tom moved himself to a more comfortable position on top of the old oven, but his eyes continued to gaze rather listlessly out into the distance—outside the junkyard, where…somewhere…was his queen. Okay, his _ex-_queen. Why had he left her? Or had _she _left _him? _Plato couldn't even remember. It had been something stupid, he knew, something idiotic that had annoyed him. He rolled his eyes. _Such an idiot. You had easily the most gorgeous queen in all of London and you dropped her like _that, _because…because— _Now he remembered. It had been because she'd called him "Toe," and her sister had called him "Toto". He banged his fist on the side of the oven. So _what? _Kittens were stupid. Period. They said stupid things, and did annoying things. _It was just that…he'd thought Vicki was so much more mature than the other kits…she was after all, not far from being a cat. But then there she was, making up stupid nicknames about him. As well as still going on about the Tugger…_Well, according to Electra, anyway. But what in catnip made him believe her? Sure, he'd seen all of them—including Victoria—swooning over the Tugger at the Ball, and continue to do so afterwards, but that was pretty much an understood. As long as the Tugger was the Tugger, there would be young queens crazy for him; even _not-_so-young queens like Bombalurina. And there would be toms forever trying to imitate him—yes, including Plato. Tugger simply had that effect on people, and the only one who would be ever unaffected by the Maine Coon was Demeter. And perhaps Mistoffelees; he seemed to think the Tugger's behavior was beneath him. Plato was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice when another tom hopped nimbly up beside him. The tom sat quietly for several minutes, waiting to be noticed. Finally, when Plato didn't even turn, the tom spoke.

"You thinking of new facial expressions to impress the queens?" the tom inquired. Startled, Plato turned around to see Admetus. Plato shook his head.

"Just thinking what an idiot I am," he muttered.

"Well at least you're being honest," Admetus joked weakly. Plato didn't laugh. After a pause, Admetus looked down awkwardly. Before the silence stretched too long, Plato spoke again.

"Do…do you think she'll make it back?" He wasn't used to confiding in anyone, but since letting his anxieties boil around inside him was only driving him mad, he figured it couldn't hurt. Admetus frowned, then nodded as he figured out who Plato was talking about. Then he shrugged.

"Well, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer went after her, right?" Plato nodded.

"And…_Mistoffelees," _he added in a low voice, as if the name were some terrible curse word he couldn't say out loud.

"Well I don't know about him," Admetus continued, "but Jerrie and Teazer have had a fair amount of experience with Macavity. I don't think they'll have any trouble," he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"_I _should've gone after her," Plato growled.

"Why didn't you, then?"

"I…" The patched tom thought for a minute. "Because it would've been weird. Vicki's not exactly my queen anymore. I dropped her like a pile of kitty litter, and the Great Magical Mistoffelees snatched her right up," he finished bitterly.

"You gonna fight him for her when they get back?" asked Admetus, his eyes widening. _That _would be an interesting sight to see.

"You kidding?" Plato rolled his eyes. "Haven't you noticed how…_enamored _she is of that kit? They're such a—as my sister would say—'cute couple'." He sighed. "She's so happy with him, only a jerk would try to mess that up. Misto _is_ closer to her age, I suppose. But I didn't think that mattered to her. Why couldn't she have been so happy with _me? _The only time I think I made her happy was…well, at the ball. But everyone always seems to go a bit mental, especially when all the crazy dancing starts. So maybe the Jellicle Ball isn't the best time to get a queen, after all." He paused. "But we _did _spend time together after the Ball…you know, we even kissed once."

"Kissed?" Admetus frowned in confusion.

"Oh—it's something Vick learned from her humans. It's kind of, uh, like…" Plato glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then quickly kissed his paw. "Like that. Only…on her face. Should've saved it for her precious Misto," he muttered. "But I should've known. She's always liked him a lot; even flirted with him during the Ball."

"Whoa, back up there," Admetus interrupted, holding up his paws. "They hugged. You call that flirting? _Friends _hug. They've always been good friends, you know. It's just…now they're more than that, I guess." He paused, trying to think of how best to say what was in his head. He'd never been very good at it. "It's like…look, did you even get to know Victoria that well? I mean did you two ever talk?"

"Kind of…not really…talk? Like, about the weather or something?"

"Well, just about anything. About what…well, what you both like and don't like, about stupid things, just about…well anything." Great. Now he was being redundant. "Mates aren't that different from friends, you know. It's like she's your best friend…but something more. I mean, look at Demeter and Munkustrap." Plato raised his eyebrows.

"Misto and Vick aren't mates yet," he pointed out. Admetus reddened.

"Of course not," he said quickly. "Jellylorum would have a cow! I'm just saying…" He shook his head. "I don't know what I'm saying." He decided to stop talking now, before he said anything more ridiculous.

"I know what you meant," said Plato. "And I think everyone knows those two'll end up mates one day." He stared at the other tom. "Admetus, how in _catnip_ have you gone so long without a queen?"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Admetus, his cheeks flaming.

"You _understand _them! Any queen ought to go head over heels for a tom like you! If you just weren't so shy…" Plato trailed off thoughtfully. His eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Look, you tell me about queens, and I'll tell you how to get one, deal?"

"Umm…sure…well, I've got to go now," Admetus mumbled, practically falling off the oven in his hurry to escape. But he turned around and added, as a sort of afterthought, "And Plato, she'll be back. I _know _she will. They _all _will. You'll see. And, did you ever consider just being _friends _with her?" And he left without another word. With a jolt, Plato was reminded why he'd been up here in the first place. But now, as he took one last look out over the city, things looked less bleak. He found himself taking heart in Admetus' words. _Great Heaviside, that tom knows more than we give him credit for. _He turned and hopped down off the oven, considering what the other tom had said. _Friends. _He couldn't remember the last time he'd been 'just friends' with a queen, if ever. Couldn't hurt to give it a try though, could it?


	24. The Vicarage Wall

_The Vicarage Wall _

"Just how old _is _this Doo-er-me?" asked Perci as they approached Deuteronomy's favorite sunning spot. Sure enough, the ancient Jellicle Leader was perched up on the wall, basking in the sun's rays.

"Old 'nuff," Mungojerrie grunted. "No cheek outta yew, y'hear? R'membah, this's th' cat 'oo gets t' decoide whether yew c'n stay w' us er not." Perci saluted him smartly, but Mungo got the feeling the kit was being impudent rather than respectful.

"And it's _Deuteronomy," _Victoria added. Perci frowned in confusion.

"But then why—" he began, but Rumpelteazer silenced him with a look, and called up to the Leader.

"Hoi! Dew-er-me, y' busy?" She giggled to herself. Yes, snoozing in the sun is very busy work indeed. Soon they saw an old grey head peering over the side of the wall.

"My eyesight may be failing me," rumbled the elderly Jellicle, "but I confess: I believe I have visitors!" Rumpelteazer giggled, and Mistoffelees bounded up to join Deuteronomy atop the wall. Deuteronomy smiled. "Well if it isn't my hero." He reached over to give the black tom a hug. "Mistoffelees! What a pleasant surprise."

"Cassandra, Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, and Victoria are here too," said Mistoffelees. "And…erm…well, a new cat. Want me to help you down so we don't all have to come up and crowd you?" Deuteronomy nodded in agreement, and soon the two of them were back on the ground with the others. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer rushed forward to hug him. Deuteronomy was more than their leader; he was like the Father of all Jellicles, and they all treated him as such (and most of them were related to him anyway). Every Jellicle, old or young, bold or reserved, became like a kitten again when Deuteronomy was there. Some, such as Cassandra, who now nuzzled the old cat with a sort of embarrassed smile, were better at containing themselves. You could tell she loved her Leader; she was just less inclined to impulsive hugging. Strangely, Victoria had not gone forward to greet Deuteronomy. Mistoffelees glanced at her, confused. From the look on her face, she seemed to be struggling with something. Deuteronomy, sensing that something was wrong, held out his arms to the kitten, and she flew into them, sobbing into the shabby grey coat. The old tom didn't try to get her to talk, but just held her and let her cry. But he did look questioningly towards the other cats. Mistoffelees groaned inwardly, guessing at the cause of his queen's sudden bout of crying. He'd been amazed that the events of the past few days hadn't had more of an effect on the white kitten, but obviously she'd just been putting on a brave face. He couldn't help feeling a bit hurt that she hadn't cried on _his _shoulder… Pushing away those selfish thoughts, he tried to answer Deuteronomy. "Well…that is, we…" He looked at the twins, who shuffled their feet awkwardly. They'd hoped to tell their 'father' about the kitnapping in a less…well…sudden way.

"She got kitnapped by Macavity," said Cassandra finally.

"Yeah, an' we—" Mungojerrie began, but Rumpelteazer cut him off.

"An' as yew c'n see, she got away, everythin's fine," said the tabby queen quickly. Mistoffelees shot her a grateful look, glad she hadn't allowed her brother to explain _everything _that happened. Deuteronomy started at the mention of his son's name, but otherwise remained calm as he nodded.

"Well, good, then…" He gently raised Victoria's chin to look into her face. "You're not hurt?" Victoria shook her head and sniffled, wiping away what she hoped was the last of her tears.

"N-no," she said shakily, "I…I was just s-so s-scared!" She shuddered and buried her face in his shoulder. Deuteronomy nodded in understanding. Still keeping a hold of the kitten, he looked again at the other cats, his gaze landing to rest on Percival.

"I don't suppose you had _another _reason for visiting?" he asked. The others all turned to look at Rumpelteazer, who reddened.

"Wot?" she asked, glaring around at them. Then she sighed. "Well, Oi s'pose Oi _should _be th' one t'ask, since it wos sorta my idea…" She turned to face the Jellicle Leader. "Well…it's loike this. Me an' Jerrie rescued Perci fr'm a…erm, fallin'-down buildin', an' 'e's a h'orphan, an' 'e's promised t' be good, so can 'e come an' stay with us?" She said this all very, very fast, and stopped to catch her breath, at the same time elbowing Perci, hoping he'd take the hint. Guessing at what she wanted, the ginger tom smiled what he hoped was an innocent smile, though his tail twitched nervously when he looked up at the elderly feline. When Teazer looked again at Old Deuteronomy, his face was thoughtful. For several minutes, he was silent, looking at the tom-kit with a sort of keen, searching glance.

"I don't see why not," said the old tom finally. Rumpelteazer blinked, waiting for an 'as long as he…' or a 'but…'; but Deuteronomy said no more, and she gave a hesitant smile.

"Well, there, yer officially our new'st troibe-membah," she said, grinning down at Perci.

"We'd better be getting on," said Mistoffelees reluctantly. He could stay chatting with Deuteronomy all day, but there were some worried cats back at the junkyard. He glanced uncertainly at Victoria. "You all right, Vick?" Victoria nodded, with a somewhat trembling smile.

"I'll be fine now, Misto, I just needed to…" The black tom nodded, not needing her to finish. There was just a certain type of comfort that only Deuteronomy could give.

"Yes, the others will probably be worried," Deuteronomy agreed, though Victoria could tell that he, too, was loath to see them go. She turned to give the Leader a last hug, and the others joined in—even Cassandra, this time. Perci hugged him too, somewhat awkwardly. "Be careful," said the old tom as they turned to go. "No more Macavity run-ins."

"Yeah, he doesn't play nice," Perci sniggered. Deuteronomy looked sorrowful rather than amused, and dismissed them all with a wave of his paw. "Why'd he look so upset?" Perci whispered to Teazer, catching up with the older queen. "Did I say somethin'?"

"Mac'vee's 'is son," said Rumpelteazer in a low voice. "Makes 'im sad t' talk about 'im."

"Oh." Perci looked at least a little sorry as he followed along behind the others.

"Look!" called Mungojerrie from up ahead. "Oi see rubbish piles. We're almost 'ome!"


	25. Survivors

_Survivors _

Macavity sat atop what had once been the checkout counter of an old grocery store. He looked down at the considerably shrunken crowd of cats that was his tribe. The ginger cat growled, letting his claws out and scraping them painfully across the countertop. He should never have trusted Gilbert and Genghis to carry out his orders. No matter, he'd disposed of one of his obviously-unreliable Siamese twins. But the other, he still had need of. Just then, he saw the surviving twin hesitantly approach the checkout counter and hop up next to him. "So, Genghis," said Macavity in a dangerously calm voice, "how many cats did we lose?" Genghis swallowed hard.

"Well, sir…Socrates…"

"Yes," Macavity interrupted in a bored tone, "as well as your brother, I'm afraid. Fell out a window. Didn't give me a chance to tell him how high up it was, you see. But you and I both know there are more than two cats missing."

"Well…I…could not say…an exact number, sir." Macavity nodded sympathetically.

"I'm afraid I lost count, as well," he agreed. "But Genghis…I believe the idea was for us to lose _no _cats?"

"Sir, I…that is, I thought…"

"Who gave you permission to think?" Macavity roared out suddenly. "Your job is not to _think, _only to do; to do what I order you, and you didn't; you fled like a frightened kit!" He gave the Siamese a shove that knocked him off the countertop; but before he could drop to the floor, Macavity reached over and sank his claws into the other tom's paw, so that Genghis was hanging by one arm.

"Sir…please…" Genghis looked pleadingly up into his leader's face. Macavity held him there a minute, then let him drop.

"Pathetic," the ginger cat sneered. "You're all pathetic." Before Genghis could begin licking his bleeding paw, Macavity grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him back up onto the counter. "Did you at least manage to save the kit?"

"Kit…which…one, sir?" stammered poor Genghis.

"Fool, the only tom-kit!" Macavity forcefully turned Genghis' head so he could see the crowd of cats. Off to the side the few kittens of the tribe were wrestling with each other. "Now, among all them, there's only one tom, the rest are little queens; can you spot a tom? Do you know how to _tell?" _He gave a contemptuous snort. Before Genghis could begin to reply, Macavity supplied the answer. "He's not here!" Fortunately for the Siamese, he had seen what happened to the tom-kit.

"He wasn't killed," cried Genghis, looking fearfully up at Macavity. "I saw; he was kitnapped by those tabby-thieves!" Macavity dropped Genghis back onto the floor.

"I have another job for you," said the ginger cat quite calmly, "and see that you do this one right. We can't stay here; the humans are more than likely planning to tear up the rest of these buildings. Find us a good, secluded place to stay. Make sure there's not too many humans around, and that there's plenty of room; not that we need as much now," and his voice became dangerous again. Genghis hurriedly limped off to follow his orders. Macavity nodded. "Good. Now as for the rest of you…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, then spoke again. "You," he pointed at a young silver and black queen. The queen raised her eyes timidly to meet his.

"Livvian, sir," she said.

"Livvian. I want you, and…" Macavity looked around again, and pointed at the white Siberian tom. "I want you to go with Braun and forge around, see if you can't find any food around here. It shouldn't be too hard; this used to be a human food-place; there's probably plenty of scraps lying around; you probably won't even have to leave the building." He looked at the crowd standing below him. "The rest of you…just find ways to make yourselves useful. Don't bother getting comfortable, I don't intend to stay here long." Braun nodded and started off, but Livvian hung back.

"If you don't mind my asking, Sir…" She hesitated.

"Ask away, m'dear." Macavity could be a perfect gentletom when he so chose.

"Well…what are _you _going to do?"

"Why, haven't you guessed?" Macavity smiled at the queen. "I've got some business to settle with our lovely friends, the Jellicles. They can't just come stealing our kits away, now can they?"


	26. Cause for Alarm?

_Cause for Alarm?_

Demeter was full of a nervous energy for which she couldn't seem to find an outlet. If she sat, her paws twitched for something to do; but if she tried to do something, she only caused a disturbance. For instance, she'd tried cleaning up the Dump, but Jellylorum had come along and scolded her for 'messing up the perfectly organized system.' She'd found temporary satisfaction in finally discovering the source of an acrid smell that had driven her and Munkustrap out of their den: A pile of old fish heads that Munkustrap had hidden in a corner and forgotten. _Toms were so gross sometimes. _But now the gold queen felt as jittery as ever. She was sure part of it was due to her worries about the kitnapped kitten and her would-be rescuers; her uncertainty whether they'd made the right decision in not going after the twins and Mistoffelees. But she felt a sort of unspeakable dread that was more than just anxiety. _A walk might help, _she decided. So walk she did, making a circle around the junkyard as Alonzo or Munkustrap might do on a patrol. She paused beside the old oven where Plato had sat not long before, and started to climb up onto it, figuring she could look to see if there were any signs of the travelers' return.

Suddenly she got an uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. She glanced nervously around, but saw no one. She was about to continue her ascent, when she heard a voice right beside her. "You shouldn't ignore your instincts like this." Demeter let out a startled cry, and narrowly saved herself from falling backwards onto the ground, by clutching onto the top of the oven. She turned her head, dreading who or what was beside her.

It was only Tantomile. Demeter sighed with relief. "Don't scare me like that," she scolded with a sort of manic laugh.

"She's right, you know," came Coricopat's voice from Demeter's other side. The gold queen turned and frowned at him.

"Right about what?" she asked.

"About ignoring your instincts."

"What makes you think I am?" Demeter protested. "I'm not sensing anything, and if I was, it'd probably be nothing. It's not like I'm psychic, or mystical, or whatever in catnip you two are." She paused. "If you think I sense _him _around, well, you're way off. I _know _when _he's _here, okay? So, maybe I'm a bit nervous, but that's just because I'm worried about Mistoffelees and the twins and Victoria getting back safely." She narrowed her eyes and turned to Tantomile. "Speaking of which, have either of you sensed what's up with _them _lately? That'd be helpful," she finished, somewhat sarcastically. Demeter bit her lip, a bit taken aback by her own words. She'd never been so rude to the twins; she respected them, she really did; it was just that she'd about had it with their speaking in riddles and always being mysterious about everything. The twins exchanged a glance.

"They're safe," said Tantomile. "But they're bringing danger with them; we sense it, and so do you."

"Don't ignore it," Coricopat repeated. And, in that infuriating way they had of doing so, they disappeared into the junk. Demeter let out an irritable hiss; but she knew the twins were right. There was something wrong, some sort of danger coming, but she had no idea what. Or what to do about it. 'Don't ignore it'? Well, then what was she _supposed _to do? _Tell the protectors, idiot. _But how could she tell Alonzo and Munkustrap what was wrong when she didn't _know _what was wrong? She could at least warn them, she decided. Though Alonzo probably wouldn't take her seriously unless she could tell him the actual danger. _So, tell Munkustrap. _Then she realized she was still hanging from the oven; she let go, dropped to the ground, and set out in search of her favorite silver tabby.

And found him fast asleep with a kitten in each arm and on his lap. They were all so peaceful, and _cute, _she hated to wake them for the sake of some unknown 'danger.' _If those twins know so much, _they _should be the ones telling him, _she thought irritably. Maybe she could wake up Munku without waking the kittens; though honestly, it was probably Munku who needed the most _not _to be woken up. Demeter tapped her mate lightly on the arm. "Munkus," she whispered. No response. She shook him harder, and spoke a bit louder. "Munkustrap." The silver tabby awoke with a sudden jolt, almost flinging the kittens from him. All three awoke, mewing in protest.

"Who woke me up?" squealed Etcetera. "I was just having the most wonderful dream about Tugger…!" Munkustrap shushed her.

"Demeter?" he asked, somewhat bewildered. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" The gold queen glanced at Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera. She didn't need them to hear this…especially when she didn't know what was wrong. Their kitten minds might invent some horrid danger, and then they'd start to panic, and get everyone _else _panicking. They really didn't need that. Sensing what Demeter wanted, Munkustrap stood up and nodded to the little queens.

"Kittens, go play," he said.

"No," cried Demeter, running out in front of them as if to stop them leaving. Whatever this 'danger' was, the kittens didn't need to be wandering the junkyard alone. Demeter looked around until she spotted Tumblebrutus walking by. "Tumble," she called. The brown-and-white tom looked up at the sound of his name, then came over to them. "Take them to the Dump, will you?" Tumble looked confused, but nodded.

"Um…yeah, sure…C'mon, queens." Shooting a confused glance at Munkustrap, he walked off, with the kittens close behind. Now Munkustrap looked really worried.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, his green eyes looking searchingly into her face.

"I…I don't know. But something's not right. But I don't know what it is, but there's some sort of danger coming." She paused, trying to remember what Tantomile had said. "Some sort of danger that the twins and Mistoffelees are bringing back with them." Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"They're all right, then?"

"Yes—well, according to Coricopat and Tantomile," Demeter conceded. "But they…" Suddenly she spun around, her eyes darting every which way. "Macavity," she gasped. She couldn't see him; but she knew he was here. Munkustrap darted in front of her.

"Are…are you sure?" he asked, looking all around.

"He's here." She tried to subdue the fear that gripped her like an icy claw. _No, no, she couldn't get taken again! _Demeter took deep breaths, trying to think sensibly. "You go get Alonzo, and I'll…" Munkustrap cut her off, shaking his head.

"Whatever it is you're doing, I'm coming with you; or you go with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Demeter couldn't help but smile; though it was a small, scared smile.

"Fine, then let's go get Alonzo. And warn the others."


	27. Return

_Return_

Perci looked around with interest as he followed Rumpelteazer and the others into the junkyard. "Nice place," he commented. After a pause, he added, "It's pretty quiet; I thought everyone was going to run and greet us—since, you know, they're so _worried _about you." Teazer gave his ear a flick, but she had to agree with him.

"It _is _quiet," she muttered to Mungojerrie. "Wot y' think's up?" she asked, louder, so that everyone could hear. Before anyone could answer, Perci was bowled over by a blur of black and white fur.

"Hey!" he yelled in protest as he was pinned to the floor.

"Alonzo!" exclaimed Victoria, "what in Heaviside are you—?"

"Run," panted the black-and-white, "I've got him!"

"Am I supposed to be some sort of dangerous attacker?" asked Perci, his voice muffled. At that moment, Munkustrap and Demeter came up behind Alonzo.

"Oh, you _idiot, _Alonzo," snapped Demeter. "Can't you see that's a _kitten _you're squashing?"

"Huh?" Alonzo looked at the tom he had pinned. Perci moved a paw in a small wave. Turning rather red in the face, Alonzo stood up and released him. Perci backed away to stand behind Rumpelteazer.

"Is that how _everyone's _gonna greet me?" he demanded.

"You attacked a _kit?" _asked Munkustrap, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Demeter said Macavity was here," Alonzo defended. "I've never seen that kit before in my life, and from where I was he looked exactly like Macavity!"

"On'y smaller," sniggered Mungojerrie.

"I've never seen you before in my life," Alonzo repeated, turning to the kitten (after shooting a glare in Mungo's direction). "Who are you?"

"Percival," answered said kit, dusting himself off.

"He's our newest tribe-member," said Mistoffelees.

"I don't understand…?" Munkustrap looked around at them, his gaze landing on Perci.

"Mungo and Teazer rescued him, he's an orphan, we stopped and asked Deuteronomy, and he said Perci could stay," explained Victoria patiently.

"But then—" Alonzo now looked decidedly bewildered. "Rescued? From what? I thought you went to rescue _Victoria." _Then he noticed Cassandra. "And since when did _you _go with them?"

"Do we have to spill the whole bloody story now, or can we catch our breath first?" snapped the Siamese.

"Yeah, we've not been 'ere foive minutes an' yer a'ready inter'gatin' us," said Rumpelteazer in exasperation.

"They're right, Alonzo," said Munkustrap, putting a paw on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll tell us everything—later. Right now…" From the corner of his eye, he saw movement, and turned just in time to catch Demeter before she fell to the floor. "Demeter!" She was unresponsive. Fighting the urge to panic, he turned to Alonzo. "Keep on the alert for Macavity; I'm taking her to Jellylorum." Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were sort of the 'nurses' of the tribe. If anyone knew what to do, they would.

"But…" Alonzo began; but Munkustrap had already left with Demeter.

"Wot 'appened?" cried Rumpelteazer.

"Search me," said Alonzo. "She's got issues. Personally, I think they're all up here." He tapped the side of his head.

"This is nothing to joke about!" Mistoffelees snapped.

"And what does he mean, watch for Macavity?" asked Victoria.

"Demeter sensed him," Alonzo shrugged. "Or said she did. Maybe she just sensed your little friend here." He nodded at Perci, who growled.

"I'm not Macavity," said the ginger kit defensively.

"Never said you were," Alonzo retorted.

"No, when Demeter says it's Macavity, then it is," said Cassandra. Even _she _knew that.

"Bu' I wos sure Mac-thingie wos dead," said Mungojerrie. "Di'n't y'say 'e wen' off in th' wrong direction?" he asked Rumpelteazer.

"Yeah," she answered, "bu' tha' really do'n't mean anythin'. 'E must've known a diff'rent way out. 'E wouldn' be that stupid."

"So Macavity's here somewhere?" Victoria glanced around apprehensively.

"That's what you've got me for," said Alonzo, doing his best to look fierce. "And I'm sure Mungojerrie could lend a paw, if need be," he added, somewhat doubtfully, turning to Mungo. "Though last time, you got scratched in the face for your efforts."

"Oi seem t' remembah _yew _gettin' thrown across th' room," the tiger tom retorted. Before Alonzo could think of a suitable reply, another voice interrupted them.

"You're all right!" exclaimed a tom, rushing by Alonzo in a ginger-and-white blur, and nearly knocking the black-and-white over.

Before Victoria even knew what was happening, she was off her feet, being swung around in a circle—again. "Wah!" she cried. "Yes. I'm fine!" Once she'd been set back down, she looked up, expecting to see—well, she wasn't sure _who _she expected to see, but certainly not… "Plato?" The tom had barely spoken to her for weeks, and now he was swinging her around? Plato wasn't even very inclined to spontaneous hugging in the first place! "Um. Hi…" She paused awkwardly, and looked around. Everyone seemed to be making a point of not looking at her; well, Mistoffelees was trying to _look _like he wasn't looking at her.

"Listen…Vick…" Plato mumbled, now embarrassed by his actions. "Can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure," Victoria shrugged. She shot Mistoffelees a reassuring look—he looked very worried, despite his efforts to hide it—and followed Plato a little ways away from the others.

"Look," said Plato, "I've been an idiot; I mean what kind of jerk dumps his queen over some stupid nickname?" He sighed. "I'm glad you and Misto…erm…found each other, and I'm not gonna try to separate you or anything. I guess…what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry. And…I was hoping maybe…we could be friends?" Victoria stared at him a minute, then a slow smile spread across her face.

"Sure." She then proceeded to slap him in the face—though she was nice enough to keep her claws in. "Sorry; you deserved that." Plato tried to look mad, but his mouth disobeyed him and grinned.

"Yeah, guess I did. But just so you know…you hit like a…" He paused, and Victoria narrowed her eyes at him.

"Like a what?" she demanded.

"Like a queen," he sniggered, dashing away from her.

"Hey!" called the white kitten, chasing after him, "I'll get you, you—" Suddenly she skidded to a stop, staring in horror at what she saw.

A few feet ahead, Plato had banged into something and fallen down. He stood back up, dusting himself off—and found himself face-to-face with Macavity.


	28. Help!

_Help!_

About halfway to Jellylorum's den, Demeter came to with a jolt, nearly causing Munkustrap to drop her. "Hey!" he protested. Seeing the gold queen had come out of her…swoon, or faint, or whatever it was, he carefully lowered her down to a sitting position and sat down beside her. "Are you all right?" he demanded, looking her in the eye. Slowly, she nodded, and he picked up a nearby piece of trash and threw it as far as he could. "Honestly! You'll make me have heart failure if you keep doing stuff like that!" More gently, he said, "You _do _remember what happened, right?"

"Of course," she snapped. Then she buried her face in her paws and began shaking all over. "M…Munk…"

"_What?"_cried the silver tabby in exasperation. He took hold of her shoulders and put a paw under her chin, tilting her head so that their eyes met. "Dem…you're the best queen in the world, and I'd do anything for you. But I _can't _help you, if you don't tell me what's _wrong." _

"I—I know…but…" Her voice broke and she began sobbing violently, clutching Munkustrap as if he were a lifeline. Maybe he was. _But against what? _That was what he needed to know…and what Demeter seemed unable to tell him.

Finally the sobs quieted, and she raised her tear-filled eyes to once again meet his. "Munkustrap…" Her voice was shaky from crying, but she could speak clearly enough. "I have to tell you…"

"I'm listening," he said, endeavoring to be patient. "I have been all along."

"I know…I'm sorry…it's just so…" She shook her head, and Munkustrap was afraid she might start crying again. But she took a deep breath and said quite calmly, "Perci—that kitten the twins rescued—he's my son."

"He's _what?"_He hadn't heard her right. He _couldn't _have. "But how…?" Suddenly, Demeter leaped to her feet, all thoughts but one fleeing her mind.

"Macavity!" she cried. "Munkustrap, he's still here! And he…he's close by. We have to get back to the others!"

"'We'? Demeter—" But she'd already run off in the direction they'd come. He followed her, all the while racking his brains to try and understand what she'd said. _How could she…? _Then he quickly decided to think about it later. If she was right about Macavity being here—and he had no doubt that she was—then he needed to concentrate all his efforts on one thing: Protect.

------------

When Victoria went off to talk with Plato, Alonzo turned, grinning, to Mistoffelees. "Better watch it," warned the black-and-white. "You might have to fight to keep your queen!"

"Shut it," growled Misto through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, Misto," said Cassandra, rolling her eyes. "She's not going to leave you. Plato probably just wants to make some sort of amends for being a jerk to her for so long. You're way cuter than him, anyway."

"Oh-ho!" Alonzo turned to face the Siamese. "You trying to _tell _us something, Cass?"

"Would you _quit _it already?" snarled Cassandra, on the verge of clawing his face off. Suddenly Alonzo shushed them, his face (amazingly) turning serious. He appeared to be listening for something, and now that they'd stopped talking, they could all hear it.

"Alonzo!" someone was calling. "Munkustrap!"

"Well," said Alonzo, heading in the direction of the noise, "there seems to be someone in distress." Automatically, the others followed.

"Oh pollicle's tail!" exclaimed Rumpelteazer, "it mus' be Macvy!"

"And that's Vick yelling. Not _again!" _cried Mistoffelees, running out ahead; but he was stopped short when Alonzo grabbed onto his tail. Misto turned, glaring at the older tom. "Do you mind…?"

"You should…" Alonzo turned to face the others. _"All _of you should go and…"

"An' _wot?"_demanded Mungojerrie. "If y'think we're gonna let yew try to 'andle Mac-a-thing on yer own, yer crazy!"

"Well…" Alonzo glanced at Rumpelteazer and Cassandra. "At least the _queens _should—"

"Ha, noice try, 'Lonz," growled Rumpelteazer, standing nose-to-nose with the black-and-white and daring him to try and make her leave.

"We're wasting time, here," snapped Cassandra.

"Fine!" Alonzo threw up his paws resignedly, and continued in the direction where Victoria's cry was coming from. "But if any of you gets killed, don't blame _me!"_

_------------ _

Plato hadn't taken long to recover from his shock at seeing Macavity, and with an angry hiss, he'd hurled himself onto the considerably-larger tom.

-----------

Macavity was taken a bit by surprise at Plato's vicious attack, but recovered quickly and soon had the ginger-patched tom pinned to the floor.

------------

That was when Victoria started screaming at the top of her lungs for Alonzo and Munkustrap.

------------

"Believe it or not," Macavity said to Plato, "I didn't actually come here to attack anyone." He stood up, releasing the other tom. He wondered briefly if Plato would jump on him again, but wasn't too worried about it. Plato had skill, but was obviously inexperienced.

"Yeah, like I believe _that," _Plato snarled. He moved so that he was between Macavity and Victoria, but didn't attack again. "Vick," he muttered back to her, catching sight of Alonzo coming towards them, "I think they heard you."

Victoria reddened, and stopped screaming.

"If I'd been here to recapture _her," _Macavity sneered, "I'd have had her way before now." It _did _feel rather strange to be standing here talking to a Jellicle, instead of ripping him apart. _No matter; he would eventually; he'd make them all beg for mercy; especially his 'brothers'. _But that wasn't what he was here for now, he reminded himself before getting too worked up.

"Then what do you want?" demanded Alonzo, coming up to stand beside Plato. The others stopped a little ways behind them, Mistoffelees hurrying over to stand with Victoria. Percival edged sideways, trying to conceal himself behind the twins.

"Ah, Alonzo," Macavity nodded to the black-and-white. Then he shrugged. "Nothing, really; only _they…" _He narrowed his eyes and glared at the twins who'd caused him so much trouble. "…Have stolen something—some_one, _rather—who belongs to me, and I'd like him back."


	29. Shock

_Shock _

"And who might that be?" demanded Munkustrap as he and Demeter arrived on the scene. The silver tabby stood next to Plato and Alonzo, and Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees moved up to stand with them, the five toms forming a sort of wall that blocked the queens—and Perci—from view.

"Looks like yer outnumbered, Macci," said Mungojerrie smugly.

"Why do you insist on acting like I'm here to fight?" Macavity snapped. "I'm just here to retrieve one of my cats, and I'll be on my way."

"We don't _have _any of your stupid henchies," snarled Alonzo. "Why'd we want any of _them _around here?"

"Umm…" Percival tapped Alonzo on the shoulder.

"What?" snapped the black-and-white irritably. "Can't you see I'm—"

"_I'm _the 'stupid henchie,'" said Perci, coming out from behind the line of protective toms. Munkustrap stared at the kit. _But he was Demeter's son… _

"He's _what?"_Alonzo turned, fuming, to Mungojerrie. "You didn't tell me he was one of _them! _What're you thinking, bringing a hench here?" He gave Perci a shove in Macavity's direction. "Here, _take _him!"

"Alonzo…" Munkustrap began; but Rumpelteazer was quicker.

"No!" The golden-brown tabby shoved between Mungojerrie and Alonzo, and stood protectively in front of the kit. "First of all," she growled to Alonzo, "It wos _my _idea t' let 'im stay; secondly, 'e's just a kit, wot'n catnip d'yew think 'e's gonna do? An' _thirdly," _this she directed at Macavity, "'e'd be dead if'n it weren't fer me an' Jerrie. Yew obviously don't give a mouse pellet about 'im, 'n fact Oi'm surprised y' even noticed 'e wos missin'. So wot's it t' _yew _if'n 'e stays 'ere?"

"Other than th' fact that 'e probably lost a bunch o' cats in the buildin'-fall and 'e wants ta make sure he has as many kits as possible t' teach to 'ate us an' come murder us," said Mungojerrie angrily.

"What's he to _you?" _countered Macavity.

"Oi happen t' like 'im," Teazer retorted. "An'…an' furthermore…" She scratched her head, trying to think of another reason.

"Furthermore…he's my son," said Demeter, pushing past the toms to stand next to Rumpelteazer. Munkustrap saw her shaking all over, but she met Macavity's gaze bravely. _But this didn't make sense…_Percival stared at the gold queen in shock, but Demeter's…his mother's?...gaze was fixed on his former leader.

"Well, if it isn't my lovely Demeter," Macavity purred. This was an unforeseen opportunity to make Munkustrap writhe just a _little. _

"I'm not yours…you wretch," Demeter hissed, her tail swishing.

"No, that's right," sighed the ginger tom, "I forgot; you belong to my _dear brother." _He sent Munkustrap a venomous look. "But your relationship appears rather faulty; mates shouldn't have secrets from each other." Demeter trembled more violently; Munkustrap feared she was going to faint again.

"Demeter," he said evenly, "what is he talking about?" Demeter turned to him, and he was shocked at the terror he saw in her eyes. He knew she was afraid of Macavity, but it was something else. What else was she afraid of? …_Me? _"For Heaviside's sake, Dem, don't look like I'm about to clobber you!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm…so sorry; it wasn't my fault!"

"Demeter claims rights to young Percival here," said Macavity, speaking to all of them, "because he's her son. Shall I _tell _you what he is to me?" he asked, turning to Rumpelteazer. Rumpelteazer nodded dumbly, while at the same time staring over at Demeter. How could this be? Macavity declared loudly, "He's _my _son!" Munkustrap spun around to face Demeter once more, and their eyes met; hers full of terror, his full of shock and pain.

"It…wasn't…my…fault," came the gold queen's plaintive plea once more; after which she fainted dead away.

------------

"…And then, I saw _this!" _exclaimed the Maine Coon, holding out…well, he wasn't sure what it was. Tugger was heading towards the Dump, one arm around Exotica—who was staring wide-eyed into his face, hanging onto his every word—and the other making dramatic gestures as he related the tale of how he'd found this…whatever it was. When they entered the Dump, his story was interrupted when he was set upon by Etcetera (who, of course, squealed his name), Electra, and Jemima (apparently she was in a Tugger mood today). With a good-natured laugh, Tugger sat down on an old mini-refrigerator, still keeping an arm around Exotica, who sat down with him. Etcetera bounded up to sit on his other side, while Electra and Jemima stayed at his feet. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival stayed at the other end, as far away as possible—though Pouncival did watch Tugger in case the Maine Coon did any impressive 'moves' that Pounce might want to try at the next Ball.

"Your shiny belt!" Etcetera squealed. "It's gone!" Electra and Jemima gasped simultaneously.

"Well," said Tugger, reaching down to tickle Jemima under the chin, "I was just telling the lovely Exotica all about it…See, my owner got into trouble with her mother for putting that thing on me; she said it'd get caught on stuff, and I'd get stuck somewhere." He shook his head. "Crazy humans, think I'd be that clumsy? Well, anyway, now my belt's hidden somewhere. I've looked everywhere, but haven't found it yet. But that doesn't matter, because look what I _did _find!" He held out his prize; the queens beheld it with looks of confusion.

"But…what _is _it?" asked Electra.

"Well, gorgeous, that's what I dunno." Tugger frowned at the label.

"I can read a little," Jemima offered. The leopard tom shrugged, handing the thing to the kitten. "Hmm…Pep…pepper…spray." She shook her head. "What in catnip is _that?"_

"Pepper spray," said Tugger musingly, taking the spray back from Jemima. "Well, sometimes my human puts stuff in my mane called _hair spray…_Maybe this is kind of like it!"

"_Pepper _is used to give food more flavor," called Tumblebrutus.

"This must be a different kind," Tugger insisted. "It wasn't in the kitchen; my humans _never _leave anything where it shouldn't be." He sniggered, beckoning his 'fans' in closer. "Look, tell you what I'm going to do; I want to try this stuff out on someone—but not me, obviously; just _think _what it'd do to my fur if it was something bad! And of _course _I'd never want to ruin any of you lovely queens' fur…" He thought for a moment; then his face lit up. "Of course! Listen, you all stay here. I know _just_who to try it out on!" And before anyone could ask _who, _he'd gone.


	30. Unanticipated

_Unanticipated_

Alonzo quickly reached out to stop Demeter hitting the floor—and it was a good thing he did, because Munkustrap didn't even seem to notice. The black-and-white looked nervously up at the silver tabby. Munkustrap was still staring at the spot where his mate had stood. Alonzo glanced uncertainly at the others. He'd never seen the Tribe Protector like this, and was really at a loss what to do. But everyone else seemed just as dumbstruck as Munkustrap. Then Macavity spoke again.

"So you see, I have rights to him, too." The ginger cat shook his head. "Come on; be sensible, there's no reason to make a mess of this. Just send him over, and we'll be on our way." The sound of his brother's voice seemed to snap Munkustrap out of his reverie. He turned and stared at the tom who'd dared to go near his queen.

"You," growled the silver tom between clenched teeth.

"Me." Macavity smiled placidly at the Protector; he was not at all expecting what happened next.

"_You!"_roared Munkustrap, the junkyard echoing with his cry of mingled rage and anguish, as he launched himself upon the ginger tom.

--------------

"My, _someone's_ sure having a temper tantrum," muttered Tugger to himself, heading in the direction of the noise. "If it's a hair problem, this stuff'll help—maybe," he snickered, twirling the container of pepper spray in his paws.

------------

Pouncival jumped at the noise, and glanced at his brother. "Is something going on around here that I don't know about…?"

"How should _I_ know?" growled Tumblebrutus irritably. "I've been watching the kittens this whole time." He aimed a kick at a piece of rubbish. "Munkustrap _could _send someone to relieve me. _I'm_ not kitten-caretaker, am I? I've got better things to do…"

"Maybe I'll go see what the fuss is about—"

"_No _way; you're not going to run off and find out everything while I'm stuck here with the kittens!"

"You _could_ make good use of your time." Pounce shook his head wisely. "Watch and learn." He hopped up and made his way over to the queens, trying to imitate Tugger's walk as best he could. "Hullo, lovely queens," he said, grinning. "Why, you're all looking so lovely today! Exotica, you're looking very…erm…brown. Brown is a lovely color." Jemima snorted, and he turned around to face her. "Oh, is that a new collar, Jem? It's lovely!" _He couldn't seem to think of any flattering word other than 'lovely'._Jemima aimed a swat at her brother.

"Save your flirts for those you're _not _related to," she advised.

"Fine." Pouncival turned back to Etcetera and Electra. "You're both looking very…"

"Tortoiseshell?" Electra snapped impatiently. "Very clever, Pounce, but would you quit with the flattery?" She turned to the others. "What do you think that noise was?"

"You couldn't tell?" said a voice. Pouncival and the queens turned to see Bombalurina enter the Dump, and look around, with a decidedly disappointed expression on her face.

"Looking for someone, Bomba?" Pounce grinned.

"Yes, actually," said the red queen, narrowing her eyes at her half-brother. "I just got back from visiting my humans—I was feeling sorry for them, none of us had visited in a while—and Tugger was supposed to meet me here."

"Oh, a romantic meeting in the kitten dump, I love it," chuckled Pouncival gleefully.

"Well apparently he forgot," said Etcetera, with a smug glance at Bomba, whom she saw as her only serious competition for Tugger.

"He found this stuff called 'pepper spray,'" explained Exotica, "and apparently it's something you can spray in your fur. But he's not sure, so he wants to try it out on someone. He didn't tell us who, though."

"Maybe _that's _what that noise was," said Bombalurina thoughtfully.

"You sounded like you knew _exactly _what the noise was," said Jemima.

"Oh, I definitely know what it _was," _said the red queen. "It was Munkustrap; never thought I'd hear him scream like that, though. I mean maybe that was the _reason _for the noise; Tugger tried that stuff on him, and he didn't like it." She headed back out of the kitten area. "Well, I think I'll check it out."

"Tell us what the commotion was when you find out!" Tumblebrutus called. Bomba waved a few fingers without turning around, which Tumble took as a 'yes'.

------------

Macavity was taken by surprise at his brother's vicious attack, and before he could react, Munkustrap was on top of him. Quickly recovering from his shock, Macavity flung the silver tabby off himself, and began circling him. "Ask for a fight, you'll get one," said the ginger cat coolly. Munkustrap was back on his feet in an instant, and came at Macavity again. "No technique whatsoever," said Macavity, shaking his head. But this time he was prepared for the attack.

-----------

The others watched, open-mouthed in shock, as the two fighting cats became a blur of ginger, black, and silver. No one made a move to do anything, as if Macavity had hypnotized them again. They probably would've gotten torn to shreds if they tried to interfere, anyway. Perci, still standing behind Rumpelteazer, tapped her on the shoulder, snapping her out of her sort of 'trance'. "She's my mum?" he asked, looking over at the unconscious queen, who Alonzo still held, though he was staring dumbly at the fight.

"'Parently," said Teazer, just as confused as the kitten.

"An' he's my dad," said Perci, looking up at Macavity. Teazer nodded uncertainly. "Y'know, no one's asked me what _I _want." Rumpelteazer looked stricken.

"Do…do y'_ want _t' go back with Macvey?" she asked nervously. "Oi thought y' said those cats were all mean, an' that Macvey…yer dad, I mean…but maybe y've changed yer mind now that y' know 'e's yer dad?" Perci shook his head.

"It don't change a thing. Macavity never told me, never treated me any better than any other hench. If he really cared that I was his son…"

"Oi don' think Macvy _can _care—for any'un," said Rumpelteazer gently.

"He cares for my mum." Rumpelteazer gave the kit a long look, then nodded.

"Yeah, Perc', 'e probably cares as much fer D'metah as 'e can fer anythin'." Perci looked at the fighting toms, then tugged Teazer's paw.

"I don't want him ta kill my dad."

"'E won't," said Rumpelteazer. "Munk'tap would nevah—" Or _would _he? Not his own brother, surely? A few minutes ago, Teazer would never have believed any such thing, but now…?

"I don't want my dad ta kill _him _either," Percival persisted. "An' I don't want to go back to his tribe. But if that's the only way to stop them killing each other 'cos of me…"

"It's not 'cos o' _yew," _said Mungojerrie, overhearing. Rumpelteazer nodded in agreement.

"It's D'metah." The fight was for Demeter now.


	31. Chance

_Chance_

Tugger had almost come to the part of the junkyard where the fight was taking place. But he turned around at the sound of his name being called. His face broke into a grin when he saw Bombalurina. "Well if it isn't the most gorgeous queen who ever walked the junkyard," he crooned.

"Cut the act, Rum," said the red queen, rolling her eyes. Bombalurina's reaction took Tugger by surprise. Usually she went head over heals for his flirts. Maybe there was something wrong with him! He began to panic, searching for something about him that may be imperfect. Maybe he'd forgotten to take out those bows that his human had tied to his tail…! "Don't worry, you look gorgeous, as always," she purred in amusement. "Listen, do you know what's going on around here? Why Munkustrap screamed like that?"

"Oh, so _that's _who it was," Tugger realized. Bombalurina raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't know that? Your own brother, and you don't know the sound of his voice?"

"Well, he's not exactly in the habit of yelling like that, is he?"

"Right." Bomba rolled her eyes again.

"Better quit that," Tugger advised. "They might stick that way, and then you'll have to walk for the rest of your life like you're about to head-butt someone."

"Whatever. I'm going to find out what's going on," Bombalurina announced. She was about to continue on her way, when her eyes widened and she let out a tremendous screech. Tugger covered his ears, annoyed—well, he could only cover _one _ear, because his other paw was still holding the pepper spray.

"What's _with _everyone today?" he complained. Suddenly someone bumped into him from behind. He turned, startled, and accidentally sprayed some of the pepper spray—directly into the face of Munkustrap.

------------

"Arrgh!" Munkustrap let out an agonized yell. Something was in his eyes, burning. He couldn't see! Trying hard not to panic, he struck out blindly with his paws, but found himself swiping air. Then he was struck from behind, and toppled to the floor. He heard Macavity's voice. "Always a weakling, always will be," sneered the ginger cat. Somewhere Munkustrap heard someone scream. And then he heard the very welcome sound of Alonzo's voice.

------------

Munkustrap and Macavity had fought their way a little ways away from where the others were. Most of them just stood there, still dumbstruck. But Bombalurina's shriek seemed to snap Alonzo out of his 'daze', and he bolted off in the direction of the noise. He skidded to a stop, seeing Munkustrap writhing with his paws on his face, and Macavity circling him with a smirk on his face. Alonzo took no notice of Bomba and Tugger. "Why—have—I—_always—_got—to—_save—_you!" yowled the black-and-white, launching himself at the ginger tom.

------------

Bombalurina looked expectantly at Tugger, as if waiting for something. When he did nothing but stare down in bewilderment at the container of pepper spray, she let out an angry hiss and grabbed the spray from him.

"Hey," the Maine Coon protested. "That's _my—"_

"What in Heaviside is between your ears; catnip?" yelled the red queen, taking the spray and running towards the two fighting toms. Tugger scratched his head in confusion, then decided to go over and check on Munkustrap.

"Uh…you okay?" asked Tugger uncertainly, kneeling down beside his half-brother. The silver tabby spat out some blood that had trickled into his mouth from a cut on his lip, then forced open his now-bloodshot eyes.

"I guess," he grunted. The blast of pepper spray had knocked the fight out of him. "I don't know _what _that was, but never, _ever, _do that again." He looked up, then quickly leapt to his feet. "Bomba!" he yelled, "what do you think you're _doing!" _The red queen was heading straight for Macavity and Alonzo, both of whom were too caught up in the heat of their fight to notice. Didn't she know it was a bad idea to get between fighting cats…? Then Tugger slapped himself in the forehead.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "I _get _it!" He turned to Munkustrap, about to explain; but it wasn't necessary. They heard the unmistakable sound of a cat in pain, and looked over to see Alonzo staring in bewilderment, and Bombalurina looking in satisfaction, at Macavity. He'd just received a blast of pepper spray.

------------

"I've gotta find out what's going on!" Percival exclaimed, running in the direction of his father's yowl, and dragging Rumpelteazer with him.

Everyone else followed, all just as anxious to find out. They rushed over in time to see Macavity blindly fleeing the junkyard.

"'E's nevah just—just—turned tail an' _run _b'fore!" exclaimed Mungojerrie in undisguised astonishment, lowering the still-unconscious Demeter to the ground.

------------

Macavity rubbed at his eyes, trying to soothe the agonizing pain. What a fool! Now he was fleeing like a frightened kit, just as he had accused his henchcats of doing. But no; he wasn't. He wasn't leaving; he was merely biding his time. He _would _be back. Fine, his issue could be left to the Jellicles' care for the time being. Who knew, but that might even make things work to his advantage. Munkustrap would pay; they would _all _pay. But Macavity could be patient; he would have his revenge; he would have his sweet revenge.


	32. Disorder

_Disorder _

Jellylorum had decided to head to the Dump, and restore the 'system' that Demeter had apparently disturbed. Pouncival and the queens on one end, and Tumblebrutus on the other, watched in amused interest as the tortoiseshell queen moved things around, muttering under her breath every so often. "No, no, that goes over _here," _she mumbled, moving an old, broken chair. "Gracious! What is she _thinking!" _Jelly exclaimed, tossing a cardboard box back into its proper place. Just then, she heard a noise from somewhere else in the junkyard. She straightened up, her ears twitching as she heard more noise. "What in the name of Rumpus Cat's whiskers was _that?" _

"Sounds like Bomba and Tugger made the situation worse," Tumblebrutus mused half-aloud.

"What was that?" Jellylorum asked, looking up sharply. "You know something about it, do you?"

"Well…not exactly," said Tumble uncertainly. "I mean, we've been hearing noises from over there, and…"

"And why didn't you say anything?" the older queen demanded.

"Because I'm supposed to watch _them," _the young tom complained, indicating the kittens. Jelly shook her head.

"Doesn't look to me like you're paying attention to them at all. I'm sure they'd be fine, and did you notice Exotica was with them? She's a very responsible young queen, and they seem to be enjoying her company."

"But _Bomba_ already went to find out what was going on," Tumble argued.

"And _you _should have gone for help!" Jelly shook her head again and sighed. "Come along, you and I shall see what is the meaning of that hullabaloo."

"_Thank _you," Tumblebrutus growled under his breath, following Jellylorum out of the Dump.

"Hey, no fair!" Pouncival exclaimed. "Now _Tumble _gets to go see what's going on!" He glanced at the others. "No _way _I'm missing this." He got up and followed his brother and Jellylorum.

"If you're going, so are we," Etcetera declared. Jemima and Electra nodded in agreement, and followed along behind Pounce.

"But I thought you were supposed to stay here—" Exotica began to protest, but they paid her no mind. With a sigh, the Havana Brown decided she wouldn't mind finding out what the deal was either, and followed the kittens.

------------

Bombalurina gave a slight, satisfied nod as Macavity fled. When the ginger tom was out of sight, she walked over to the others (with Alonzo close behind), where most of them were still staring after Macavity in bewilderment, and Munkustrap was beside his queen, who was now beginning to come to again. "Useful stuff, this," said the red queen, handing the pepper spray back to the Maine Coon. "What did you say it was?" Then she caught sight of her sister. "Demeter!" She shoved the toms aside—including Munkustrap—and knelt down by the gold queen. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. Without waiting for a reply, she looked around accusingly at the others. "What happened?" she demanded.

"She…er…fainted," said Alonzo.

"Yew know 'ow she is about Macvy," said Rumpelteazer, unsure how much she should explain, or how much would be best for Demeter to explain herself.

"Bombalurina?" Demeter interrupted. Bomba's attention immediately went back to her sister.

"Dem…don't make a habit of this, yeah?" said the red queen.

"I'm sorry," said Demeter. "Bomba…where's Munkustrap?" She sat up and looked around apprehensively. "He's not…? Macavity—"

"Right here," said Munkustrap hastily, moving beside her again. "And don't worry, I don't think we'll be seeing Macavity—at least for a while. Thanks to Bomba."

"He'll be back," said Demeter. There was no terror in her voice; she simply made a statement. "He'll always be back." Her eyes filled with tears. Slowly, she raised them to look into the silver tabby's face; she saw nothing but tenderness there. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Munkustrap, almost fiercely. "It's Macavity—" He shook his head to keep from getting worked up again.

"Don't hate him," Demeter begged. "He…he loves me. He can't help it. Don't hate his kit, either."

"I don't," Munkustrap said to reassure her, though he wasn't so sure it was true. Demeter was _his. _ What right did his brother have to-? But he knew he didn't hate Perci. It wasn't the kit's fault; he couldn't help who his father was. "I don't," Munkustrap repeated. "Perci will live here just like any other Jellicle."

"Whoa, hold up here," said Bombalurina. "Exactly who or what are you two talking about?"

"Perci, our newest tribe-membah," said Teazer, tapping Perci on the shoulder to get his attention. Perci gave a small wave, then turned to the tabby queen.

"He _ran!"_spat the tom-kitten. "Bloody coward! I wish I never knew he was my father; I wish he _wasn't. _I wish…" He turned to Munkustrap. "I wish _you _had killed him!"


	33. Answers

_Answers_

A stunned silence followed. Demeter looked at her son, feeling an odd mixture of affection, pity, and anger. Macavity may be many horrid things, but he was no coward. But she couldn't understand, either, why the ginger tom had fled. But then, she _had _been insensible at the time.

"He wasn't just running for the sake of running," said Bomba, more sharply than she'd meant to. "I blasted him in the face with uh…whatever that stuff is." She pointed at the pepper spray. She was surprised to find herself defending (sort of) the cat who all the Jellicles feared and hated. She could never make herself hate him, not even with all he'd done. Where the others, especially Demeter, felt terror, Bombalurina felt…admiration. Yes, Macavity was evil…but she also found him…well, attractive. She shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. "You should've seen how Munkustrap carried on when _he _got a face-full of that stuff," she added, trying to lighten everyone up somewhat. Suddenly she did a double-take, remembering the last thing the kit had said. "Your father? What do you _mean, _your father?" She looked around at all of them, her gaze landing back on Perci, her eyes demanding an explanation.

"_Whose _father?" Jellylorum demanded, arriving on the scene with Tumblebrutus in tow, and Exotica and the kittens close behind.

"Perci's," said Munkustrap, offering no other explanation. Frankly, he was in no mood to be interrogated; he was tired, he ached all over, his eyes still burned…all he wanted to do was crawl off to his den and _sleep_. But as Tribe Protector, he knew he couldn't do that. Furthermore, Jellylorum would give him no peace until he told her all he knew—and then some. _And just _wait_ until Jennyanydots finds out_...

"Who is—just _what _has been going—" Jelly gasped as she caught sight of Victoria. She rushed over to the white kitten, politely but forcefully moving her and Mistoffelees apart. "Arms' length," she said sternly. Victoria and Misto looked away from each other, embarrassed. Jellylorum had gotten a bit…well, paranoid, since the disastrous outcome of her daughter's relationship with Plato. "Are you all right?" she demanded of Victoria, looking her all over and reaching out a paw to straighten her kit's head-fur.

"I'm fine, Mum," said Victoria, reddening. "Mungo, Teazer and _Misto _took good care of me. In fact, I never actually got taken to Macavity's Lair. But…"

"Go bathe yourself," Jelly advised. "I'm going to find out what's been going on here. You can tell me everything later." Victoria nodded, rather glad she wasn't going to be interrogated right now, and went off to her mother's den. Jellylorum, after fixing Mistoffelees with a glare mixed with warning and suspicion, turned back to Munkustrap. But before she could speak, Munkustrap held up a paw.

"Wait, Jelly, before we tell you anything, can you…?" He made a subtle motion towards Tumblebrutus, Exotica, and the kittens. The tortoiseshell queen frowned, then nodded in understanding.

"Tumble, Zotti, take the kits back to the Dump," Jellylorum ordered. Tumblebrutus scowled, and the kittens protested loudly, but Jelly fixed them all with her decisive glare that left no room for argument. After the younger cats had—reluctantly—gone, Jellylorum turned again to question Munkustrap. "Now. Would some of you be good enough to explain what's been going on here? Just who is this 'Perci'?"

"Macavity's son, apparently," Bombalurina snarled before anyone else could answer. Just because she admired Macavity, didn't mean she didn't understand how dangerous he was. And any offspring of his was bound to be dangerous, too. So what was the kit doing _here? _ Jellylorum's eyes widened in horror. Rumpelteazer, out of increasing habit, sprang in front of the ginger kitten.

"'E's a Jell'cle now," she growled, glaring at Bombalurina as if daring her to disagree.

"A henchcat turning Jellicle?" the red queen shot back. "Somehow I don't see that happening."

"Well, yew weren' there!"

"Where?"

"At Mac-a-thing's Lair!"

"What's _that _got to do with anything?"

"_Everythin', _catnip 'ead!"

"_Stop!" _yowled Munkustrap, causing everyone to turn and stare at him. "Bomba, Teazer's right; you don't know what's been going on. But then, I only know some of what's been going on, myself. The rest, you'll have to get from the twins and Mistoffelees. And…from Demeter." Bombalurina looked at her sister in confusion.

"Well, tell us what you do know," said Jelly sternly.

"And be quick about it," said Tugger. "I'm totally confused!"

"Fine, fine." Munkustrap heaved a tired sigh before going on. "Well, the commotion over here, Jelly, was caused by Macavity."

"He was here?" Jellylorum gasped.

"Well, why else would his issue be here?" Bomba muttered.

"He'd come back for Perci," Munkustrap continued. He glanced sideways at the twins. "Apparently Mungo and Teazer rescued him; I have no idea what _that's _about, so they'll have to explain. Well, Alonzo and I, er…went to fight him off." He didn't really want to explain how he'd gone into a rage and attacked for no real reason. "And Tugger came along with that…stuff…and Bombalurina took it and sprayed Macavity in the face. I don't know _what _it is, but it makes you temporarily blind. We discovered that after Tugger accidentally sprayed _me _in the face with it. Burns like the Dickens. That's why Macavity ran. Can't see, can't fight, you know. And, that's all I know." He gave an inward sigh of relief. Maybe now Jelly would leave him in peace and question someone else.

"That still doesn't explain why _he's _here," said Bombalurina, glaring in Perci's direction.

"That's where _we _c'm in, Oi suppose," sighed Mungojerrie. With Mistoffelees sometimes chiming in with other details, the twins explained everything—from their capture, to the collapsing of the warehouse, all the way up to their visit to Old Deuteronomy.

"An' 'e gave 'is official permi's'n fer Perce t' stay," Rumpelteazer finished triumphantly. She shot a smug glance at Bombalurina. "Can' argue wi' th' Troibe Leadah."

"I guess not," the red queen agreed grudgingly. "But I'll be watching you, kit. If you put one _toe _out of line, you're out."

"That's not your decision," Munkustrap reminded her politely.

"Yes, and I think we can trust the wisdom of Deuteronomy's decisions," said Jellylorum firmly. "So…if there's nothing else?" Munkustrap glanced questioningly at Demeter, who shook her head.

"No," said Munkustrap. "That's everything."

"Well, then." Jellylorum glanced over the twins and Mistoffelees, and Alonzo, Plato, and Munkustrap. "You had all better come see Jenny…you look rather banged up. And Demeter, you should come too, you look like you've had an awful shock." Munkustrap opened his mouth to protest—the last thing he needed was to be fussed over—but Demeter came to the rescue.

"I'd like to talk to them all, Jelly." Jellylorum must have sensed a sort of calm urgency in Demeter's voice, because she didn't press the matter. She turned to Bombalurina and Tugger. "Come along," she said briskly. "We'll go tell everyone who doesn't know about the twins and Mistoffelees' safe return." Both opened their mouths to protest, but Demeter gave her sister a pleading look. The red queen closed her mouth, nodded, and followed Jelly without a word, dragging Tugger with her.

"Demeter…" Munkustrap began, after Jelly, Bomba, and Tugger had gone.

"Perci," said the gold queen, instead of answering her mate. The tom-kit came out from behind Rumpelteazer. Demeter patted the floor beside her, and he sat down, feeling rather awkward. Somewhat hesitatingly, she put an arm around him. "I know right now, you feel rather judged by some of the others, because of who your father is." Percival nodded.

"Especially now that he's shown himself a coward," he muttered.

"Running isn't always a sign of cowardice," said Demeter gently. "Was it cowardly when you ran from that collapsing building?" Perci shook his head.

"No, it was _smart," _he said wryly.

"Then don't hate your dad for it." Perci hesitated.

"I'll try," he sighed.

"Good." Demeter smiled.

"Demeter?" asked Plato uncertainly. "Are…are you going to tell the others…?"

"If they haven't guessed, then I'm not going to tell them," said the gold queen decidedly. "They're already angry enough at Macavity for being the father; they don't need to be angry at him for who the _mother _is."

"Why do you _care _about how angry we are at Macavity?" Munkustrap asked, with an effort to keep his voice even.

"Because it affects how they'll treat my son," said Demeter.

"It's gonna be hard enough for me to be accepted, as it is," said Perci. "They don't need another reason to hate me." He looked up at his mother. "So…so I've still got to pretend I don't have a mum?"

"Of course not, silly goose," Demeter answered. "It's just that the others can't know. But they won't know just because we spend time together." She hesitated. "Except maybe Bomba. But if she hasn't already figured it out, she will soon. There's little I can hide from her." She looked around at the others. "None of you will say anything?"

"_I _think you ought to tell them," said Alonzo, shaking his head. "But I won't take it upon myself, so don't worry." The others nodded in agreement.

"But I don't think I can stay in your den," said Perci. "Wouldn't the others find that strange?"

"Stay wi' _us!" _cried Teazer. "It'd make the mos' sense ta every'un, seein's we've known y' th' longes'."

"'Course, we still've got ta find a new den," Mungo reminded her. Perci's face broke out into a grin.

"Den-shopping? Sounds fun."


	34. Back to Normal?

_Back to Normal?_

"I, uh…_really_ don't think I can do this…"

"Yes, you can," Plato answered patiently. "C'mon, Ad', this is easy. Just pretend you're at the Ball, I'm Etcetera, and you want to ask me for a dance. Etcetera's _easy _to talk to. Just wait'll we try an _un_talkative queen; like, say, Tantomile!"

"Yeah, like_ that'd _ever happen," muttered Admetus.

"It _will,"_ Plato insisted. "If we just keep working at it. Now come on." Admetus sighed, glanced around to be absolutely sure no one was watching, then went over to Plato.

"Um. Hello, Etcetera, er, lovely day, isn't it?"

"Good," said Plato in a low voice, "just ditch the 'um' and 'er'. It sounds stupid. And you'd say _night, _remember? The Ball is at _night._ Oh, hello, Admetus!" he continued, loudly, now making his voice as high and squeaky as possible so as to sound like Etcetera.

"The…the moon is really pretty," stammered Admetus.

"Yes, I suppose it is," continued 'Etcetera'.

"Almost…er, as pretty as, uh, you." Admetus blushed violently. _If someone heard…!_

"Ooh!" Plato coughed trying to do Etcetera's squeal. "How sweet of you to say that."

"So, do you wanna dance?" Admetus would absolutely _kill _Plato if someone saw them… Plato wrinkled his nose, thinking Admetus had been a bit too blunt, but opted to ignore it for now, and continued his 'Etcetera' act.

"Well, of _course _I want to dance! I mean, it _is _the Jellicle Ball."

"Oh, er, yeah, well I meant, uh …with…me."

"Oh! Um, thank you, but I'm waiting for Tugger. He _promised _me a dance, and if I dance with someone else, he might think I've changed my mind!"

"What's so great about Tugger?" grumbled Admetus. Plato was going a bit overboard with this whole Etcetera thing.

"What's so great about _Tugger?! _Are you insane? He has the most gorgeous black coat, and _oh, _that delicious mane, and don't even get me _started _on his shiny belt!" Admetus stared at his friend. That was too much. Suddenly he heard a snort from behind him. Both toms spun around to see Pouncival, doubled-over laughing.

"How long have you been there?" demanded Admetus.

"N-not…long," said Pounce, trying to get a lid on his laughter. "Wow, Plato, you should tell Tugger how you_ really _feel!" And he started laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor.

"If you tell_ anyone _about this," snarled Plato, "anyone at _all,_I'll—!"

"What'll you give me if I _don't _tell?" asked Pouncival, standing up and dusting himself off.

"The only thing you'll get from _me _is a couple black eyes," Admetus growled.

"He's threatening me!" cried Pouncival in mock alarm, holding up his paws in defense. He paused, then added, "Well, I won't tell anyone; just so long as you don't do anything to get me mad. Actually I came here because Mungo and Teazer have found their new den, and they want absolutely _everyone _to see it." He rolled his eyes. "Dunno what's so great about it. But I was s'posed to find you two. Didn't think I'd find you doing _this." _His eyes glinted mischievously. The two older toms followed the tom-kit out of the Dump.

"You _said_ there'd be no one around!" Admetus hissed furiously to Plato.

"I didn't think there _would _be!" Plato defended.

"What _were_ you two doing, anyway?" Pouncival inquired, snickering. "Not what it looked like, or sounded like, I presume."

"Impersonating Etcetera," said Plato. He didn't explain why; somehow he didn't think Admetus would want the whole tribe to know Plato was giving him flirting lessons.

------------

"Well, Perce, I have to say, I'm quite jealous of you," said Munkustrap teasingly. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were looking on proudly, and Percival was grinning, as everyone 'admired' their new den. It was an old pipe like Mistoffelees', but it went into a deeper 'cave' inside the junk.

"It's jus' perfec'," said Teazer with satisfaction. She held onto her tail to stop it twitching in excitement. What with the abuse it had taken during the three-day rescue, finally ending with a huge piece of ceiling on it, Jennyanydots had pronounced it 'broken'. It was now dramatically swathed in bandages, and Teazer kept having to remind herself not to move it too much.

"It goes t' all sortsa passages undah th' junk," Mungojerrie added. "We c'n probably sneak t' anywhere in th' Yard!"

"Just be sure to warn us before you begin exploring your passages," said Skimbleshanks dryly. "In case they happen to lead to any of _our_ dens." Nothing in his voice or countenance revealed the relief he felt at the 'heroes' safe return. He was fonder of the twins than he cared to admit. Even if they _did _cause trouble at times.

"So," said Bombalurina, turning to Perci, "you like your new den?"

"Yeah, it's nice." Perci couldn't keep his tone from being somewhat defensive. He knew Bomba didn't like him. _Wonder if she'd like me anymore if she knew she was my auntie. _Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to Pouncival, who'd just arrived with Plato and Admetus in tow. "Wanna see what it's like inside?" At least the other kittens weren't so bloody prejudiced. At least_ they _didn't decide whether or not they liked him based on who his father was. Not that they knew. Pouncival nodded eagerly, but Bomba stood on his tail to stop him going in.

"By yourselves?" she asked suspiciously. Rumpelteazer sent her the death glare.

"Get _off_," said Pounce irritably, jerking his tail out from under her foot. "What, are you afraid there'll be an avalanche and we'll get crushed?"

"More like she thinks I'll murder you," muttered Percival.

"Bomba, they'll be _fine," _said Munkustrap firmly. Exchanging a triumphant glance, the two tom-kits crawled through the pipe.

"Woul' yew _quit _actin' like 'e's some sorta mass-murderah?" exclaimed Teazer indignantly. Bomba flattened her ears.

"Well if they're not out of there in about five minutes…"

"They _will_ be," Demeter snapped. "If you think he's going to be like his father, well, you're certainly not helping. Or don't you know it was being scolded all the time and not being accepted; _that_ was what helped Macavity become—"

"Don't talk to me about Macavity," growled Bomba. Don't talk to _her _about Macavity? Where was _that _coming from? It wasn't _Bomba_ who'd had to spend weeks in the warehouse, tormented by henchcats, wondering if you'd be living the rest of your life with…with _him. _Demeter turned her head angrily and watched the entrance for the kits to reappear.


	35. Talk

_Talk_

Finishing up his patrol, Alonzo caught sight of a red queen sitting alone on the Tire. _Alone, _now _that _was unusual. She'd seemed to be stewing over the past few days, though he wasn't sure why. While the black-and-white stood there, debating whether it would be safe to venture over there, Munkustrap came up to him, having just patrolled the other end of the junkyard. "Alonzo," the silver tabby nodded to him, "how do things look on your side of the 'yard?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but Alonzo knew he'd been worried ever since the whole business of Macavity, and Demeter's certainty that the ginger cat would be back. But he wouldn't be back so soon, would he? That didn't seem Macavity's way.

"Everything's fine," Alonzo answered, nodding to try and reassure his fellow protector. "Haven't seen a single uncombed whisker of you-know-who." Munkustrap blew out a sigh.

"Well, good," he said. Alonzo wondered if Munkustrap was done with him, and if he could now get back to summoning up the courage to see what was up with Bomba. At that moment, something hit Munkustrap in the side of the head and fell to the ground. Both toms stared at it. It was a mouse skeleton. Alonzo looked around for the source, and caught sight of Munkustrap and Demeter's den. After a moment, an old sardine can flew out of the den.

"It looks like there's some sort of storm brewing in your den," Alonzo observed. Munkustrap sighed and shook his head.

"Demeter and Bombalurina had a bit of an argument; you remember, when we were all looking at Mungo and Teazer's new den? They haven't spoken to each other in two days, and it's driving them both off the wall," said the silver tabby. "Demeter's _never _this obsessed with cleaning; she's not like—um…"

"Obsessive-compulsive? Like Jelly?" said Alonzo bluntly. "Well, they're just being stubborn queens, I bet. You know; they _never _want to be the first to apologize. And about something so stupid. Something's got to be done about them. You'd better go talk to yours, and I'll go talk to—" He couldn't exactly call Bomba _his… _"Um…her," he finished awkwardly. And before he could convince himself otherwise, he walked briskly over to the Tire. Munkustrap knew he was right. They couldn't go on like this. The tabby winced as more debris flew out of his den. This might not be easy.

------------

"Hullo, Bomba," Alonzo greeted, hopping up onto the Tire beside her.

"What do you want?" asked Bombalurina impatiently.

"You just look lonely, that's all."

"What, I'm not allowed to be alone once in a while?"

"C'mon, since when do _you _like being alone?" When the red queen didn't answer, he added, "Where's Tugger?"

"Who knows," she said flatly. "Probably wallowing in the adoration of the kittens."

"And Demeter?" He knew full well where Demeter was, but that wasn't the point. Bombalurina turned her head sharply to glare at him.

"Munkustrap sent you. _Didn't _he?" she demanded.

"No one sent me," said Alonzo indignantly. And it was completely true. This had been all his own idea. "Why would Munk send me? Is there something wrong between you and Dem?" _Too direct. Way too direct. _

"No. Nothing at all. And if there is, well, Dem can tell me what it is." Bombalurina began scratching at the tire with her claws.

"So you two _usually _go days at a time without speaking?" Alonzo inquired.

"Look, it's none of your catnip, all right?" growled Bomba. "I certainly haven't done anything, and I'm _certainly _not going to be the one to apologize; moreover, I'm in no mood to listen to you lecture me about how I _should _apologize." She paused. "That _is _why you came over, right?"

"You don't think I just came to talk to a pretty queen?" Alonzo ventured playfully.

"If you came over to flirt, I'm in no mood for _that_ either," Bomba snapped, jumping down from the Tire and stalking off to her den. Alonzo's face fell, and his ears drooped. Bomba, not in the mood for flirting? Something was _definitely _wrong. _Drats. Should've stuck to talking about Demeter._

_------------_

"Demeter?" Munkustrap said uncertainly, walking into their den. He had to duck his head to avoid getting hit by a fish skeleton.

"It would be very helpful if you wouldn't leave the remnants of your dinners lying around to stink up the place," said his mate briskly, ridding the den of a pile of bird feathers with one enormous sweep. She sounded so much like Jellylorum that Munkustrap wanted to gag.

"Sorry…" Munkustrap trailed off uncertainly. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Cleaning," she said abruptly.

"Why?"

"Because our den's dirty." Her voice was becoming more and more agitated.

"Dem…what's wrong? You _never _go into cleaning frenzies. That's Jellylorum's department."

"Maybe I'm sick of having filth all over the place!" she all but snarled. She continued cleaning, banging everything around as she did so. Munkustrap took a deep breath.

"Is this about Perci?"

"_No." _She threw an old baby shoe out of the den.

"About Bomba, then?"

"No!"

"Come on, Dem, you haven't spoken to each other since she made that comment about—um, him." He had a feeling it would be an unwise move on his part to use Macavity's name.

"We've gone longer than this without speaking before," Demeter muttered.

"Never on purpose." Demeter didn't answer right away, but cleaned more savagely than ever—though she'd already gotten rid of all the filth, and was now throwing out perfectly useful things. Munkustrap made no comment, however, but waited. Finally, Demeter slammed her fist against the wall.

"She thinks she _knows." _The gold queen winced, giving her aching paw a lick.

"Knows what?" Munkustrap gently prompted.

"_Him. _What _he's _like. And because _he's _like that, his _son _is automatically like that too! And she doesn't even know what _he's _like in the first place! She doesn't understand it—any of it."

"Well, maybe you should help her understand."

"What's the point?" Demeter sank wearily down to the floor. "She's already decided what she thinks. Nothing I say will change her. And there's nothing I _can _say, not without…" Her voice trailed off, and she didn't finish.

"She's your _sister, _Dem! You two could always talk, about everything. Why should this be different?" Munkustrap paused. He could guess at what she'd been about to say. "You need to tell her."

"What?"

"You know what."

"I can't. I don't want to tell anyone. If she hasn't figured it out—which she hasn't, or she'd have said something—then she's better off not knowing."

"But if she knew, I think she'd understand," Munkustrap persisted. "Think about it. Right now, she basically thinks we're letting Perci stay because Rumpel likes him." He shook his head. "I don't blame her for thinking that's a dumb reason. And that's all she knows—he's Macavity's son, and Rumpel likes him. But, if she knew he was _your _son…"

"I don't want anyone to know," she repeated.

"You've already told practically half the tribe!" Munkustrap couldn't help but be exasperated.

"Only the twins…"

"And Mistoffelees. And Victoria, Alonzo, Plato, and Cassandra. Practically the only ones who _don't _know are the elders and kits."

"And it can _stay _that way," said Demeter firmly.

"I'm not asking you to tell them. I suppose they'd only worry. But you _should _tell Bomba."

"Maybe…"

"Think about it. And…thanks for cleaning out the den." The silver tabby nuzzled his mate before going out without another word.


	36. Clear

_Clear_

Just who did that stupid tom think he was? Bombalurina paced around her den, fuming. She paused when she passed by the mirror she'd found a while back; long enough to straighten out her ruffled headfur. Then she continued pacing. It wasn't what he'd _said _that made her angry; it was the fact that he was _right. _She _hated _that! But he _was _right, all the same. She and Demeter never avoided each other like this. And, more infuriating, Bomba couldn't figure out _why. _Ever since her sharp comment about Macavity, she'd sensed an angry chill radiating from the gold queen every time their eyes met. Why should Demeter be so angry? She, of all people, should understand Bomba's not wanting to hear about Macavity. Or at least _think _she understood. The red queen sank down onto the pile of old blankets that served as her bed. Demeter had always been sensitive when it came to Macavity; well, 'sensitive' was putting it _very _mildly. And why shouldn't she be, after what she'd been through? But all the same, that didn't mean she had to give Bombalurina the cold shoulder just for being sick of hearing about Macavity. _But she…_

"Bomba?" Bombalurina heard a hesitant voice, and saw a familiar black and gold coat at the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"You suddenly feel like you have to ask?" returned Bomba, annoyed. Demeter took that as a yes, and entered the den, looking around.

"I've got to, um…can I sit down?"

"For Heaviside's sake, Dem, would you _quit _being so bloody polite!"

"_Fine,"_said Demeter tartly, taking possession of an old cushion. Then she gave a sigh. She'd _promised _herself she would _not _lose her temper, no matter what…

"So," said Bombalurina after a moment, "did Alonzo come lecture _you _too?" Demeter frowned, confused.

"Alonzo?"

"Yeah, he came and tried to start dropping hints about how I should talk to you. Only, I think he was just using that as an excuse to flirt with me. You didn't get the same talk?"

"Kind of…but from Munkustrap."

"Figures. And of course you _would _take his advice. You're too nice to give someone the silent treatment for long." So, Bomba hadn't _wanted _to talk to her? _No, _Demeter decided, _she just hates doing what toms say. _Time to get to the bottom of this.

"Bomba…" Demeter hesitated. "…are you mad at me?"

"Well…should I be? What'd you do?"

"Nothing…"

"All right then." Bombalurina began studying her claws (well, pretending to), trying to avoid the tension that hung above their heads. "Why? Are _you _mad at _me?" _she asked, after a pause.

"No…I mean, kind of…" Demeter paused. "I don't much like the way you treat Perci," she said, trying to keep her voice calm and clear of emotion. "Deuteronomy wouldn't let some murderer into the Tribe, you know. I'd say the kit's safe."

"How would Deuteronomy know?" Bombalurina, too, tried to keep her voice steady.

"He _knows_ these things, believe me. Especially after…" Demeter stopped herself. Mentioning Macavity at the moment would be an unwise move.

"I…" Bomba sighed. "I know. Look, I know he's not going to kill anyone, okay? I've watched him...I agree he's probably harmless."

"Then _why_ do you treat him like kitty litter?" _Don't get mad, don't get mad, it'll get you nowhere…_Besides, Demeter already knew the answer—not that that made her any less inclined to be angry. "It's because of his father," she answered her own question. The red queen opened her mouth to reply, then closed it and just nodded. Her sister was mostly right…and how could she ever understand the _real _reason? Demeter took a deep breath. "Look…I know it's hard to get past that, but you've got to. It's just not fair; Perci can't _help _it. If given the chance, he can become so much a part of the Tribe that we'll forget where he came from." She _hoped _so, that is. "Everyone else seems willing to give him that chance. Can't you?"

"Dem…" Bomba shook her head, unable to continue. Demeter didn't understand; at all. _And how can she? _

"Bomba…but why?" asked Demeter, misinterpreting her sister's shake of the head. "It doesn't make sense. Should it be any harder for you to accept him than anyone else?"

"Demeter, he might have _killed _you!"

"But he didn't." The gold queen bit her lip. "And…and he wouldn't." This was it. She had to explain. "He never meant to kill me. He—"

"Loves you. So I've heard." The red queen's words seemed cut from ice.

"He has feelings, same as any other cat." Demeter felt herself becoming defensive.

"Yes, I don't suppose he can _help _it," spat Bombalurina.

"Why does that make you so angry?" Demeter narrowed her eyes; she couldn't help feeling that there was something, some detail she was missing, that her sister knew and wasn't saying. Were both sisters keeping secrets from one another?

"He has no right," Bombalurina hissed. Demeter looked keenly into her face. She saw less anger than might've been expected from Bomba's harsh words. It was mostly something else, though Demeter couldn't place it.

"I don't understand you, Bomba," said the gold queen frankly. "Maybe you can't help hating Macavity," she finally ventured to say his name. "But can't you…"

"I _don't_ hate him!"

------------

"There's something you still haven't explained," Victoria pouted. She was lounging atop an old bookshelf just outside her mother's den, while her tom sat a little bit below her on a broken chair. The white kitten was completely at ease, while the tuxedo tom kept shooting anxious glances at Jellylorum, who was watching from a little ways off. "Relax, will you," she said, half-annoyed, half-amused, flicking at his ear. "You've got to earn her trust, that's all. Be your normal, sweet self, and you'll have no trouble." Mistoffelees sighed and nodded, endeavoring to ignore Jelly altogether.

"What is it I haven't explained?" he asked.

"Teazer told me that she found you having a run-in with Macavity, before you escaped from the Lair."

"Yes?"

"And that Macavity said something about how you'd 'discovered the secret' to your magic. Well, did you?" She searched his face eagerly. Slowly, the black tom nodded.

"Well, I'm still not sure how well I can control it," he added hastily. "But I think I've figured out what if feeds off of."

"And that is…?" Her tail twitched in anticipation.

"Energy," Mistoffelees said simply. He shook his head. "I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner."

"But what made you figure it out?"

"I was about to completely lose it at Macavity's. And my claws started doing the lightning stuff. Now, thinking back to all the other times it's happened…I was always full of some kind of energy, whether it was anger, or excitement, or whatever. At the Ball, elation. At Macavity's, anger. You know, after he ran off with you, I was so mad that I made the lights come back on." Victoria gave a satisfied purr at that.

"Well, if you just keep working at it, maybe you can do even _more _for your song at the next Ball," she said excitedly. "You can do the lightning again—everyone _loved _that. Only _this _time you'd have much better aim, so as not to kill Pouncival." Misto reddened at that. "My favorite part was when you made me disappear in one spot and reappear somewhere else!" the white queen went on enthusiastically. "You should do that again. Hey, do you think you could do some magic right _now?" _

"Well that's the thing. Since it feeds off energy, I've got to figure out how I can fill myself with energy at will. Right now, it only works if something angers or excites me."

"_I'm _not exciting enough for you?" Victoria hopped down and gazed searchingly into his face.

"You're a _different _kind of exciting." The tuxedo tom glanced over his shoulder to see that Jellylorum's back was turned, then nuzzled his queen. "I like _this _kind of exciting much better," he whispered.

"Me too." She giggled. Then she leaned against him, purring.

------------

Percival crouched down beside Pouncival. Both were peering around a corner at the queen-kits, who were talking and giggling, unaware of the tom-kits' presence. "I've, uh…never done this before," Perci mumbled.

"But you said you grew up with a _dozen _queens," Pounce objected. "What'd you do with 'em?"

"Wrestled."

"Oh, bah. Wrestle with toms."

"I was the _only_ tom-kit. Y' think I went around asking the adults to play with me?"

"Some of the toms here wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, well…my tribe was nothing like yours." Perci was careful not to say too much. No one had exactly said _not _to tell his fellow kittens where he came from, but he figured the adults would tell them if they wanted them to know. "So…what do we do?"

"Oh, it's all very simple. I know all the tricks," Pouncival boasted, though he neglected to mention that he learned most of them from Tugger. "First of all, compliments. Queens _love _compliments. For example—"

"What are you two skulking around here for?" The toms spun around to see Bombalurina. Pounce's half-sister was glaring at them. "Well?" she demanded when they didn't answer.

"Oh, is that Jelly calling?" said Pouncival loudly. "Later, Bomba!" They hurried away. "Secondly," Pouncival panted, "know when to run!" Percival nodded absently. He was still picturing the red queen's face in his mind. Her expression, when she turned to him, had only had a hint of anger; more than that, he had seen pure agony.

------------

Demeter walked away from her sister's den, completely and utterly stunned. She stared at the piles of junk around her, without really seeing them. She went to her den. Her paws must have gone there automatically, because she had made no conscious decision to go anywhere. Munkustrap was there. "Did you tell her…?" he began. Demeter shook her head, then flew into his arms. She didn't cry, but her heart was in turmoil. _Oh, Bomba, oh, Bomba, what are you going to do? _She gripped her mate tighter. Demeter had Munkustrap; she would always have Munkustrap. Who would Bombalurina have?

Munkustrap asked no questions, even though there were a thousand of them burning in his mind. There would be a time for questions; for now, he was Demeter's stronghold. Just as he had always been.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: In case you're thinking right about now, "Complete?! Whaddya mean, complete? Horrid ending, horrid ending!"... Please don't kill me. ;) I had always written this with the intent of following up with a 'Part II'. ('sequel' seems to have become somewhat of a bad word, I guess because so many sequels stink.) I have many new ideas and happenings for the characters, which I could have included in this one, except a bit of time goes by before they take place, and I didn't want to be like "such and such time later..." I just feel stupid doing that. So, I resolved that there would be a...dare I use the word...sequel. Well, I figured, might as well leave some unresolved issues at the end of the first one, it'll give me more stuff to develop, plus connect the two a bit better. Well, that is my speech. I shall start work on 'Part II' (which I don't yet have a title for...) straightaway. Along with a couple other fics that've popped into my head. Thanks for reading.


End file.
